Traditions and Chances
by Fyrewolf91
Summary: (Retitled) After a string of bad arranged dates, Judy feels she may never find someone to treat her right. Can her friend and partner Nick help, or will her families bias impede on things...only time will tell Eventual Wildehopps Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Ok im banging my head on my desk. I did not want to jump on the WIldehopps ship but hey here i am ...ugh oh well. Just a little idea i had after watching the movie and seeing the clear chemistry these two had. So heres my first attempt at a fic based on a super popular movie. Enjoy :)**

Soft thudding filled the narrow hallway as someone was walked towards their apartment. "Crummy tiny little..." a female voice muttered. Soon the sound of said someone rifling through a handbag searching for something, followed quickly by a jingle of keys. She stopped at her door, unlocked it and slowly made her way inside, dragging her feet in disappointment. Her long ears droopy against her head. She reached around her back with one paw, grasped the zipper and gently pulled down to undo the fabric. Once loose, the sheer black evening dress fell from her small shoulders and bunched at her paws on the floor leaving her only in lacey panties and bra. She sighed and grabbed a spare ZPD t shirt, threw it on and collapsed on her rickety bed mumbling about the night. She rolled on her back and just glared at the discolored ceiling. Those once striking purple iris's dull from anger. Her thoughts racing. Here she was, Judy Hopps, first bunny cop, still alone after living here for about two years. 'Well not quiet two', she thought, 'Academy was 4 months long...and I've only been an official cop for 1 year...' She just couldn't believe her night went so bad. She pulled her ears in front of her face in frustration.

Bzzz

Her ears perked at the noise. "Ugh it better not be that jerk." she mumbled. She swiped the screen and was met with a face that normally brought a small smile to her muzzle. Not now however, this time she wasn't sure she could handle his jokes. She sighed and read the text.

Nick: **Hey Fluff, hows my favorite bunny?**

Judy tried to hide her raging disappointments and sadness.

 **==Oh I'm just peachy. :)**

Bzzz Nick: **Peachy?...since when is my Carrots 'just peachy' ...Everything ok?**

"Damn it." she groaned. She did not want him to crack any sarcasm right now...and since when was she 'his'anything .

 **==Yep never better.**

bzzz Nick: **OK so then way did you cut your date short? Finnick called said he was driving by a fancy restaurant and saw you leave bout half an hour ago looking upset. What happened? Mr. Bunny buck not get your motor running?**

Judy was starting to get mad. Its not his place to butt into her life. She could just see the smirk on his face as he typed that. "arggh" she grunted. She took a deep breath and tried to change the subject.

 **==How is my favorite fennec fox doing these days, he ever get his business license?**

Bzz Nick: **Almost got it..but don't change the subject Carrots lol come on I want to know how my friends date went. :)**

"Ugh" she fell back onto the bed. Nick did not need to know anything, she wasn't sure she could handle any snarkyness right now. But she relented and decided to tell him.

 **==Look It went really bad ok, bad enough I really don't want to tell you because i don't want to hear any sarcasm or wit from anyone...especially you Nick so just let me sulk and ill see ya in the morning for our Saturday jogs ok.**

She felt bad for snapping at him like that.

 **==sorry to snap but...I'm just so ...ugh...right now ya know.**

Several minutes went by with no response. The lapin doe wondered if she insulted him. She began to worry, she didn't mean to snap. He just has a way of making things like this worse by being himself...cocky snarky...sarcastic. Its funny most days but not like this. She sat up and started to watch some Gazelle videos on Zootube to try to calm down. After about 15 minutes she was startled by soft knocking at her door. She was confused, who would be here at...10 at night. Judy jumped off the bed and cautiously walked over to the door, her hand reached for both the handle and her police issued tranq gun. She opened the door and was surprised to see a wall of red fur and tacky shirt.

"Nick!?" she gasped in surprise and slight annoyance,"What are you doing here?" The fox had a look of sorrow and seriousness. A look he rarely had. He walked in quietly and sat on the edge of her bed holding a Snarl-bucks cup and a foam box. He gave a small smile and held them up as Judy shut the door.

"Piece offering? Carrot smoothie...and a sweet carrot muffin."

She sighed and smiled, walking over to sit next to him. His smile faltered, "Look Judy,"

Her brain clicked into overdrive...He never calls me Judy unless he serious. A lump formed in her throat. "I know there are times I joke and all that...but when comes to you having a super bad day...Your my best friend Judy and i would never make it worse by saying stuff like that ok...I...I just want you happy."  
The whole time Nick had an odd expression...like he was fighting with words...or thoughts.

Judy sighed, "Ok Nick...Ill tell ya...it went bad like really bad."

"You mentioned he was a lawyer...was he a bad one?"

She smiled that he remembered when she talked about her potential suitor. "No hes very successful, has several clients, honest and a real gentlemammal, pulled my chair out, showered me in compliments."

Nick glanced over confused, "Then ...what went wrong?"

"Uh well it started out fine, then we talked about careers, I said i was a cop and that i loved it. And that's where it went south fast. He pretty much said that a beautiful doe like me shouldn't be out in dangerous conditions like that." Judy sighed, " He said that I would be much better suited to be at home in safety raising children."

Nick stifled a chuckled, which earned a death glare, causing his ears to fall back flat," Sorry fluff...but i don't see you sitting at home trying to take care of several dozens fuzz balls."

Judy's face softened, "Thanks, to top it off...he then looked and said we should cut the dinner short, go back to his place and work on our math."

"He didn't." Nick gasped in anger, Judy turned to her friend and saw he was genuinely pissed, a small snarl on his upper muzzle. A bolt of fear made her shudder just how much he looked like a predator, "He pretty much said..'Hey screw your job, lets go make you a stay at home mom'." She gave a slight shudder, "He pretty much said we should mate and breed."

Nick clenched his paws tight, claws digging into his pads."How can you put up with this crap Judy? Have you brought this up to your parents?"

"Um well ...no not yet but..."

"But nothing fluff, your my best friend and I don't like thinking that these bucks are treating you like some trophy doe to conquer and brag about. You deserve to be treated like the Judy Hopps i know." Nick said exasperated.

Judy's breath caught in her throat, she never knew Nick cared this much about her...yea true they were best friends and partners, doing nearly everything together, but this struck a nerve. Why couldn't there be a buck out there like him to treat her right. She sighed, "To top it all off...He talked about showing me the city at night. I've heard so much from you, Clawhauser, Fru Fru, ...even Bogo. About how beautiful the city is at night. Ugh but i guess there isn't one male in this town to do that."

'Male?' Nick thought, 'hmm' "Come one Judy, it cant be all bad.?"

"Nick" she sighed taking another drink of smoothie, "I've had 33 bad dates in a row...Im hopeless."

Nick pulled her into a deep hug, one that she returned, "Judy...its not you, its them. They see you as some way to fame. To claim that they dated, or married, or well...mated with the great Judy Hopps, THE first bunny cop. They are the ones with a messed up view of you. You just want an honest date with a great guy that will treat you right. If i was a bunny...well, you'd be treated like you want to be treated."

Judy smiled at his words, he was right. "Hey Fluff, ..how bout you and i...uh well" Nick stopped and scratched the back of his neck. Judy turned to see him actually nervous. "Yes Nick?" she asked.

"Well, i was wondering, since you said male earlier not buck...if i could have a shot.? Show you a date you deserve.?"

Judy beamed in joy and jumped into another hug, before a feeling of sorrow and dread caused her to pull back and nearly cry. "I cant Nick..as much as id love to ..my parents would never..we bunnies are very traditional when it comes to courting...Im sorry." She looked away from her friend.

"Oh." his ears fell, "Well i wasn't fully serious fluff, just trying to cheer ya up, oh and i almost forgot another silver lining."

Judy wiped a small tear, "Whats that slick Nick?" she giggled.

"Well...isn't this weekend your last in this crappy place? Your lease runs up Monday morning and your new apartment right next to mine starts." He said with a wink.

"Oh my ...jeez your right Nick, i cant believe i forgot." She again leaped and gave him a hug around his neck. He laid his muzzle on her shoulder and inhaled her scent. God how he loved that. He loved everything about her. Her drive, her scent, her humor, those lovely eyes, those..."Nick? You ok" He laughed nervously as he realized he was really enjoying the hug. He let her down and chuckled. "Well carrots, since your feeling better i guess ill see ya in the morning, we still up for our Saturday routine? Coffee, jogging, and lunch?" He gave her his usual smirk and gaze. She smiled, "Of course wouldn't miss it for the world."

With that he gave an exaggerated bow and left her apartment, gently closing her door. She locked it up, finished her smoothie and muffin and laid on the bed as sleep started to take over. She smiled thinking of her friend as the stresses melted away. "If only..." was the last coherent thought she had before falling asleep.

 **Alright first chapter down and ...several to go lol. Im not going to let much info on the plot out all at once..ill let the other chapters tell that. Until then...all you readers know what to do. Pm and review any thoughts or ideas. Im open to any and all ideas for chapters, stories, ships etc.**

 **Till then -Fyrewolf-**


	2. Chapter 2

Judy was awake before her alarm clock blared it first note. 7:00 shone brightly. She jumped of the bed and rushed around her tiny room for the last time, grabbing the rest of her belongings. It wasn't much, a single change of comfy clothes, her alarm clock and a small duffel bag that had spare police gear. She nearly skipped to the door, walked into the hallway and took one last glance at her old home. Several memories flooded her mind.

- **15 months ago-**

The door was slowly opened to find a russet colored fox and a grey bunny in the hallway. The bunny limped and eased onto the bed. Nick walked in and shut the door.

He whistled loudly, "Dang Fluff, makes my bridge seem huge."

"Har har." She chuckled at him. He sat on the bed as she fell on her back onto the pillow. She fell asleep before she knew it, the events of stopping that dang ewe wore her out. She awoke hours later to the sun shining through her window, the bright light forcing her to keep her eyes closed. She found herself snuggling against something. Something very warm, She heard light breathing nearby,and she inhaled a scent, expecting the laundry soap. Instead a primitive part of her brain kicked in, sending her into a panic. _Fox...predator...close...run...jump ...FLEE.._ She felt her muscles tighten ready to run, before her logical brain kicked in... _Wait...Fox...Nicks the only fox i've been near lately, so of course I'm going smell that...But...why is it so ...fresh, so strong...?_

Judy opened her eyes to find her vision block by white and red fur. She glanced up to see her friends face. No smirk, no gaze, just the soft face of one deep asleep. She smiled, and snuggled closer, knowing there was a possibly the friendship might not last another week.

- **Present day-**

Judy smiled at the thought of so long ago, so much had changed in that time. She was reinstated as an officer, she had convinced Nick to go through the academy, was made her partner...and now she was moving to a much better, bigger apartment...right down the hall from Nick in the same building. She started to close the door. A small feeling of sadness crept in. She fully shut the door and sighed. She closed a chapter in her life, ready to start a new one. She took a deep breath and walked down the hall to the stairs. At the bottom was the landlady. Judy gave the old armadillo woman a hug, handed her the key, was given her $200 deposit back, and she went out to the street to head to her new home. A short taxi ride later she arrived at the building. She took the elevator to the 5th floor. As soon as the doors opened, it was different. The hallways bigger, cleaner, the light brighter and more inviting. Judy walked right by Nick door, E6 and kept going to hers E10. She unlocked the door and let it silently open to her new place. Just the entrance way was bigger than her old place. She walked in and look left a large bathroom with a full body fur dryer. On the right was a small coat closet. Continuing down the hall opened to the kitchen on the left everything built in an odd size...slightly bigger than a bunny but slightly smaller than wolf sized. Most animals fit in that area so it made sense to her. Across from the kitchen was a washer dryer combo set into a little nook. This and bathroom made her the happiest, no more communal bathroom or walked down several flights of stairs to wash her laundry in a washer made for rhinos.

The largest area was a Living room area that a had a door to the bedroom which was huge especially for her. oh well plenty of room for indoor exercising on rainy days. She set her bag down and started getting her jogging clothes out when something made her jump.

"Wow great view, could get used to that, and nice apartment too."

Judy jumped and turned to find Nick holding two coffees with a cocky smirk on his face, his eyebrows raised. She blushed as she realized she was bent over her ass towards him.

"NICK! not funny" Her face getting red.

He shrugged, "Matter of opinion, ya ready to go jogging?"

"Yea one second," She mumbled and headed into the bed room to change. She walked out wearing thigh length tight shorts, and tank top with the ZPD logo. Nicks eyebrows raised and was about to say something when Judy grabbed one of the coffees, "Come on slick, lets get to it." She took of sip and was slightly shocked, Black coffee, one sugar, two pumps sweet carrot flavor...her favorite. How'd he know? She shook it off and they walked side by side down the hall to the elevator.

 **Ok decided to slow the story a bit, last chapter moved a little quick romance wise...which there is a reason. That was supposed to be a flashback to 20yrs in the past after a tragedy which made the story VERY dark. I changed my mind and removed the dark element without changing the flashback which explains the speed.**

 **Either way Dont forget to review and PM any ideas (ships, oneshots, lemons, ideas) ill listen to them all, best idea ill give a shoutout and thanks to**

 **Till next time -Fyrewolf-**


	3. Chapter 3

It was very quiet in the elevator during the very short ride down. The only noises was the slight slurping of the liquid caffeine Nick had brought for him and Judy. The bunny glanced over towards her Reynard partner and saw his face had an expression she wasn't used to. Uncertainty. His eyes seemed distant, the usual glint of hope and mischievousness was gone, instead seemed to be replaced with ...fear?.. against?.. Whatever it was it unnerved the young doe. She wasn't sure if she like her friend like this. Nick glanced over to see Judy stealing glances at him. He gave a light smirk, "Aw see something ya like fluff?"

She nearly choked on her coffee as his flirty question startled her from her thinking. She looked into his face to see his demeanor was back to his usual sarcastic smirk. He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She scoffed and bounced her hips off his legs. "In your dreams slick" He chuckled as the doors opened and they walked out to the lobby.

"Soo we going to enjoy our drinks as we walk to the park to jog as usual, or do we need to get money for the bus?" Judy asked between sips.

"Nope, we are going to arrive in style," Nick stated as he stopped in front of a parked car.

Judy raised her eyebrows and drooped an ear, "Oh how so?"

Nick smirk and motioned behind him by jerking his head back. She followed the motion to see him leaning on a sports car. Her eyes widened as she gazed over the vehicle. A older 2 door sporty muscle car. Convertible soft top, gleaming silver paint with heavy metallic flakes, highly polished aluminum spoke rims, flat black racing stripes. It seemed to be built for a wolf but would've easily fit a fox.

Judy was actually very impressed, "Wow Nick thats so c..." She was stopped as thoughts raced, "Since when do you have a car? Not once in the nearly 2 years have you ever mentioned or drove a car."

He just smiled and opened the passenger door for her, She slowly got in and nearly melted into the plush cloth seats. He quickly walked to the other side and got in his seat. He put a key in the ignition and turned the key, letting the powerful v8 engine sing it throaty song. The sound and vibrations sent shivers up the bunny's spine. He pushed a button on a dash, a motor whirred behind them, and the cloth top retracted and folded up into the trunk. He flipped on a set of aviators on his muzzle, pushed in the clutch, and smoothly put the car in first and nearly effortlessly left the curb, the throaty rumble getting louder.

"Seriously Nick, how did you get this...its not..um.." She fumbled with her words, not wanting to hurt or offend her vulpine friend. Instead of being hurt, he just chuckled.

"Well, not all my vast wealth was from hustling, i did hold a few legitimate jobs in the day, one was at a car recycling yard. Ya know take a junk car, strip it down, separate out the metals like cast iron, aluminum, magnesium alloy, copper and such and send them to various metal foundry's. So they could be remelted into new cars and trucks. Anyway this beauty comes in, my favorite car, built perfect size. Was pretty rough though, The clutch was slipping bad, engine knocking and rattling, tires bald, brakes shot..ya know just name it and it was wrong. Either way , i talked to the boss, said id give up a weeks pay to own the car. He gives me the title and i carefully drag her to a storage garage. Over the past 10 years i slowly restored her. Turns out FInnicks a really good mechanic and he helped with a lot. Last weekend was the final piece."

Judy was in shock, she was so glad it was a legal thing, she hated assuming he hustled it...or worse. She was with it enough to keep the conversation going."...And what was the final part?"

He glanced at her as he down shifted to come to stop at the park, "Well, needed to custom order a bunny sized passenger seat for my favorite person." She blushed lightly, before realizing they had gotten to the park already. Nick pushed the button again and the top closed off the roof once more, They got out and he locked teh door. They went to the jogging trail and began their stretching, Judy not noticing Nick once again deep in thought. His muzzle covered in expression of concern and worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait everyone. Been working on other projects and i also needed to watch the movie a few times to get the chemstry down.**

As they stretched, Judy couldn't help but feel that today something was..well off. She glanced over to her fox friend as he stretched. Watching as his muscles flexed and relaxed. Those strong predator tendons and muscles evolved to hunt little prey like her, she admired his flexibility as he stretched to reach his paws. His sharp claws barely seen as his paw flattened out on the ground. Wondering where else that flexibility would be great in. Her ears felt warm as her body started reacting to her thoughts of a strong pred like him ...wait WHAT. ' _Where did all this come from'_ Her mouth felt dry. She shook her head and kept stretching as she began thinking. ' _Ok ok ...lets see...i didn't think this last night, or well have any naughty thought during her date...date wait that was last night, I timed it so she wouldn't be in heat so I wouldn't send the wrong idea_.' She stopped heat...she started her heat...around her partner...that wouldn't let her live it down. She screwed up her muzzle and sighed. She would just focus on other things until their jog was over.

Nothing helped...not the entire jog. All the lapine thought about was how his taut muscles moved his lithe body, his musky vulpine scent tickled her nose sending her thoughts wild, both in fear and anticipation. She was quiet not wanting her hormone driven mind to spill out. They got back to his car and got back in to head home to shower, making things worse, his musky vulpine-ness sending her thoughts racing. Judy remembered something, she reached into her handbag and pull a small pill bottle. She quickly pull out a pill and swallowed it while Nick wasn't looking. Until he startled her with a question.

"Hormone suppressant?" Nick asked.

"uh um..maybe.." Her ears were bright red.

"Its ok fluff...it happens. Its all nature," He gave her a smirk, "I wondered what i smelt earlier, now I know"

"You ..you could..."

Nick tapped his nose with a claw and flashed a toothy grin, sending a slight shiver up her spine, "Remember carrots...I'm a fox, a predator, "He chuckled, "I'm your predator, we were adapted to find and catch bunnies, at all times of the year."

Judy blushed at the ideas and shook her head lightly to ignore them, hoping her pill would kick in. "I never wanted to start my heat around you Nick." She looked down.

"Whys that fluff? Your my friend, that happens to be female...it was bound to happen eventually."

Judy blushed again, "Well...i just..., " She sighed and frowned as she thought about it, "Well to be honest, its a bit embarrassing to get horny around my best friend."

Nick just chuckled as he pulled away from the curb to head back home. He knew he would never mock her for going into heat. It happens all the time, who cares if it happens to his best friend. Regardless of that though, he was trying to ignore her sweet scent. He did his best to make sure it didn't get to him, even though it started to affect him. Nick shifted in his seat as his pants started feeling tight. He needed a distraction and fast. His lapine partner finally spoke halfway to the apartment building, bringing him out of his thoughts. "So what now slick?"

He gave her his signature smirk, "Well carrots, first, we are heading back to our homes to shower. Then, i'm not sure what your going to do, but i have something very uh...important to take care of." His smirk faded.

Judy's ears fell and she cocked her head as she got confused, "Like what?"

"Well, " Nicks ears fell flat and a frown took over his muzzle," I had Benji do some research for me to find someone. Someone i haven't talked to in a long time."

Judy felt a weird feeling in her chest that she couldn't identify at first. Who did Nick need to find so bad? An ex? She decided to press the issue a bit. "Who's that Nick? A young vixen who's heart you stole?" She gave a light chuckle.

Nick returned the laugh, "Kinda fluff...its my mom."

Judy's ear perked up. Nick NEVER talked about his family before. He never so much as mentioned anything about his past expect when they first met on the Nighthowler case.

"Oh Nick...wow thats just...wow." was the only words she could muster.

"Yea...i haven't talked to her in ..well, a very long time now." He stated flatly as they pulled up to their shared building. Before they could get out, Judy stopped him in his tracks by placing her paw on top of his. Nick turned to face her and she could see the anxiety in his eyes, something she never saw.

"Hey, why don't we both take a shower and i'll meet you in the hallway, ill go with you on this."

Nicks eyes widened, he didn't expect her to want to join him. "You sure fluff? You don't have to if it would be awkward. Ya know with your heat."

"Hey, the pill should kick in soon. And of course i'm sure Nick, your my best friend, Id always be there for you."

Nicks muzzle lit up in a smile, not a cocky smirk or the typical Nick hustler grin, but an honest wholesome smile. His eye bright and cheerful and, on the edge of tearful. He coughed to clear his throat.

"Well then, ill see you outside of your door once our showers are done."

Judy smiled, loving this feeling. The giddiness of her friend letting her into his life and not letting his mask of loneliness get in the way. Today was sure turning out to be interesting. She just hoped everything went good meeting his mother.

 **Well Wildehopps fans, let me know what you all think so far, either in a review or a PM. Ill listen to all thoughts and ideas for ships in the story. let me know what ya got lol**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick shivered and sighed as he stood in the cold water trying to cool off his arousal. The evidence of it being rinsed down the drain. He couldn't believe he got that horny from his friends scent. Her lovely, erotic sc... _NO NO NO Bad fox._ He sighed as he stepped out of the shower and into his body dryer. _She wouldn't want me anyway. Too different...we are better of as friends._ His muzzle turned into a smile. _Best friends_. With his fur dry, he did his best to manage it by trying to brush it down. Once he felt he was well groomed, he headed to his closet to find a nice outfit. He quickly decided against his normal attire. _Too tacky...hmm lets see..._ Nick grabbed a nice long sleeve navy blue shirt, red tie, black slacks. Not overly dressy...but not to casual. He gave himself a cocky smirk from the mirror, grabbed his keys and phone, and left his apartment to find he was alone, waiting in the hallway. He sat on a bench and pulled out his phone to surf Muzzlebook, when a thought hit him.

He changed web page to Zoogle and got to work.

'Lapine Dating Traditions' ENTER

Nick saw several sites but one caught his eye. 'An Observation on Lapine courting' He was about to click it when he heard the sound of a door nearby opening. He glanced over to see Judy closing and locking her went to say hi when his voice caught. She looked great, from her tight jeans, pink button up, her ears half up, the amethyst eyes sparkling in the light. His heart leapt when she looked at him and waved. "Hey slick...ya ready?"

Nick coughed and put up a smirk, "Of course fluff, just enjoying the view." He took a big inhale and smelt her blueberry shampoo and a light floral perfume...but no other scents. He was a bit disappointed, but also very relieved. "I see your suppresent kicked in fluff." he smirked.

"Yep..about time to. Would hate to have you arrest every bunny on the block for harassment." She bumped her hip against his, making his heart skip.

Nick gave a small bow and indicated to the elevator, "Shall we madam?"

Judy smiled and walked down the hall, her vulpine friend right beside her. The ride down was once again quiet, but not full of tension as before.

As they got in his car, Nicks muzzle once again went to one of nervousness, and oddly sorrow. Judy noticed this and put her hand on his, "It'll be ok Nick, I'm here for ya." Nick smiled and started the car. As they pulled away, both had the same thoughts, 'Hopefully this goes good."

The minutes and blocks went by as slow as they could it seemed. The car was filled with silence as both mammals mulled over things. It was nerve racking for a certain bunny so Judy decided to break the tension.

"So...your mom...Do you remember anything about her?"

"Oh yea, She was supportive, told the corny 'mom' jokes, was always there to cheer me up, be a shoulder to cry on...she always...told..." Nick trailed off as his eyes got misty. "And What did i do? I ran away after my 14th birthday... Dad had left years prior, leaving us hurting money wise...and i ran like a coward. Guess me and him had more in common than i thought." He spat dryly.

"No...Nick your better than your dad. Your at least going to try to make things right."

"Yea after 15 years." He sighed.

Judy went to say something when what he said clicked." 15 years...Nick your math is wrong."

"No its not Judy...I'm not 32 I'm actually 29 you guessed my age to high...I always acted and looked older. Made hustles with Fin easier. I just...never told you the truth. I'm sorry... I've always wanted to but i didn't want you mad that i had lied about my age."

"But Nick...thats way you took your birthday off...you didn't want me to know what you were hiding...oh nick." Judy sighed, then tried ot lighten the mood. "Ya know...you didn't lie to me...you just never corrected my mistake. You did look older...and still do. Just adds to your mature look...to bad it didn't help your immature attitude." She chuckled.

Nick returned the laugh, "I see i'm rubbing off on you Carrots." He face got serious as they pulled in front of an older brick building. They silently got out of the car and walked up to the door. A series of women laughing could be barely heard through the thick door. Nick took a deep breathe and knocked loudly. Both of their breathes caught in their throats as they heard paw steps. "One minute, be right with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Had to edit this chapter...made a few mistakes.**

Nick let out a saddened sigh, "That ...wasn't my mom." Nick's heart fell along with his head. Judy let out a defeated sigh. They heard someone approach the door and the sound of the locks being undone. The large wood door swung open to reveal an elderly white tail doe. She looked over the two with bright eyes and an odd expression. "Oh hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi ma'am, we are very sorry for interrupting, but we are looking for someone that used to live here." Judy stated.

Nick finished, his voice cracking from sadness, "Vivian Wilde."

Before the deer could respond, another voice came from somewhere deep into the house, "Becky, Who is it?"

Nicks breath caught in his throat, and clenched his paws. A gesture Judy noticed.

"Its a young bunny doe and a todd Vi, said they are looking for you?"

There was a pause, then the voice returned. "Looking for me, oh hey if they are part of some political group, i know who I'm voting for, I've already donated, oh and I refuse to buy any Ranger Scout stuff until get an apology from the leader." The mystery voice gaining an irritated edge.

Judy took a step forwards, "Oh no we are from the ZPD"

"ZPD...Why would you want to talk to me?"

"Its about your son Nick."

Nick cough loudly, "Carrots, you shouldn't have said it like that." His face still and emotionless. Judy cringed as she thought about what she had said. Her ears perked up as she heard loud crashing and things being quickly moved. A red blur assaulted her eyes and she was quickly yet gently lifted off the porch. Staring her back in the face was a slightly older looking vixen, grey touching her muzzle, the look of shock and fear on her face. Bright green eyes that matched Nicks was tear filled. The vixens voice cracked, "You know where my Nicky is? Where is he, is he ok?"

Judy couldn't say anything, the quick actions of the vixen startled her speechless. Nicks voice brought them both out of their stupors. "M...Mom"

The vixen looked over and gently set Judy back down. She slowly walked over and looked her son in the eyes, before grabbing him in a tight hug that Nick returned. Both voices sobbing.

"Oh Nicky you came back...Its b..been so long."

"Mom I'm so sorry I left."

Judy just stood there, eyes misty from the happy reunion. They finally broke apart, the vixen wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh please come in ...we need to catch up." The two foxes started to walk through the door when Nicks Mom stopped and looked back towards the bunny. "Oh this means you too sweetie, any friend of Nicks in more than welcome." Judy's ears perked up and she followed the foxes, shutting the door behind her.

They all walked through the hallway, Judy looking around noticing all the pictures on the walls. Everything seemed to be of a much younger Nick. Some with his mom, a few with an older todd she assumed was his father. A lot seemed to be all when he was about 10 or so. Nothing of the teens, or young adult. They got to the kitchen to find several mammals sitting around a table, drinking various drinks. There was a elderly bunny doe, an older ewe, the white tail doe from earlier, and another vixen one about Nicks age.

As soon as they were noticed, the ewe was the first to speak up, "Wow Vi, who's the todd?"

"This Danielle, is my son Nick." Vivian said hugging Nick again, earning a slight giggle from Judy.

"Wow That's little Nicky? Dang he grew up, he looks just like John." The bunny stated.

"Except Nicks got Vivian's eyes." The deer corrected.

"Sorry gals, but i didn't expect my son to return today. Do you mind if we pick this up next weekend?"

They all spoke at the same time.

"Of course not"

"Sure, catch up with Nick."

"Oh Vi of course we wont mind." They all stood up and began to place their cups into the sink. Judy noticed the ewe having difficulty. She walked over to her, "Do you need help?"She offered her paw.

The ewe looked up, and took the bunnies paw with her hoof, "Oh why thank you dearie." They began walking to the door when Judy spoke up, "Sorry for interrupting."

"Oh no its fine sweetie, besides, I need to visit my daughter anyway."

"Where is she?"

"Oh dearie, she is in prison, getting the help she needs."

Judy paused as the older ewe looked at her, and thats when Judy saw it. The eyes and face. She was looking at Dawn Bellwethers mother.

"Oh..ma'am ...i i uh." Judy stuttered.

The ewe opened the door, "Its ok Ms. Hopps, She made a mistake and she is paying for it. I just hope she learns her lesson there." She paused, " Oh and call me Danielle." She smiled at Judy then left through the door, following the others to their cars. Judy smiled and turned to go back to the kitchen, the sound of laughter echoing through the walls.


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST**

 **Ok first off, sorry for the long delays between chapter uploads. I'm working on getting my first fanfic, a FNAF fic, close being finished. I should be ending part one of that this upcoming weekend. Once that is done, i can and will focus all my energy on this one. This explains why all the chapters so far are all under 1k word count. I apologize for this. Once i start putting more into this fic, my word count should be 1-2k per chapter, and also be moving the story along better. This was originally a very dark, twisted fic in which Judy had been dead for 15-20 years and Nick was barely coping with it. Everything in this was supposed to be his life flashing back as he is on his deathbed. BUT there was a lot of stories like that already (comics included) so i cut all the dark stuff out and left the cuter stuff in. There will be eventual Wildehopps fluff, but not for a while. Got a lot of story to tell before i get to that. So just hold out and the chapters will get longer.**

Judy walked back into the kitchen area to find Nick and his mother deep in embrace, sobbing and laughing at the same time.

"Oh Nicky, I don't want this to be a dream, please be really here." Vivienne pleaded sobbing.

"Its real ma, i swear to you this is real." Nick chuckled, eyes misty.

Judy just stood there as the two foxes hugged and cried in joy. It wasnt long before his mother broke away from the hug. "Oh Nick its been so long, I wanted to rush up to the stage when you were badged and hug you then and there, but wasn't sure you were ready to face me yet." Vivienne chuckled, "Given your past 'career', if that is what you could call it."

Nicks face fell, terror on his muzzle, "What ...what uh do you mean?"

"Oh don't you play dumb Nicky, sending me envelopes weekly with varying amounts of cash, and no one at ANY hiring agency had heard about nor seen your face." Vivienne smirked, "And i may have seen you in Tundra-town freezing something, that i then saw you later selling outside of a bank, across the street where i happen to been working." Vivienne giggled at the face the younger todd was making. The same face Judy was laughing openly at, "I believe you called them 'Pawpsicles'? Very cute son."

Nick stood there stammering, jaw working up and down unable to form coherent words. Judy couldn't believe that Nick, the most snarky, sarcastic, emotionally constipated mammal she knew, was completely speechless. Vivienne's face was calm and smooth, her eye bright and full of a eerily similar glint of mischievousness.

"I'm sorry mom, I just thought you'd be mad i was hustling folks, just skating by reinforcing the Foxes' stereotype."

"Oh I am mad Nicky," his mother scolded, then her eyes took on a softer tone, "but there is one thing you can do to make it up to me."

"Name it mom." Nick pleaded sitting down into a chair next to her.

"Go up to your old bedroom and sitting on your old bed is a blue photo-album."

"Oh gods no please...not that one, please not my kit pics." Nicks ears fell. Judy's ears perked up, the idea of seeing Nick as a young kit was too good to pass up. "Besides mom, I thought that you only showed kit pics to the girlfriend," Nick sat back smirking, "and Judy is just a friend, so she is excluded from the embarrassing trip down memory lane."

"Oh your right, but Judy here, "Vivienne motioned to the bunny doe, "Is your girlfriend," She paused, her muzzle upturning into a cocky smirk that rivaled Nick's, "That is, she is a Girl that is a friend, a girl ...friend with a space in the middle, so she is included in that, now be a good todd and fetch it for mommy, or else I go get it...AND the tape player and VHS tapes of kit Nick nude in the bathtub."

Nick sighed and stood up, his ears and tail down. He mumbled something about being out-hustled before leaving the kitchen, the sound of claws clicking on the stairs the only sound. Judy turned back to Vivienne, the fox giving the doe a very satisfied smile.

"Nice one Mrs. Wilde." Judy beamed.

"Oh thank you dear, and please, it's Vivienne."

Nick returned with an old blue worn looking binder. He gently set it on the table and sat next to Judy, still grumbling about the events. His mother grabbed the binder and opened it to the first page, having several pictures of a very pregnant Vivienne, standing next to who could only be Nick's father.

"Now little bunny, lets see if we can make a red fox turn redder."

Judy glanced over to see Nick's cheek fur bristle in embarrassment, "Too late." He mumbled.

 **So...what's everyone thinking so far? Love to hear feedback from people, good or bad. so let me have it. Oh and if anyone has any ideas for charactors let me know, I have a few spaces from the editing process that need filling. (Havent decided if going to put myself in yet...prob not we will see)**

 **So until next chapter, Stay furry my friends -Fyrewolf-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone, got another chapter for ya. Now that i can focus more on this fanfic, the chapters will be longer, and the fluff...fluffier. That sounded better in my head.**

 **Anyway here you go. Enjoy**

* * *

"Oh that is so precious." Judy gushed at the picture of Nick as a very young kit, sitting nude in the bathtub, a beard, and hat made of bubbles. She glanced over and Nick was hiding his face in his paws.

"Oh yes little Nicholas was a handful." Vivienne chuckled. She turned the page and Judy 'Aww'd' Little Nick was dressed very sharply in a small tuxedo, big beaming smile on his muzzle, standing next to another fox that made Judy gasp. The older todd looked just like Nick, albeit had a touch of grey on his muzzle, slight look of weariness, and hazel eyes. "Wow, is that Nicks father?" Judy saw Nick's ears flick, picking his head up to see the image.

"Oh yes that his father, Jonathan. We was a very handsome fox," Vivienne smiled, "But it was more than his looks that got my attention. He was very charming, witty, romantic as one could be."

Nick scoffed and stated as plain as he could, "Yea, he was a great guy at the beginning." Judy heard the sarcasm and pain in his voice.

Vivienne sighed, "Yes, when he left us, it hurt us both."

Judy's ears drooped at the sudden change in the room. "So ...um what's the story here," Judy interrupted, trying to lighten the mood by pointing to the picture.

Vivienne's smile returned, "Oh that was a very fun day. We all were going to family reunion. Jonathan dressed up, was supposed to be a very formal picture with his siblings, and this little stinker," Vivienne paused to ruffle the fur on Nick's head, making his chuckle, "just had to dress like his daddy." The elder vixen placed her paw on Nick's, "Nick adored his father, always wanting to be just like him."

"At least I made an effort to come back," Nick mumbled. He looked over and saw the look on Judy's face, "Don't worry Carrots, I'll spill the sad tale later." Only to receive a light slap on the back of the head.

"Ack... Mom what i do now?" Nick stuttered.

"Don't insult your friends with such a speciest remark young tod."

"Oh no no Vivienne, it's a cute nickname he's given me. At first I didn't like it, but I've grown fond of it." Judy quickly cut in.

Vivienne gave them an incredulous look, then smiled, "Ah I see." She glanced at the clock, "Oh dear is that the time, I got to be heading to the office." She stood and began putting things away.

"Office?" Nick asked tilting his head.

"Well, if you'd visit once in a while, you'd know I work at the real estate office in Sahara Square." The vixen chuckled.

"Wow mom, thats amazing, how long?"

"About 10 years now, my client list is very extensive."

"That's so cool mom."

"Thanks dear." She began walking towards the front door, Nick and Judy right behind her. She locked the door and headed to the street to hail a cab. She turned and gave Nick a very tight hug. "You better come and visit really soon. Don't make me hunt your tail down."

"No need for that mom, how about sometime this week you and me can catch lunch. Catch up a little."

"That be great son." She hugged her son one more time as the cab arrived. Vivienne climbed into the back seat, waving to her son and Judy as the cab pulled away.

Nick took a deep breath and sighed, "I feel much better."

Judy giggled, "Even with the embarrassing pictures?"

"Even then." He smirked, "So meet ya at the diner for lunch?"

"Meet me?" Judy looked up at the fox, "Where are you going?"

"To go meet up with Fin, see how things are going, ya know. Besides, I thought you had to call your parents?"

"Oh duh right, See ya in a bit then Slick." She gave Nick a smile and walked down the street pulling her phone out as Nick headed the opposite direction. She hit the speed dial button and heard the drone of the ringing. A click interrupted, "Hello? Judy Hi"

"Hi Mom. Just thought I'd give ya a call today."

"Oh thats nice sweetie, Id let you talk to your father, but he's out in the fields."

"Thats ok, Just thought Id let ya know how my last date went."

"Oh, how'd it go sweetie?" Judy could hear the optimism in her mothers voice.

"It was terrible mom. He was the most speciest buck I've ever met or talked to."

Judy heard her mother sigh, "I wanted to call you and let you know but it was too late in the evening, your father over heard the same thing from someone at the market. Guess he already tried to date another doe from here in the burrow and she said no as well. For the thing apparently."

"Didn't you guys think of asking that when he talked to you guys?"

"Oh um well sweetie you see he uh." Her mother began stammering.

"Mom, he did ask you in person? Right?" Judy asked her confusion making way to anger.

"Not exactly sweetie, he kinda muzzle-timed."

"Let me get this straight, you expect me to follow some silly traditions, when it sounds like the bucks you send me don't?" Judy asked through her teeth.

Another sigh, "Sorry dear, with technology and all, none of the bucks have come asking in person."

"Unbelievable. Has any of them even seemed like ok guys? Or they all just say what you want to hear?"

"Sorry Judes, all of them from what you told us just seemed to lie a bit." Judy heard her mother hesitate for a second, "Well except for one, do you remember a Terrence Hareson?"

"Yea weren't they down the road from us? Had a smaller family if i can remember" Judy paused, "I don't fully remember anyone in specific though."

"Well he called this morning, he's a doctor in Zootopia, heard you were around and never got around to asking, but now that his internship is done, he has more time for socializing and was wondering if you were available." Bonnie paused again, "He sounded very sweet and formal on the phone, he remembered you from school, especially the carrots festival play you did. He just wants to take it slow, maybe meet you for coffee tomorrow morning."

Judy stopped walking and sighed. She didn't want another bad date, but on the other paw, if he is from the burrow like her, and remembers her play, he might not be too bad. Besides, it's just coffee. "Ok ok what's his number, I'll call him after lunch with Nick k?"

"Ok," Bonnie gave the number to her daughter, "So how his Nick doing? He adjusting to life as an officer?"

Judy laughed, "Barely, doesn't fully wake up until he has his precious coffee."

Bonnie chuckled, "Gideon is the same way, must be a fox thing. He looks so out of sorts for a while in the morning. The little ones all follow him around when its super early for him when he comes over to buy produce. Pretend to be little zombies."

Judy laughed out loud at the visual image, "Oh my god, that is so funny, Maybe Nick and Gideon's related."

Her mothers laughter filled her ears. Judy returned the loud laughter, mammals on the street giving her odd looks. After the laughing fit,Judy had to ask her mother a question thats been bugging her for a bit. "Hey mom, before i go, I got a serious question. And don't tell dad, just between me and you."

"Sure sweetie, What is it?"

"Well...Just as a hypothetical question, not really thinking about it, just something a coworker asked me. Would you be against it if i say...dated a mammal that wasn't a bunny?" Judy bit her lower lip.

"Oh um well, Do you mean like a Hare? Or like some other species?" Her mother sounded uneasy.

"Well, actually more like a say...a fox?" Judy paused. "Me and him was doing a case and the way we just flowed, the perp asked we were a thing ya know? Not actually thinking about it, just as a laugh what you say mom?"

"Oh well, as long as your happy dear. It be your father that have an issue with it. You know how he is. It did take a bit of convincing just to work with Gideon. But as for me, it be odd and weird, but as long as your happy." A loud crashing filled the speakers.

"Mom? What was that?"

"No Nathen get down, Natalie don't egg him on, no no. " Bonnie started raising her voice, "Sorry Judes, mom duty calls, Ill talk to you later ok?"

"Sure mom, talk to ya later, tell the fluffle i said HI." Judy giggled, she heard her mother hang up. Just as Judy put her phone in her pocket, she saw Nick rounding the corner.

"Hey fluff," the fox opened the door to the diner, "shall we?" He gave her a smirk, eyebrows cocked.

"Yep" She returned the smile entering the diner.

"So what you and your parents talk about Carrots?" Nick asked as they sat down.

The doe sighed, "Long story."

Nick smirked, "We got time."

* * *

 **Love to hear what everyone thinks so far. Good, bad whatever my PMs are open. Sorry for it going a little slow but i plan on this having at least 10 or so chapters in before i start throwing the Wildehopps at ya.**

 **Also, Id like to have a 2nd pairing in this somewhere, just to have a little variety and another perspective on Zootopian life. I have a few ideas but would like feed back.**

 **My Ideas are:**

 **One of Judys siblings (OC) and random Pred (OC) Havent fully figured out what species yet.**

 **Dawn/ OC (really rough idea here, OC possibly another fox or other canine)**

 **Vivienne wilde/ Finnick ( since for some reason i see him being as old as her, if not a few years younger)**

 **So those are my ideas, if theres any others that would be better let me know, best idea gets used.**

 **Oh also Jack savage prob wont be in this story. I know he shows up in other fics and canons, but not really sure how he fully came to be, or why he is in the fanfics. This may change after googling it, but no promises.**

 **So until next chapter, stay furry my friends -Fyrewolf-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Had a bit of writers block writing this. I know how i Want this to go, but its all the liitle daily fluff thats getting difficult to type. Ugh oh well, decided to time skip a bit here just to keep it rolling. Dont worry wont skip anything important, just little things that can be cut out.**

* * *

Judy walked back into her apartment after her coffee with Terry Hareson, and it went surprisingly well. He was very kind, a perfect gentleman, and from what she could tell, he was very honest. Didn't seem to be sexist or speciest. After losing track of time, she agreed to a date in the next few days. Judy was very excited for it, and also quite nervous and apprehensive. For good reason, over 30 bucks so far have gone down hill fast, none making it past the first date. She sighed as she started making a list of stuff she needed to buy for her new place. The bunny had just finished writing '-Pots and Pans' on the paper when a sharp rap on her door caught her attention.

"Who is it?" She called out, not expecting anyone at the moment.

A gruff sounding voice respond, "ZPD ma'am, here to ask you a few questions." It sounded a lot like Chief Bogo

Judy's ears dropped, "Oh about what officer?" She made her away to the door, placing her paw on the knob.

"Reports of a lapine doe disturbing the peace." The male voice stated, now sounding a little off.

"Oh really? And uh how did i disturb the peace officer?" She asked as she turned the knob, stifling a giggle.

The muzzle of her vulpine partner greeted her, He kept the fake 'Bogo' voice going, "Insubordination, Hopps. Not telling your partner how the date went." He gave her a smirk. Judy rolled her eyes, "Come on in slick." Nick nodded and entered his friends pad.

"Still a little bare here fluff." He remarked, his voice returning to normal.

"Yea, I'm actually about to head to a store to get stuff, And it wasn't a date Nick, just coffee." She grabbed her list and put it in her pocket along with her money. "Are you going to tell me you got yours all set?" She chuckled.

"Yep, got it set up while you were out at 'Coffee'" He air quoted with a smile. Judy turned in shock, "What? Where did you find stuff our...well...your size? I've been looking everywhere." She walked up to him and look him in the eyes.

"I know a great place carrots, we could go together." he looked at her as she smiled," That way i can help ya carry stuff for ya." His smirk grew, "That is...if you can stand to be seen with a very handsome, and eligible todd, since your now in a very committed relationship with Mr...uh. Whatever his name is."

"Har har Nick, sure lets go, Ill tell you about Terry on the way." Nick chuckled as he followed her out of the apartment and into the hallway.

* * *

"So he's a doctor at Zootopia General, from a smaller family of bunnies, Lived in your hometown, and remembers you from the talent show you did while a kid. Which by the way, i want to see a video of mini Carrots in her costume."Nick smirk grew wider. They were only a block or two away from the store Nick knew about. It was only a short walk away, Judy embarrassed that she missed it since he said its so obvious.

"Nah uh, Not happening, and yes. He's also caring, very smart, great with kids, oh and very well mannered." Judy nearly gushed with giddiness, "He seems so much better than the last 30 or so."

"That's great, guess I should get my tux out." Nick chuckled.

Judy looked at him in confusion, "Why? And since when do YOU have a suit?" Her curiosity peaked as she tried to imagine him in a snazzy tux. She had to admit the mental image was very appealing.

"Oh from a few 'Jobs'," He coughed at the word, "That i needed to look very nice and professional to pull off."

Judy just smiled at him, She understood. Of all the people in the city, she wouldn't judge him on his past. They finally got to the store, which she was shocked to find Nick was right, it was just practically right around the corner. They walked inside and Judy gasped out loud. Everything in the store was made for animals her size. Well, maybe a fit bigger as well.

"Welcome to Fur-Mart C, fluff. Where mammals from weasel, otters, and bunnies, can shop. They also sell up to coyote and wolf."

"Wow Nick, this is amazing." Judy gave her foxy friend a tight hug.

"Yep yep it is, now whats first on the list?" Nick asks as Judy let him go and pulled out her piece of paper.

* * *

Judy stumbled into her apartment, with Nick right behind her. Both mammals arms' loaded with boxes and bags of home essentials. They set everything on the floor in a huff.

"Could've stopped me from getting EVERYTHING i needed all at once." She looked over to find leaning against her counter, setting her more fragile items on top. "What and make TWO trips? No way, as a male, I would rather die than make multiple trips." He hit his chest with fist and gave an over the top salute. Judy giggled at the sight.

"So now what fluff?" Nick asked as she grabbed her phone.

"I'm calling in for a large pizza, and we are going to get my place set up, then have dinner and a movie." She stated beaming her smile big. Nick looked fake shocked.

"Oh for shame Officer, dating two mammals at the same time, one of them your natural predator. Oh the scandals." He placed the back of his hand on his forehead, feigning disgust.

Judy gave him an equal look of mock disgust, "Oh yes, what would my poor mother say.?"

They both fell about laughing at the jokes. "Ok fluff, Ill go get some drinks from my place, and a few movies. If possible, get a half pred special, if not, I can suffer through your veggies." He gave her a wink as he left her room, she rolled her eyes as the phone rang.

* * *

 **Trying to type these little slices of fluff is a workout. Anyway, let me know your thoughts or questions and I'll do my best to answer (without giving too much away)**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone sorry for not uploading last week, had an issue to take care of and didnt get to post this chapter. Another slice of life chapter to fill the story a bit. Oh btw, might have noticed not only am i skipping time a bit, but not doing much invovling police work. Not sure how to type those types of chapters, i may in future, but for now im focusing on the friendship of Nick and Judy.**

* * *

Nick pulled the chicken breast out of the oven moment after the timer went off. He inhaled the aroma coming off the baked poultry, the added spices and marinade only making it smell more appealing.

"Smells delicious dear, I didn't know you cooked." He was pulled from his thoughts as his mothers voice called from his living room. He chuckled.

"Well, I AM a grown up todd, live in a very nice apartment, and I figured I'd treat my mother to a nice meal for once." He smiled as he placed one of the chicken pieces on a plate, along with mashed potatoes, and some green beans. Nick grabbed his mothers plate and glass of wine, taking them to her as she sat at his table. "Its a very lovely place Nicky, just needs a few...homey touches like pictures and it be perfect."

"Thanks mom, here ya go." He smiled placing her meal in front of her. "Oh Nicky this looks amazing," She smiled at her son, "Women love males that can spoil them like this." She took a sip of wine.

Nick chuckled as he grabbed his own meal and sat next to his mother at the table, "That's what I've heard too, maybe someday ill find this to be true."

"So Nicky, wheres your friend Judy at? She busy?" Vivienne asks as she took a bite of chicken.

"Kinda, she's on a date with a nice buck." He answered flatly, taking a bite of his own chicken.

Vivienne cocked one of her eyebrows, "Oh." She continued to eat, as her face showed her thoughts.

"Oh what?" Nick asked looking at his mother.

Vivienne paused and took a sip of wine, "Nothing really, Just curious as to why...your not on a date with Judy, she seems like a really nice girl."

Nicks muzzle broke out in a big smile, "She is. She's funny, smart, independent, energetic, she loves her job and..."

"So whats the problem sweetie?"

Nick looked his mother in the eye, "Well...several things. Shes like 5 years younger, different energy levels, completely different up bringing, different outlooks, and for the obvious, I'm a Fox, she's a Bunny. Predator and prey." Nick finished taking a gulp of wine.

His mother took a large inhale, "Nicholas Piberious Wilde, listen very carefully. Your father, he was older than me, I was eager and optimistic about the world, he was a bit down trodden from life and always busting tail to make a living, and we worked out." She smiled, Nick looked at her with an odd expression, She coughed lightly, "Worked for the most part i guess, still honey, don't let the small stuff get in the way."

"Ok but what about the whole predator/prey thing? We wouldn't be able to have kids, or even well..." Nick trailed off, his ears getting hot in embarrassment.

"There's always adoption, and... " She paused, "Look Im not supposed to say things like this, since it client confidentiality, but last month, a couple wanted me to find them an apartment that could suit them both. They were so afraid of neighbors saying things, but after doing some checking, turns out the Mammal Inclusion Act, protects inter-species couplings."

"So? I knew that, its more about her parents, they pretty traditional." He paused as he finished off his potatoes, "They send her on blind dates with bucks that approach them to court her, and she normally, goes along with it, even if it backfires nearly 30 times in a row."

"Wow, You know, we have our traditions as well, Nicky." She smiled.

"Yea I know Mom, I remember some of them, asking a vixens mother to court the vixen, todd sets up first big date while the vixen sets up the second one, blah blah." He chuckled.

His mother laughed as well, "Good at least you remembered a few things your mother taught you." She watched him take the plates and glasses to the sink. "And Nicky, I don't care who, or what you date. As long as your happy, Im happy."

"Really? Even we couldn't have kits?" He asked cocking his head.

"Of course Nicky, As long as your happy sweetie, besides, how many females whipped your tail into shape and got you to turn your life around?" His mother winked, causing Nick to laugh.

The rest of the evening was spent catching up. Telling his mother everything that had happened after he ran away. Everything from sleeping on the streets, stealing random fruits and veggies for food, meeting Finnick and all the hustles they pulled. Vivienne seemed very enthralled by how Judy and him met. She scowled as he told her how he tricked her and how he put her down, laughed as Judy out hustled him. She was very impressed when he stood up for her in front of her boss, and nearly teared up when he opened up to Judy. She wasn't sure how to feel when Nick told her about the press conference and what happened in the 2 or 3 months that led up to Judy apologizing to him. Vivienne was very impressed by both there acting skill while tricking Bellwether, and nearly cried tears of joy when the case was wrapped up and he decided to join the ZPD.

Vivienne wiped a tear away, "Oh Nicky, Your life was so rough." She chuckled, "No matter what, I'm still very proud of my little todd, you came so far. " She pulled him into a tight hug, "And I know your father would be proud too, you did the one thing he wanted so badly." He pulled away slightly and looked confused. She smiled and finished, "He wanted nothing more than for the world to see that us Foxes could be so much more than shifty and untrustworthy. And you did it Nicky." He hugged his mom again, trying not to let tears of joy fall.

When they finally broke apart, she wiped his tear away, "Such a handsome boy." She glanced at the time, "Well sweetie, this was fun. We need to do it again. Next time, invite that adorable little bunny. I got a few stories to tell her. " She winked. She gave him one more hug before heading for the door. Nick followed his mom and opened it for her, "I thought you wanted her around more, that would keep me from inviting her." He chuckled.

"Funny," She chuckled ruffling his hair, "See ya later son."

"Bye mom, drive safe." She smiled and left, leaving Nick to his thoughts. As he filled his sink with hot water, a single thought filled his mind, and he voiced his new thought to no one in particular, "I just want my best friend happy, If this doctor does that, great, Ill be happy for them and Ill find me a vixen to spend time with. BUT, If this new buck doesn't work out, I will do what it takes to make Judy happy." He smiled at the idea of dating Judy. Either way, that was a ways off.

* * *

 **So decided to focus a bit on Nick and his mother getting back on good terms. And giving a bit more on the traditions part. Ill get more into vulpine dating and lapine dating a bit in the next chapters, expanding a bit on what they would entail so look forward to that.**

 **Also, still working on a second pairing for the story to give it a bit more variety, just need to finalize between a few ideas and then Ill be set.**

 **Till next Chapter, dont forget to review or PM any idea and thoughts. -Fyrewolf-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Had to reupload. For some reason it wasnt showing up that it was put up. On my end it kept saying i only had 10 chapters...but had a review for ch11. Not sure what happened but oh well.**

* * *

 **What's this? TWO chapters in a row? Damn feel spoiled lol Lets see how Judy and Terence's date goes shall we?**

* * *

Judy Hopps sat at the table of a very nice restaurant alone, currently awaiting for Terence to arrive. He wasn't late, not at all. She was just a little early. Her ears picked up a familiar voice. Turning her head, she saw Terence walking towards her wearing a very nice tux. She smiled and stood out of the chair to greet him. He smiled as he walked over, grabbing her paw and gently placing a kiss upon it. Judy giggled warmly at the romantic gesture. Terence got behind her chair and moved it in as she made to sit down. Judy gave him a warm smile as he walked around to the other side. The night was spent enjoying a very nice meal and chatting about each others days. They both ordered the lapine special salad, as Judy talked about how boring patrol was, since not much been happening lately crime wise. Terence talked about a few close calls they had at the hospital.

"So, is it difficult being a bunny cop?" Terence finally asked, after they had finished eating.

"Oh its not too bad. At first it was since not many...if anything was made for anything smaller than a lynx or coyote, but its gotten better. We even have our own patrol car now. Oh and special built tranq guns and tasers." Judy added excitedly.

"We?" Terence asked after taking a sip of wine, "There's two rabbit officers?"

Judy took a sip of wine and giggled, "No me and my partner Nick Wilde , he's a fox. Since we are pretty close in size, and we work so well together since we are best friends, they kept us as partners." Judy explained taking another bite of salad, thoroughly enjoying the taste.

"Really? Wow thats impressive." Terence stated.

"Why's that Terence?" Judy asked, her worry increased slightly. She really hoped Terence wouldn't be a speciest, he seemed like such a nice guy.

"Well, To be honest Judy, Not many rabbits I've met, especially from the burrows or rural areas, well they are not very trusting of foxes." Terence paused, "And with what happened when you were younger with Gideon Grey, I thought you'd be that last mammal to trust one, let alone be friends and partners with one."

Judy sighed, "Yeah ill admit, at first there wasn't any trust. In fact I kinda was a little speciest when we met. I saw him acting shifty going into a ice cream shop. And..." She paused, not wanting to tell him everything about Nick," And well..It took a bit for there to be trust between us. He even stood up to Bogo when he wanted to take my badge." Terence gave her an odd look, "Long story, Ill tell ya some other time."

Terence smiled at her, "That's ok, I'm just glad that the city is becoming a better place. Who knows? Maybe there will be a fox in politics."

Judy chuckled, for some reason she tried to picture Nick in a suit on a poster with some political slogan under his muzzle, albeit a lot older than now. Judy nearly giggled as she tried to picture Nick with grey in his muzzle. She shook the thoughts from her head to focus on Terence. The rest of the night went well, a smile never leaving her muzzle. He escorted her out of the restaurant to the curb where a taxi was waiting.

"Well Judy, I had a nice time tonight." He gave her a light smile.

"I did too Terence."

"Call me Terry, please. Terence makes me feel much older." He laughed. He gave her a hug and kiss her paw again. "Perhaps we can meet up again sometime? I'd like to meet this fox friend of yours, he seems like a nice mammal."

"Sure, sounds like fun." She smiled as she got into the cab, "Just call or text whenever you have time Terry." He gave her a smile as he shut the door. Judy sat in the backseat of the taxi with a light smile. The night went great, she cant wait to tell Nick and her parents about it.

* * *

Judy walked through the door of her apartment. She set her purse down as she started to undo her dress. For once, she wasn't depressed or in a hurry to get it of from anger. She gently set in on a chair so it can be washed. She went and rinsed off the light makeup she had on. She wasn't one for using make-up, but a little bt made her feel a little prettier. She threw on some sweat pants and a loose shirt, as she went to the kitchen to make some herbal tea. After the water was hot and brewing, she sat in a chair to relax before bed. Judy grabbed her phone and started scrolling Muzzlebook, when her phone pinged from a text. She smiled as Nicks face popped up.

 **Nick;** So how'd it go fluff? Hearing wedding bells? ;)

 **Judy;** Funny Slick. It was just a first date. Got a long way to go before that, And thats IF we get to that point.

 **Nick;** Ah i see. So nothing clicked fully huh? We foxes normally figure it out by our 2 or 3rd BIG date.

 **Judy;** Big date? Whats that mean?

 **Nick;** I don't know, Id be telling you vulpine dating traditions. ;)

 **Judy;** I wont tell lol Tell me yours...and I'll tell you mine ;)

 **Nick;** OOH ;) Well, the todd sets up the first date with the vixen by asking her mother. Normally diner or something romantic. If it goes well then the vixens sets up the 2nd date, again something romantic. Coffee or lunch dates don't count. IF both go good and a connection is made, Then the 3rd big date is something mutual agreed on.

 **Judy;** Wow we rabbits go on several dates to ensure a good mate and spouse...and our bucks ask the father. Why do foxes ask the mother?

 **Nick:...** do you want to know? It may be a bit...awkward to hear

 **Judy:** Nick I'm your best friend. It wont bother me. Bunnies ask the father cause even though the mother and father split duties and responsibilities, its the father that wants to ensure a happy healthy family.

 **Nick:** Kinda the same Carrots, well long long time ago. It was usually the males that went out to hunt for...food, while the females stayed behind to tend to the den and kits. Even though eventually we foxes did start growing fruits and veggies, the male still hunted while the female took care of kits. So the mother wants what is best for the kits, whether son or daughter.

 **Judy:** Wow pretty cool..so what did the males hunt?

 **Nick:** Do i need to answer fluff? This was ancient times, way before zootopia...or the truces.

 **Judy:**...Ooh i see. Why would that be weird Nick. We are friends. We both know what our ancestors did once upon a time.

 **Nick:** yea still...so want to tell me all about Terence during patrol tomorrow?

 **Judy:** Sure...good night Slick :) see ya bright, early and bushy tailed.

 **Nick;** Night Judy :) sweet dreams

Judy smiled as she walked to the bedroom, reading Nick's last text. She laid on the bed,was nearly out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her last thought before sleep consumed her was how good of a friend Nick is.

* * *

 **Focused a bit on Judy's first date with Terence. Dont worry not goign to focues on them too much. I will be doing a little time skipping so i can get to the good stuff. Still working on a 2nd pairing and nearly have it done**

 **These are my final ideas**

 **Judy's brother dating a lynx**

 **Judy's Sister dating an otter**

 **Fellow officer wolf dating a whitetail deer ( this was from a canceled fanfic idea i had before this fic)**

 **Let me know your ideas, thoughts, or comments in PM or review**

 **Also i Just looked at my story stats and holy cow 126 followers and over 15k views! dang this is really impressive guys and gals. Thanks for all the support and Ill be sure to keep this fanfic, and other Zootopia fics i do in the future going.**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for lack of Chapters lately. Had several Xmas things with family. And still have one or two left. So uploads will be at random till after the New year. After that, it should be back to every SUnday.**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Judy had her date with Terry, and to her, things couldn't be better. She was dating a very nice and well mannered buck, her career as a cop was going very well, and her best friend was happy for her. She smiled as she hopped and skipped through the lobby of the precinct over to Clawhauser's desk.

The portly cheetah waved excitedly as she got closer, his phone playing a Gazelle song as he bounced around to the beat. "Hey, There's my favorite bunny cop, even though your the only one so far." He chuckled.

Judy giggled, "Yep, but its only a matter of time until another rabbit or two makes it through the training." She smiled brightly, "Until then, I'll do my best to set the bar high for us bunnies." Judy puffed her chest out, "So, that lazy fox make it in yet?" She did love her best friend, even though his nocturnal-ness did make it difficult for him to be bright eyed and bushy tailed early in the morning.

"Yep, surprisingly, your here after he his. He already walked in said "HI" chatted for a bit, then headed up to the bull pen already. Kinda funny that he beat ya here."

Judy's face fell into a shocked smile, "Wow, well then, guess I'll head up and join him then, see ya later Ben." She skipped off to the bullpen, passing fellow officers along the way. She went through the door to find her vulpine friend already sitting on their shared chair. She rushed over and jumped up to sit next to him. He flashed her a cocky smirk, "Wow fluff, I'm here BEFORE you, better go fill out my will, for the end is nigh."

"Oh hush," Judy giggled, punching his shoulder, "Why are you here so early? Normally your rushing in right before Bogo walks in."

"Not sure, just woke up early and decided get the day going. Got us some coffee and something to munch on for our shift." He smiled and handed her a small coffee and carrot cake flavored muffin. Judy smiled as she took a sip. Decaf with one pump sweet grass flavor. It was different than what she usually gets, but it was actually very good. She cocked her eyebrow at him. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "The usual place was closed for some upkeep so i had to go a few blocks away to a different Snarlbucks. This one though was run by quite a few rabbits. I asked them what was popular for bunnies and handed me that. Is it any good? "

Judy nodded ,"Hmm mmm its actually very tasty, might have this be the new favorite."

Before Nick could say anything, Officer Higgins commanded attention as Chief Bogo entered the room amongst the cacophony of roars and cheers.

His deep voice echoed above the noise, "Alright mammals settle down. We have a few things on the docket today so lets get through this quickly." He put his glasses on his snout and started reading names and assignments.

"Snarloff...Wolford... Rain-forest district. Patrol." A timberwolf and Lion stood up and left the room.

"Fangmeyer, Francine...Patrol Savanna square"

He continued to run down the list of officers until he got to the end. "Hopps, Wilde." He sighed, "Unfortunately, not a lot of crime or issues lately so i have no choice but to give you both ...Parking duty."

Judy's face fell, not her least favorite job at the ZPD. Before either one could complain, Bogo interrupted. "Besides, every officer needs to fill a monthly quota of parking tickets, and you two have yet to fill it. So, without whining, get out there and get to work." He pointed to the door with his hoof. Judy and Nick jumped off the chair and rushed out of the room to head down to the parking garage. Nick could tell Judy was feeling a bit peeved about doing parking duty, even if it was the easiest and yet most boring of jobs. "Hey Fluff, what do ya say we make this interesting?" He jumped in front of her wiggling his eyebrows. Judy returned his smirk, "Ok Slick..What ya have in mind?"

Nick flashed a large smile, "Well... how whoever gets the most tickets by saw..noon, gets to pick where we go to lunch at."

Judy beamed a huge smile, "Oh your on fox. Hope ya like salads."

They both got into seperate 'Joke-mobiles'. They gave each other a cocky smirk, "May the best mammal win." Judy yelled out as she gunned her cart taking off out of the garage.

Nick smirked to himself as he started his cart, "Oh fluff, I plan to." He hit his throttle, quickly leaving the building.

* * *

 **Dont forget to let me know ideas and thoughts. Oh andbe sure to go back a few chapters. The site did not show that it got updated the other week.**

 **-fyrewolf-**


	13. Chapter 13

Judy's jaw nearly hit the ground. Nick had gotten 156 tickets by noon, She had 155. The bunny was dumbfounded as she saw not only surprise on the fox's face, but the way it melted into an annoying and cocky smirk.

"How, just how?" Judy asked putting her paws on her hips, her right foot thumping fast.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "No idea fluff, just as shocked as you." He smiled, "But this means I get to pick lunch. SO...meet me at say...the BugaBurger down the block." Judy made a face of disgust, her small tongue sticking out. "Ugh fine." She followed him down the block, grumbling to herself on her loss. As they got closer, she could make out the smell of the burger joint. The rough smell of fried food assaulting her nose, making it scrunch up. They entered teh door and Judy saw it was filled with mostly predator species. As they made their way to the counter, Nick turned to Judy, "Hey even though i won, I'll buy. K?"

"Ok, I'll go find a booth." Judy walked to find a empty booth. When she finally found one, she sat there watching Nick order the food, begging he wasn't going to order her anything gross. She looked around and saw a few prey, a deer or a hippo. But mostly predators, wolves, tigers, bears, even a few foxes all eating their meals. As she watched, she couldn't help but notice something. All the predators ate differently when they were by themselves, than when with or around a prey animal. It was subtle, but she picked up on it. It seemed they took extra effort to well hide it. Chew differently or something. Whatever it was, she could just barely make it out. She was jolted from her thoughts as Nick walked over to her holding a tray. He set it down on the table and sat across from her, surprising her with what was on the tray. He had ordered a BugaBurger deluxe with lettuce and tomato, while he ordered her a very nice looking spring salad.

"They do cater to both palates fluff. I wasn't going to bring you to a place that ONLY served us preds." He chuckled as he unwrapped his burger.

"Just curious, but whats that made of?" Judy asked as she took the plastic cover off her greens.

"Oh its a mix of meat made from different types of edible bugs and a soy based filler. Its not overly healthy, but its fast and easy meat based proteins for us preds. " He inhaled the aroma deeply, "MMm and its pretty tasty as well, although I prefer chicken or fish any day."

"Why don't you then?" Judy asked taking a bite of salad, and was surprised to find it was actually pretty good. Nick swallowed a bite of burger before he answered, " Price mainly, bug meat cheapest on the market but not the healthiest to due the somewhat greasiness and the additives put in to grow large quantities for the predator population. Chicken and Fish better but since they are larger and it takes a bit more to process a chicken for consumption, the cost is higher. I mainly eat chicken since its the better of the options for me." He took another bite and thats when Judy noticed it, the way he bit. He was hiding his teeth. She watched him chew, proving he is hiding his pointy teeth from her. She waiting until he was finished with his burger and started eating his fries before she had to ask.

"So what was that?" She asked finishing her salad.

Nick nearly dropped a fry, "What was what?" He cocked his head.

"That when you were eating?" Judy asked cocking her head.

Nick's face fell and looked a bit scared, he moved his paw to cover his muzzle a little. "I'm sorry, I thought i hid pretty well."

Judy nearly jumped up but withheld her emotions. She leaned in and quietly, "Ha I know i saw something weird, what is it Nick? What are you hiding?"

Nick rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little uneasy, "Well, its a little complicated carrots. Ya see, in elementary school, we predators are...required to take a small class called Predator/ Prey etiquette . We learn that prey are afraid of us preds so we need to hide ourselves during certain tasks. When we eat, we have to make sure to hide our sharper teeth, so we don't scare the meek prey with our fangs. Hide our claws or keep them filed down so we don't accidentally hurt someone. That kind of stuff." He finished as he took a drink of pop.

"Wait so...you were forced...to take a class...on how to act around prey?" Judy asked shocked.

"Yep, well better get back to work fluff." Nick stood and took the tray to the trash, Judy following him out of the door. He waved to her as he headed down the street. Judy sighed as she headed down the other direction. No matter how much things seemed to change for the best, every once in a while, something comes up that shows that there is still a line between the predators and the prey. One that she hoped one day, would be changed for the best.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty well, both Judy and Nick filling the quota of tickets by the time they both returned the carts to the garage. While Judy was in the locker room changing into civilian close, she was startled out of her thoughts when Fangmeyer dropped something out of her locker, the object landing next to Judy.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry Judy." The tiger knelt down in front of her to apologize.

"Oh no its ok." Judy grabbed the what fell, only to grab a large pill bottle, Judy recognized the pharmacy name on the label. "I didn't know you were on Meds Fang?"

"Yea, My uh...well my heat is going to kick up in the next week and i DON'T need any of the males giving me grief." She chuckled, "From personal experience, we predators have a great sense of smell and a good chunk of the force is male preds."

Judy giggled, "Yea last week my heat peaked and Nick said he noticed. Was so embarrassing."

Fangmeyer laughed as she closed her locker, "Yea lucky canines, their noses on a whole different level of scent distinction. That's way most of our drug task force is wolves and coyotes. Or maybe canines are unlucky. Wolford, last year, was on the verge of calling in sick, nearly every female on the force had their peak about the same week, and since he was one of the few single guys on the force...he said it was rough on him."

Judy closed her locker as well, "Yea i bet, wonder how Nick going to handle it."

The tigress nearly toppled over in laughter, "Oh maybe i wont take the pills, " She giggled, "I want to see how red a fox can get."

"Oh my goodness that would be hilarious ." Judy laughed. They both left the locker room in a fit of laughter, causing several officers to look their way.

"Well, see ya tomorrow Hopps."

"Yep see ya Fangs."

Judy skipped over to the doors to head home, when she was stopped by seeing Terry walking into the precinct. Judy rushed over and gave him a big hug, "Hey sweetie, What are you doing here?"

Terry walked next to her as he headed for Clawhauser, "Oh i messed up. I forgot to put money into the meter and I got a ticket." he smiled, "Not the first time, It happens a lit when I'm rushed." Terry handed Clawhauser the money for the fine. "Need to find and thank a..." Terry looked at the ticket, "Officer Wilde, he put a lower amount on for some reason."

Judy was about to say something when Terry finished paying and interrupted her thoughts, "Well I'd better get back to the hospital. Ill see ya later on babe." He gave her a peck on the cheek and headed out of the door. Before she could ask Ben about the ticket, Nick came up in front of her.

He had a smirk across his muzzle again, "I figured Id cut him a little slack and lowered the fine, after all he is a doctor." Judy smiled and gave her friend a big hug. As they left a certain cheetah couldn't help but watch the couple leave. "Aw they would make such an adorable couple."

* * *

 **Whoo 2 chapters in a day! Loving this odd schedule huh. Anyway, I got the second pairings idea done and here are the options.**

 **Wolford (Timberwolf officer)/Jenny Hoovsen (white tail doe who is a lawyer that represented Bellwether, Not by choice)**

 **Judy's sister Becca/Taylor Waters (Otter)**

 **Bellwether/male coyote (old childhood friend)**

 **Vote on the best idea in a PM. Now all 3 will be in the fic, but only the winner will be given the attention to detail and followed.**

 **VOTING ENDS January 7th which is a saturday**

 **Let me know thoughts so far in review and Pm and ill see ya all next time -Fyrewolf-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the lack of chapter last weekend, had a sick wife to take care of, and this one may seem shorter, but I been busy with the winter storm, preparing for that and possibly might even lose power so it may seemed rushed and i apologize.**

* * *

Nick's day could NOT have gone worse. Forgot to set his alarm and was know running a tad late. Stubbed his toe getting out of bed, his uniform was wrinkled and his iron wasn't working. He left a light on in his car and now it wont start. He cussed out loud when he remembered Judy had the weekend off and was visiting her family so she couldn't help him. Nearly lost it when he found out his favorite coffee shop was closed. He marched quickly yet angrily down the street, grumbling about his shitty day was going. He didn't pay attention as he was walked until he bumped into someone and knocked them over. He fell back as he heard a very feminine, "Oomph."

Nick opened his eyes to see an arctic vixen sitting on the ground in the same predicament. Nick sighed and quickly stood, offering a paw to the fallen female, "Oh ma'am, Im am so sorry. Are you ok?"

The vixen smiled, taking his paw to pull herself up, "Yea, just adding it to my bad day, " She softly laughed, "nothing seems to be going right today."

Nick smiled, "Same here," He gestured to his appearance.

The vixen ran her eyes over his uniform, when her expression lit up and her face became one of awe, "Oh my Gosh...your Nick Wilde!" The vixen took a step back, "Oh wow, I cant wait to tell my sister i met THE Nick Wilde."

Nick gave her a toothy grin, "Why thank you Mrs..."

The vixen giggled, her ears perked tall, "Its Ms. actually, Ms. Erin Brushtal" She offered her paw in a handshake. Nick took it shaking her paw lightly, "Nice to meet you Ms. Brushtal."

"Likewise."

Nick was about to turn and walk away when a thought hit him, "Say Erin, just have to ask, since we both having a bad day...Would you be interested in meeting me somewhere tonight? If your available that is."

The vixen paused for a moment, "Well, sure, I'm free tonight. Besides, my family isn't to traditional so you don't have to worry about asking my mom for permission. " She smiled warmly.

"Great, How about we meet at The Den at 8 tonight?"

"Sounds good, be safe out there Officer Wilde." She smiled.

"You too Ma'am." He gave her a light salute and continued walking towards the precinct, i slight skip in his step.

* * *

Later that night, Nick was sitting across from his date at The Den, a pred diner in Savana Square.

"So Nick, whats it like being the first fox cop?"

"It has its up and downs, but its pretty good job. I'm making a difference in the city ya know. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling setting an example for us foxes. Before we were untrusted and our careers choices were very limited. But now Im seeing foxes in the Fire Departments, Hospitals, i heard last week there was a few foxes going into the legal field."

"I know, I just passed my BAR exam last week, I had an interview today for a position at Pawson's Law Firm." The vixen smiled excitedly as she took a bite of her salmon dish.

"That's amazing." Nick smiled as he ate a piece of roasted chicken.

"I know right, Its not just us foxes either, several species of preds being trusted now, along with prey taking jobs they wouldn't have before. And we have you and Officer Hopps to thank." Erin ate a bite of salad as she paused, "Speaking of which, how is it working with someone like her?"

Nick cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"Well you know, bunnies are energetic and all."

"Oh right, it's different. My previous partner was a fox as well so we got along well because we ate the same, slept the same, acted the same. But me and her are total opposites. She a ball of energy, optimistic and stuff, and I'm...not." Nick chuckled, "But we get along so well that we are perfect for each other."

Erin paused raising her eyebrow. Nick noticed and back pedaled, "In a professional sense of course."

Erin smiled, "Its ok Nick, I understand."

"Yea, It's weird ya know. I want her to be happy, and we spend so much time mammals used to ask if we were a thing, but we're not. She's been dating a buck for the past month, and shes a bright ball of happiness so I'm happy for her. I figured that I'm not getting any younger so i might take a chance at the dating thing. Just sheer luck i bumped into a very attractive vixen. " Nick winked as he raised his wine glass.

Erin giggled, "Well, I have had a lot of fun tonight."

Nick and Erin continued talking long into the night about several topics. Nick decided to walk her to her place after they left the diner.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Nick."

"So did I Erin, maybe we could go out next weekend? Maybe see a movie?"

Erin smiled, "That sound great, see ya then." She leaned in and kissed his cheek before heading inside. Nick smiled as he walked home, a genuine feeling of happiness in his chest. Before he fell asleep for the night, his thoughts were getting a bit conflicted. He hoped that either way, he would find love.

* * *

 **Ok just to clear this up, Judy and Terry by this point have been dating for a month solid now. So next chapter will be a big chapter, both in size and context. Drama, heartbreak, etc etc.**

 **Dont forget to review or PM thoughts or ideas**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright new chapter. Sorry I had to rewrite this one to include the second pairing for the story, and was trying to figure out best way to get that going.**

* * *

Nick sighed as he entered the building. His partner in crime had taken a vacation day, which was an oddity in itself, to go shopping which also was weird for her. But she needed a day to herself, she's been working that little cottontail trying to really prove herself. Something even Bogo mentioned she didn't need to do, after the Night-howler issue last year during her first case and all the work she's done since, she had more than proven that a little bunny can handle the job. He nodded and gave Clawhauser a light smile as he walked by the front desk, his coffee in hand ready to go.

He strutted over to his regular spot to find Officer Wolford sitting alone next to his chair. He was about to ask when he remembered his partner Snarlov was a little sick yesterday. A loud, "Ten hut" made him focus on Bogo walked into the room commanding attention from his presence alone.

"Alright mammals lets get through this, Wilde, since Hopps is on vacation, Your riding with Wolford." Nick looked over at the wolf sitting next to given him a smirk. The wolf lifted his clenched paw, "Alright Canines on patrol." Nick returned the paw bump, causing Bogo to groan, "Don't make me regret this, Patrol Tundra Town."

After being dismissed, Nick followed Wolford to the larger mammals car, letting him drive. Most of the patrol was passing jokes back and forth along with some snarky, and borderline speciest, comments at each other. Before long, lunch was upon them.

"So Hows it going with Hopps there Wilde?" Wolford asked between bites at Buga-burger.

"Pretty good, she seems super happy with her job, heck I heard Bogo nearly forced her to take the day off. Something about she needed to take a day. And i agreed, ever since I've known her, she only took time off after she was injured during the museum chase, and even then she was doing paperwork." Nick shrugged taking a bite of food, "Oh and its Nick, Wilde makes me feel older than I am."

"Only if you call me James."

"Deal. And she's enjoying her boyfriend. They been dating for a month now and she is very happy. Wouldn't be surprised if she started taking time off to plan a wedding."

Wolford laughed, "Sorry Nick but i Don't see her in a dress." Nick chuckled at the image.

"What about you? Don't you have a sweet little vixen your romancing?"

Nick smiled, "Yeah its going pretty good, we going out to dinner tonight, says she wants to talk about something. And Hopps and her guys going to dinner also. We thought about a double date, but decided against it for now." Nick took another bite of burger, "So whats next, things going pretty slow." Nick asked.

Before James could answer, the radio on his belt went off, Clawhauser's voice breaking the static " _10-15 in progress. 1314 West claw street, Officer Wolford backup requested."_

"10-9 dispatch, did you say civil issue at 1314 West claw street?" James urgently asked into the radio, Nick looking confused.

" _10-4 Wolford, Officer Fangmeyer and Francine on location requesting backup, Fifth floor. And yes Officer, Bogo already cleared you to be on site."_

Both of them quickly finished their burgers and rushed out to the car, Wolford driving as quick as he could, getting through the frozen section and entering the tunnel into Savanna Square. They pulled up to the front of the building and went inside. Upon arriving at the fifth floor they find a Bengal Tiger, A white tail doe, an elephant and a Goat all in the tight hallway. The white tail doe sitting on a bench with a obvious bloody nose and a sprained wrist, tears running down her face holding a paper Wolford recognized as a eviction notice. Across from her was a goat yelling at officer Fangmeyer, "Do your job cop and get that worthless trash out of here."

"Officer Fangmeyer. What seems to be the issue?" Wolford approached the other two officers.

"Well this goat approached Jennifer Hoovson, the doe in question, and proceeded to hand her an eviction notice when he claimed she tried to assault him." Fangmeyer's gaze made the doe not try to chime in, "Mr. Bard claims this notice is the result of both the fact she is a Bellwether sympathizer and a petition that has the signature of the buildings owner and from EVERY tenant. Which is why we call you in."

"I'm not a sympathizer for that damn ewe, The city appointed me to her case, and i just did my job. I didn't want to but i had no choice." The doe cried out, tears going down her face.

Wolford looked over the documents, his eyebrows raised at a few names. "One moment, I'm going to make a phone call." Wolford pulled his phone out and headed for the stairwell for a little privacy. While he was gone, Nick walked over to the doe and handed her a tissue, "It'll be ok ma'am, things will be ok."

"How? I have no where to go, ever since I got involved with that damn case, my friends and family turned on me. I had no choice. It was either do my job and defend her legally or say no and be labeled a bad lawyer."

Before Nick could answer, Wolford walked out of the stairs looking grim. He approached the doe slowly, "Ms. Hoovson, please stand up, it'll be ok. Go back into your room and get cleaned up."

"WHAT? That whore needs to go Officer" The Goat yelled out. The doe too scared and confused to move.

Wolford turned with a smirk, "You are under arrest Billy ...oops I mean Jimmy. Its amazing how much you look like your twin brother Billy Bard, the actual manager. Oh and this paper is fake. Since THREE of these signatures are falsified."

Nick began to cuff the goat as Wolford kept explaining, "You see I live one floor down, and I never signed this, even though my name is right here. AND I know the owner didn't sign this, because my father is the owner, and he hates evictions, likes giving those in need a paw. Also your brother the manager was playing poker with my father when i called him. So Jimmy Bard you are place under arrest for forgery, falsification of legal documents, intimidation, and fraud. Guys get him to the precinct."

Wolford watched as Nick and Fangmeyer escorted him out of the hallway, Francine reading him his rights. He turned to the doe, "I do understand Miss, I've had to do some things on the job I didn't care for. Just go and relax ma'am your not going anywhere."

Jennifer wiped her tears away, "Thank you so much Officer, after my string of bad luck...I just needed a break."

Wolford nodded as he turned and left.

* * *

 **Don't forget to let me know what you think so far. The next chapter will not time skip but will continue right from this one.**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whoo next chapter. not much to say. Sorry for the delay's. Been having issue with a few things but should have them solved so be looking for regular updates.**

* * *

The rest of Nick and Wolford's day went pretty slow for the most part after the fiasco at the apartment complex. Nick continued to rib his wolf partner about him needing to hook up with young cervid that he rescued.

"Oh come on Wolford. She was very attractive, and she seemed very smart, and you were her knight in shining armor bud. I say go for it." Nick smirked as he put on aviators after cleaning off some smudges during the ride back to the precinct.

"I don't know Wilde. You think I should? I don't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage or something like that. Besides, what makes you think she'd be ok dating a pred. Some prey not into that kind of thing." Wolfard sighed as he stated with a blank face.

"Well who said full on dating James? Take her out to breakfast or diner, feel her out on it." Nick shrugged.

Wolford sighed heavily, "Ok fine besides if all else fails, I can get my mom off my back about me not trying to date." He smiled wide. Nick laughed out loud, remembering his mothers words about a month ago. After several jokes and laughs they finally punched out for the day, leaving Nick to walk home to start getting ready for his date tonight with Erin. He had a goofy grin on his face as he thought about how happy he was. The last time he smiled like that was when he and Judy went out celebrating his acceptance to the precinct. As he was rounding a corner, he nearly ran into and knocked over a flustered bunny.

"Oh jeez I'm sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention." Nick stated quickly. He glanced at the mammal to see a well dressed bunny buck walking from an area of town Nick knew very well.

"Oh it's quite alright officer, I was distracted myself." The bunny looked Nick over, causing a light smile to shine on his face, "Oh my your Nick Wilde, Judy's told me a lot about you." The Bunny offered his paw, "Terrence Hareson MD"

Nick's smiled grew, he took the bunny's paw and shook firmly, "Wow so nice to meet..." He stopped as the wind shifted lightly, a scent hitting Nick's sensitive nose. The gears in his head started to turn, his slick hustler way screaming to be let out. Nick noticed Terrence giving him an odd look. He quickly gave a smile and inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry your cologne caught me off guard, Ja'claue Number 5?"

Terrence's face fell lightly in confusion then quickly shifted as his eyes started to flit around nervously, "Oh yes, Its my favorite scent, drives the does crazy." He laughed with a hint of uncertainty. Something Nick didn't miss. He smirked again as he continued to push.

"Wow, well if that is what helped you snag a gal like Judy, might have to get some myself."

Terrence laughed, his voice gaining more confidence, "Yep, but just got to say, I don't think you need it Mr. Wilde. I've seen several different vulpines as a doctor and your a very handsome fox. Smooth fur, bright eyes, no signs of diseases."

Nick laughed loudly and fake blushed, "You flirt you too bad I'm not into males."

Terrence laughed before pulling his phone out as it vibrated. Nick saw him smile and giggled as he responded to the text. Nick went in for the final test, "That Judy now? Making sure she's all dolled up for your date tonight?"

The buck gave a look of confusion and stammered a bit trying to answer, "Huh? oh uh yes, just double checking when to meet there." He gave an awkward chuckle, leading Nick to suspect he was right.

"Well then Mr. Hareson, Ill let ya get on home to get ready, I've got my own date to prepare for." They shook paws again and parted ways. Nick's thoughts heavy and fast.

* * *

Later that night, Nick was just throwing on a nice dark blue button up, freshly iron and wrinkle free. He smiled a very genuine smile. He looked himself over one more time. Showered and well groomed, not a tuft of fur out of place, his auburn coat brushed smooth. His eyes bright and cheerful, no bags from being tired. He gave a big toothy grin, admiring his pearly white and immaculate fangs. He silently laughed as he grabbed his tie, he knew several foxes from his past career, but none could compare to him. He wasn't being cocky about it, it was just something he noticed. Early on in his conning, he saw preds struggle, mainly the canines, due to several reasons. Whether they had missing or dirty fangs, or mangled mangy looking fur. Or being unhealthy, having a sickly appearance. He learned quick to take very good care of himself. Even though he was on his own, he always went to the dentist for checkups, or to the doctors if he got anything worse than a sniffle. He may have lived on the street, staying in his many safe houses that he hid around the city, but he always was on top of his health. And now that he is in public view as a cop, his appearance is just as important, if not more so. Even if his lapine partner mocked his fashion sense.

He started to wrapped his tie around his neck when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He called out as he began tying the knot.

A very familiar voice softly called from the other side, "You favorite bunny."?

Nick smirked wide as he walked to the door, he chuckled as he talked back, "Hmm Becky? Amanda?...oh oh oh I know its Karen."

Light thumping and giggled could be heard from the other side, "Very funny slick, let me in."

Nick opened the door and was knocked speechless. The bunny in front of him was wearing a tighter blue sparkle dress, her fur brushed smooth and her eyes seemed to pop. Judy smiled as she noticed his face, "Aw wittle foxy, what's wrong? Bunny got your tongue?"

Nick came back to it," Ill say fluff, kinda jealous, never seen ya all dressed up."

"I could say the same, nice shirt you look very handsome." Judy stood on her toes as she tightened his knot, "There much better."

She walked further into his apartment, admiring his decor. He had lot of random knick knacks, most from an older time. Couple posters depicting bands from the old days, classic rock, jazz, swing bands. She was a surprised to see a piano in the corner. Before she could ask, Nick interrupted her thoughts, "So...I ran into Terry today."

Judy spun around, her smile falling as she saw him sitting on a chair staring at the ground. The weight of his thoughts heavy on his face, something she hardly ever sees.

"And what do you think of him?" She asked walking closer.

"I don't know Judy. I want you happy, and I can see he makes you happy, but at the same time...something is in my head that i think you should know, even thought i could be wrong and I kinda hope i am."

Judy knelt in front of her friend, "Nick what is it? You can tell me, we are best friends. I want to know what you think."

Nick sighed heavily, "Ok now please just believe when i say I really really want to be wrong. But I think he's cheating on you." He looked her right in the eyes as he said it.

Judy's face fell into confusion, "I see what uh makes you think that?"

"Ok first off, he was coming from a street that is known for 'cash sales' only. And yes I sold a few things down there which was odd. Then when we were talking, I could smell his cologne, but not him."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he either put on a scent blocker prior to the cologne, which cant be done without affecting the cologne itself and making it smell like garbage...or he uses Fauxclau, which is a knockoff Ja'claue that is mixed with a scent blocker to make it cheap, and yes I sold it before...mainly to those in affairs to cover the scent of other perfumes and mammals scents. It was very surprising to smell that stuff again."

Judy didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe Terry would cheat on her, but also she knew Nick wouldn't lie to her. Nick sighed as he continued.

"Also he got a text that he smiled goofy at, and said he was checking up on ya making sure you were getting dolled up for the date." He looked up and saw the horror on Judy's face. He quickly tried to fix what he said.

"Now I could be wrong Judy, He may use that to cover up the stink of a being in a hospital, and he could've misheard me and was texting the diner to make sure your reservation was still good. I have been wrong before fluff. He did seem like an ok guy besides that so please don't let this ruin your night."

Judy breathed deep, "Look hopefully your wrong and you misread this. So we are both going to enjoy our nights and not think about it." She smiled at him, loving how much he cared for her. "And if you are right...please be here for me, and DONT say i told you so."

Nick gave a smile, "Judy, I would never say that,especially about this."

They both stood and hugged each other and headed for his door, bidding each other a great night as they left the room. Both hoping the night goes great.

* * *

 **Dont forget to let me know your thoughts, idea, comments or even quesitons and Ill be try to get to ya.**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	17. Chapter 17

Nick was just finishing up placing the dinner he had made on plates as he was awaiting his date. He was doing his best to ignore the ominous feeling in his gut, but it was still there like a dull ache. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knocking on his door. He walked over and opened it, revealing his girlfriend Emily, wearing a very modest yet curve hugging dress. He gave her a light smile as she gently walked into Nick's place. She returned the smile as she gazed upon the nice dinner that he had made for them both.

"Sorry, traffic issues." Emily huffed, her ears half down as she sat at the table.

"Agh don't worry bout it babe, what matters is your here now." Nick gave a light smirk as he shut his door, before walking over to the counter and grabbing the two premade plates. He walked over and placed both onto the table, flashing her a toothy grin. Emily returned the smile as Nick turned back to the counter and grabbed two wine glasses.

As they ate, Nick could tell there was something on her mind. The way her ears flitted, eyes jittery and her claws clicking from her paw thumping on the floor. She also seemed to eat slower, almost picking at her plate. Nick, felt really unsure decided to go for broke.

"Um sweetie, everything ok?"

Emily sighed, placing her fork down. She looked Nick deeply in the eye with an unsure smile. She took a deep breath as she started "Well Nick, I was offered a job at Pawson's."

"That's great." Nick's face lit up, "That's amazing I'm so happy for you. So whats the issue?"

"Well...Gregory Pawson himself called me and wants me to study under him personally... and possibly be the head legal consultant...in Deerbrooke."

Nick's smile faltered for a second, the statement clicking in his mind, "SO you'd be moving?"

Emily's eyes started to get misty, " I'm sorry Nick but this is a huge deal for me...and all predators. A fox...being a lawyer...and an understudy to one of the best in the business."

Nick smiled, "I'm not mad, just the opposite. This is huge Emily, I'm happy for ya, even if we have to go our separate ways and stay friends." He winked.

"Yea, just sucks cause...your a lot of fun Nick. Best dates I've been on, your a great tod and really bums me out we have to break up." Emily smile fell.

"Hey, your a great vixen, any tod in Deerbrooke would be super lucky to date you."

Emily smiled and lifted her ears up. as she nearly stared to tear up. She grabbed her wine glass and offered it to him, "To still being friends."

Nick smiled wide as he clinked wine glasses, "To friends."

They sipped the wine slowly, Emily being the first to speak after setting her glass down, "So since the night is still young...now what?"

Nick looked around for a bit before settling on an idea, "How bout a movie? Nothing romantic or mushy, just two friends on a couch."

Emily beamed, "Sure Ill pick." She flashed a wink. Nick chuckled as he grabbed the wine, glasses and bowl of popcorn and walking over the couch, just as Emily had sat on the one end. As the movie started, one of his many thoughts was what kind of night his lapine friend was having.

* * *

Judy was sitting at her table across from Terry as they had a very romantic dinner. The sounds and talking of the other patrons were drowned out by them fociusing on each other. Terry was currently talking about his latest patients and lives he had saved. Judy clung to every word he was saying, smiling as she listened.

"Well enough about my day, how was yours?" Terry asked as he took a bit of kale and carrot salad.

"Oh was great, had a day off so i went and got pampered at a spa, did some shopping for the apartment. That kind of stuff." Judy smiled brightly as she continued to talk about her day. Judy noticed Terry was listening, but he had an odd look on his face, like he was thinking things over.

"Oh by the way, heard you ran into my partner Nick Wilde today." Judy stated as she finished up. Terry coughed as he inhaled a bit of wine.

"Oh um yes, he seems like a nice mammel." He gave a smile. Judy noticed his smile seemed a bit awkward.

"Is everything ok Terry? You seem a bit...I dont know...off?" Judy asked as she set her fork down. "You seem to be thinking something or trying to decide something."

Terry sighed deeply, folding his hands on the table, "Look Judy, what I need to say, it isnt easy but..." Before he could finish a feminine voice split the talking.

"Terry?" Both a confused Judy and Terry, who had a look of terror on his face, turned to see a pure white bunny doe holding a tray with a few plates of food and glasses of wine. Her blue eyes flitted back and forth between Judy and Terry. Judy's face went from confusion to shock to finally anger. Her eyes started to get misty and her hearing went soft. She could barely make out the doe yelling at Terry. Through her misty eyes, Judy could barely make out the other partons staring at the trio. Finally Judy could take no more, she clenched her fist and wiped her eyes.

She grabbed a glass of wine and threw in Terry's face, silencing both the scared buck and the angry doe. Terry coughed as the red wine soaked into his fur. His face sunk as Judy got in his face.

"You fluffing jerk." She shoves him into a chair, "We were only together a month, and you pull a stunt like this?" Judy paused as she wiped her tears away, "How could you do this?"

The other doe calmed enough to get in on the yelling, "Wow, we were together a week, no wonder you were acting weird. Kind of a crappy way to meet my idol though, thanks jerk."

"Well Im sorry we both fell in love with such an asshole." Judy stated to the doe, the white lapine nodded in agreement.

Terry tried to say anything he could, "Now girls please I'm begging you, let me explain." He was cut off by the white doe splashing his face with another glass of red wine. By the time he got it out of his eyes, both Judy and Karen were gone, he saw the very end of Judy's dress swishing from the door, right next to the white fluff of Karen's tail.

* * *

 **So what's everyone thinking so far? Sorry if this seems rushed, but i needed to get the dramatic stuff out of the way. Either way dont forget to review or PM if there's any comments or questions.**

 **Next chapter will be switching back and forth between James Wolford/Jennifer Hoovson and Nick/Judy**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok first off, terribly sorry for the LONG delay. Had a bunch of stuff come up and needed an impromptu break.**

 **Feeling much better, but the upload times will still be every week on sunday.**

 **Following James and Jennifer this time around, taking place during the time of Nick's date and Judy's date.**

 **Finally, Im going to be making an M rated section for mature lemons and sex scenes so send me your ideas and Ill do my best. However, unless I specify that they are canon to the story, then most wont be canon. My first one will be a naughty scene involving Nick and his date and will be canon, but for the any other naughty scenes send them in review or PM, with persons involved adn any kinks you want. If I like the idea, Ill type it out and upload it. Look for the M rated scenes in the m rated section later on.**

* * *

James Wolford walked into his apartment after a somewhat odd day. His ears fell back as everything Nick said rattled around his head. James glanced around his place, the sight of an obvious bachelor stuck out the most. True he was in his prime and interested in dating, he just didn't have time prior to going out. He always planned on making sure he was set in his career before trying to settle down. He sighed hard as he began untucking his shirt and undoing the buttons as he started to really think about possibly dating. His thoughts shifted to the white tail doe him and Nick had met earlier. True she was cute and seemed to have a nice personality and intelligence, but could he see himself dating a prey? Yeah, he had absolutely no problem with inter=species couplings, he had seen several around town and it really didn't bother him, but could he feel comfortable dating a mammal that was once considered his ancestors prey? He sighed running a paw through his fur on the top of his head as he walked to his dresser and put on some looser fitting clothes when his ears perked at the sound of soft knocking. Cocking his head, he slowly walked to his front room. The soft knocking continued as he got closer. He cocked his head as he noticed it sounded like a mammal that had hooves. He reached out with his paw, opening his door, only to be surprised by Jennifer Hoovson.

"Oh um hi Officer Wolford." The doe nervously said, "How are you?"

"I'm uh great Miss, how are you after this morning?"

"Great, I just wanted to uh say thanks and i uh brought you something." Jennifer offered a plate of cookies. James gladly took them. His fluffy tail wagging slowly behind him, as he invited her in and walked to the kitchen to place the plate on the counter.

"Wow thanks miss..uh Jennifer." Wolford smiled lightly, making sure not to show his fangs, not sure if she was comfortable about that kind of stuff.

"It was nothing Officer, you helped me out greatly with that asshole. I was court ordered to represent the damn ewe, but some still think I chose to." She gave him a light smile, "Well, I best be going." As she turned to leave, Wolford finally decided to take a chance, "Say Um Jennifer, I was wondering if you'd be interested in possibly going to dinner tonight?" His ears dropped, hoping he wasn't being to forward.

"Oh um wow, didn't expect you to ask that. To be honest I assumed you were married. Not sure why but you seemed to give off that vibe earlier, well not really a vibe, more like...you were calm and had a dominant demeanor that i usually see in married canine clients." Jennifer chuckled lightly as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hooved hand.

"Nope I'm single, and well it wouldn't have to be a date or romantic if it be an issue. Maybe just two friends enjoying each others company?"

Jennifer stood there for a moment deep in thought. One the one hand, it had been a very long time since she was on a date, the last one being with a very stubborn egotistical buck that just wanted to talk about him and his life. Over the years she had a very roller coaster dating life,and now not many people would want to be seen with her, especially now after she represented Bellwether in court. But on the other hand...a predator just asked her out, and was she really ready to try dating one? True the city and society had changed, but was she ready?

After several seconds of inner dialogue, she decided to go for it, "Sure how about we both go get ready and dressed casual, and we can share a cab to a restaurant and we can go from there?" She offered a light smile.

Wolford returned the smile, as his ears perked up" Sure, meet ya in the lobby shortly."

* * *

They had both decided to go to a small diner nearby that catered to both predator and prey. Wolford had ordered a simple chicken dish while Jennifer had a lovely kale and grass salad. They were both laughing back and forth about several things mainly jokes and how much they had in common.

"So James, what made you want to be a cop?"

James smiled as he recalled the moment, "Well, it was years ago...back in high school. I went to Savana Square High and our school had a ...mixer thing of sorts with a another school from the Meadowlands area. Guess they had this issue with some water lines needing replaced. Anyway, prior to high school, I was always bullied since I was practically a runt, and my winter blow coat always came out patchy making me look mangy. Well during break I had a big growth spurt and filled out, and I was going to get pay back to those bullies. Well, as i walked around the hallways, I saw them teasing some white tail like you, except something was off. They seemed to be mocking his antlers, which made no sense, since white tail bucks have them. It was then I noticed that the buck was actually a doe, and she had antlers for some reason. I saw she had tears running down her muzzle when i decided to act. I ran up, lifted that bobcat by the scruff and dumped him in a nearby trashcan. His cronies ran off. And everyone was happy. "

James stopped as he took a drink of water, glancing up to see Jennifer's eye misty and wide. "Are you ok Jennifer?"

Jennifer wiped her eyes, "Oh my god, That was you? I had a hormone imbalance that year from stress and other things. Doe's growing small antlers is somewhat no all that uncommon, but those assholes picked on me so bad for it. I never got that wolves name and now I know. Small world."

James nearly choked as he inhaled his sip of water. He couldn't believe how big of a coincidence things were turning out to be. They continued to talk into the night, before they finally decided to head out and head back to the apartment building.

"Well James, I had a great time tonight." Jennifer said as she leaned against her door.

"Same here, had a lot of fun. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" James asked nervously.

Jennifer smiled, leaning forward and kissing the side of his muzzle, "Oh of course." She gave a light giggle as she noticed his fluffy tail start wagging fast, before they both turned and went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Don't forget to let me know what you think and to let me know your lemon ideas. Best ones/ most popular pairings gets typed ;)**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok I uploaded a few chapter a week ago or so and apparently the site had issues. But now its fixed so things should be displaying properly**

 **This Chapter takes place immediatly after chapter 17 and during parts of the events of chapter 18 (Wolfords and Jennys date.**

* * *

Judy dragged herself down the street, her ears flopped back limply against her back as she hugged herself tightly. Knots filled her stomach, chest and head. Emotions couldn't be held any longer as her tears started flowing, darkening her fur into stained rivers. She wasn't sure exactly how she was feeling, she just knew she needed to get away. Get away from her asshole of a now ex boyfriend, get away from the leering eyes of passerby's that saw her throw the wine onto Terry's face, get away from the odd looks and murmurs she heard as she walked. Judy sniffled as she cried, trying to contain some semblance of control over her thoughts, to little success. She stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the light to change when she heard a car pull up close to her. Her anger peaked as she imagined who it could be. She didn't even look when she heard the car being put in park and a door opening.

"Look here you fluffing asshole, I suggest you leave me be or else I WILL taze you." Judy spat out from clenched teeth, trying to not lose anymore tears. She did not want Terry to see that she was broken and sobbing like the dumb emotional bunny she was.

"Oh sweetie, come here." The voice made her freeze as a darker brown paw laid on her shoulder. Her vision was filled with russet fur as she was pulled into a tight motherly hug. Judy fell into the hug and let her sobbing take over as the dam broke, clutching onto the vixens shirt as she convulsed. Vivian patted her on the back as the smaller prey animal sobbed and cried and tried to do her best to console her. "There, there, honey. Everything's ok now. Come on, lets get you home and safe."

Judy nodded and sniffed as Vivian guided her over to the passenger door, the vixen opening it for her and helping her up into the taller vehicle. As soon as she buckled her seat belt, Judy did her best to wipe the tears away as Vivian got into the driver side and pulled away from the curb. Vivian glanced over to her silent companion, the rhythm of passing street lights showing the clear pain and hurt on the young lapine, a sight she knew very well from many years ago.

Judy sniffed and wiped her tears again as she turned to find the vixen eyeing her. A feeling of slight relief filled her as the older female gave her a loving yet understanding look. They both turned to watch the road as they drove through the night. A subtle cough broke the deafening silence as Vivian softly talked.

"Hey Sweetie, everything will be ok, you'll see. It will help to talk about it though but only if your ready." Vivian stated quietly as she made her way to Judy's apartment. Judy sighed and rubbed a paw on her cheek as she tried to form the right words. She didn't want to take out her anger on Nick's mom.

"Everything was going great ya know. Dated for a month and I actually...I actually thought he was the one. There was a few times I...I thought," She paused as she realized the stupidity of her hormones telling her how to act most the time, "I thought he'd be perfect for a husband and father. He was loving, smart, driven...ugh I hate being a female half the time, my biological clock was screaming at me."

Vivian laughed out loud, "Oh sweetie, I've been there. Your body telling you to grab your tod...uh buck in your case, and take him to the bed, sometimes regardless of the potential consequences."

Judy felt her face heat up, "Yea that thought hit once or twice, we bunnies always ready to uh...multiply." She chuckled, then sighed, "Anyway, tonight was supposed to be no different, just a nice romantic evening out on the town. I uh...got really excited cause he wanted to talk about something really important he said. My imagination went wild with all the possible things. But I never thought he'd...he'd..."Judy started to tear up as the nights events ran through her mind again, "Halfway through the dinner, another doe came up and it turns out for the last week, he'd been cheating on me with some one else."

Vivian pulled up to Judy's building as the doe finished talking. "That jerk, hurting a nice girl like you. Judy I know it hurts, the betrayal, the anger from his actions." Her voice gaining a harsh edge as her claw dug into the steering wheel. Judy looked over and saw the vulpine features, a predatory snarl on her muzzle, a light glint of teeth showing as the vixen ranted. A small voice in her head told her to run, angry predator near her. She quickly silenced that voice, she knew Vivian would never hurt her.

Vivian breathed deep as she relaxed a bit, "Sorry bout that hun, I guess Nick's father leaving still gets to me."

"It's ok Vivian, just need to get to bed and try to sleep this pain away." Judy gave a light hearted smile.

"And at least my son is there to comfort you." Vivian smiled, but faltered when she noticed a look on Judy's face.

"Just hope he doesn't pull the whole 'I told you so' speech. He was the one that tried to warn me."

Vivian reached over, pulling Judy over, "Listen If i know my son, he would never do that to you. Your his best friend, and he just wants you happy. If anything he might wait until things calmed down before he says anything about it, but he would never bring you down like that hun."

Judy smiled as she wiped the last of her tears away. She bid Vivian a good night and thanked her for the ride and made her way up to the building. As Vivian pulled away, she sent a text to Nick telling him what to do. It wasn't long before her phone lit up and a preset ringtone filled her car.

"Hello Nicky."

"Uh hi mom, um you do know what that could mean to us foxes right?" There was a pause, "And um why would i need to cheer her...what happened? Did Terry hurt her? Why didn't..."

Vivian cut him off, " It's not my place to say. And don't rush to conclusions. Just be there for her. And as for the idea for tomorrow, not if you tell her its as a friend nothing more sweetie. I wont go into detail, but just be her friend Nick."

"I will, but I have no idea what to do for that...maybe Ill ask her mother, she might know. Hope she's still awake"

"Hopefully, well good night Nick, Love you."

"Love you too mom."

Vivian hung up her phone as she pulled up to her building, a light smile on her muzzle.

* * *

 **Ok I mentioned this in the last chapter but the site didn't register that it was up. It updated on my end, but not sure any one saw it since I got NO feedback. AND since there is always some feedback on this story I knew something wasn't right.**

 **Anyway I'm going to be making an M rated section for mature lemons and sex scenes so send me your ideas and Ill do my best. However, unless I specify that they are canon to the story, then most wont be canon. My first one will be a naughty scene involving Nick and his date and will be canon, but for the any other naughty scenes send them in review or PM, with persons involved and any kinks you want. If I like the idea, Ill type it out and upload it. Look for the M rated scenes in the m rated section later on.**

 **Looking forward to your ideas, and look for the M chapters next weekend.**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	20. Chapter 20

Judy exited the car door as it was opened for her by a very well dressed coyote valet. She gave him a light smile as he shut the door to the limo before it drove off. She let out a breathe as she steel her nerves walking up towards the gala event. Nearly anyone who was anyone was here for this. Judy saw several mammals dressed to impress in tuxes and lavish gowns. Her smile fell as the one mammal she wanted to see wasn't here.

"My my carrots, you clean up nice." A smooth voice behind her nearly startled her before she smiled, turning to see the face of her favorite fox. The smirk on his face evident of his fun, "Been a ...long time there fluff."

Judy's face fell as the past got brought up, "Sorry slick, I messed things up huh. First I forgave Terry, then got married while pregnant...then I move."

"It's fine Judy. Really, it is. You wanted somehting out of life I couldn't give you." Nick's eye sparkled with understanding.

"Except you made me laugh. Things went down hill fast at the start of the year. It was hard when I found out Terry never changed. Caught him in a huge lie when I learned from bank he was sending child support to another doe...and his mistress in knocked up. I tell you, this is a place I never thought I'd be." Judy sighed as she took a drink of wine that she didn't remember grabbing.

"How are the fluff balls doing anyway?" Nick took a drink of scotch, "Terry didn't like me visiting, he may not have said it out loud to you, but i know he didn't trust me. What with being a fox and ...well my feeling I had for you back then."

Judy scowled at the antics of her ex-husband, "Their doing ok, staying with my older sister Anabelle at the family farm until I finalize buying a place here. Should thank you for being there when was forced to retire, he took it hard. Least you were able to cheer him up, he always liked you after he warmed up to you."

Nick smiled, his smirk to seemed off to her, like a voice in the back of her head was being very confused by all this, "Yea, but at least his stress went down after he left it to your oldest sibling. Last I heard from ...James? I think it was when he came to town to get something taken care of, your parents were LOVING retirement."

Judy waved her paw at the gathered guests, "Speaking of, Bogo's retirement party huh? How's he been dealing with you since I transferred to BBPD?"

"Eh when you left, I was still a hell raiser. Spiking his stress all the time." Nick's smile fell slightly," I mellowed out after that shootout. It hit me hard you know."

Judy felt her eyes get misty, "How's Wolfard doing?"

"Still not much feeling in his left leg below the knee. Poor guy."

Judy took a drink of wine as she tried to swallow her guilt. "Anyway...Chief Wilde huh?" Mainly came here to say congrats."

"Yep took ten years, but I made it. Mom's proud of me...when she remembers." Nick chuckled darkly as he downed the rest of his drink. Judy gave him a sympathetic look as he sighed.

"Say Nick, since I'm moving back here soon and reapplying...maybe you and I can..."She was interrupted by a female voice calling out.

"Oh Nick there you are sweetie." Judy turned to see a silver vixen hug Nick tightly kissing him on the muzzle. For some reason Judy felt her world tighten and darken as Nick glared at the doe. His voice gaining a harsh edge, "What did you think I wasted my life pining for a rodent like you." He grabbed her arm squeezing tight causing her to scream before being thrown on the ground. She went to sit up but Nick snarled and pounced on her, pinning her arms beside her. Judy looked towards the vixen but all she could see was Nick's pure white fangs in her face.

"You threw our friendship away, you went back to that unfaithful little shit, just becasue you wanted kits. Gods forbid you and I couldve adopted but no, you siad you had to have them natural. And the idea of having sex with a predator, especcialy a fox made you sick."

"No NO Nick, I would never say that. Your my best friend."

"Huh whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night rabbit. Besides, why would I ever be attracted to a prey like you." Nick raised his paw, the black as night claws gleaming in the light as he brought them down quick, her scream loud and shrill...

* * *

Judy's eye's snapped open as she sat up in horror, sweat covering her fur soaking her under shirt as she nearly hyper ventilated. She hugged herself tightly as she rocked back and forth muttering the same thing over and over, "It's just a dream, that wasn't Nick...It's just a dream, that wasn't Nick."

After several minutes, her heart rate finally lowered to wear she could finally stand it. She sat up straight and looked around the room, first noticing an empty wine bottle on the floor next to several articles of her undergarments. Judy glanced down and noticed she was completely nude. She sighed, hopping off her bed and dragging her paws as she made her way to her dresser. She threw on a ZPD shirt and sport shorts and opened her door to get some breakfast when something stopped her. A myriad of scents hit her nose. Inhaling deep, she smelled cooking, specifically her mom's famous sweet potato pancakes. A couple other scents had her confused so she made her way cautiously to her kitchen area to find a stack of pancakes and waffles, but not much else. It wasn't until an orange blur quickly stood up, nearly startling the doe until she saw who it was. Nick had his back turned, an apron tied around his waist as he finished doing what he was doing and turned, a smile forming as he looked at Judy.

"Morning fluff."

Judy's voice cracked and was hoarse, "Nick? What are you doing here?"

Nick's ears perked up, "Making my friend breakfast." He threw his arms out, showing a 'kiss the cook' message.

"Why?"

Nick untied the apron as his ears fell a bit, "Mom called said you had a bad night, but didn't go into detail. I told her that it might be taken the wrong way to make you food...but she talked me into it."

"Why would that be an issue Nick? Your my friend." Judy cocked her head.

"It's a canine thing fluff. Sooo ready for breakfast?" He clapped his paws and rubbed the palms together.

Judy gave him a small smile and walked up jumping up onto a chair as Nick offered a plate of pancakes. "In case your wondering, It's your moms recipe. I called her to ask how to cheer you up."

Judy smiled wider as she grabbed the plate and a fork. Nick sat next to her as he inhaled the sweet scents. As they went to take their first bites, a set of knocks broke the silence.

* * *

 **Don't forget to comment and review and Ill get back to ya**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	21. Chapter 21

Judy looked at Nick as the soft knocks continued. Tilted his head, his usual smirk was absent, "You expecting someone fluff?"

Judy ground her teeth as she slammed her fork on the table nearly spilling her drink. "No, and I swear if that asshole is on the other side of that door, his teeth are being knock in." Before Nick could stop her, she had hopped off the chair and stomped over to the door and grabbed the knob to fling the door opened as she started to yell.

"Listen here you piece of trash you had better make your self scarce before I...MOM...DAD?" Her rant ended as she lost her voice seeing who was at the door. Nick curiousely walked over, noticing Bonnie and Stu Hopps standing in the hallway, mouths agape with look of shock and concern on their face. As he went to say something, even he was nearly speechless as he noticed who was standing behind them with the same face. He coughed to clear his throat, "Mom?"

Both Judy and Nick looked at each other then back to the three older adults in the hallway and spoke in unison, "What are you doing here?"

Bonnie's face lightened as she elbowed her husband, "Oh me and your father was in town anyway for the farm expo, and on the way off the train Mrs. Hareson called explaining what her son had done. We figured we would stop by to see how you were doing when we ran into Nick's mother in the elevator who was on her way here to make things less awkward for her son." Bonnie smiled as Vivienne stepped forward, "Since my son was worried about making a simple breakfast for Judy, I figured I'd come and make it less awkward by joining you." She sent her son a sly wink, causing the todd to roll his eyes.

Judy stepped the side, her face loosing the harsh edge at once as her parents and Nick's mom stepped into her apartment, loving the impressed face on her mom's face. She remembered a while ago her mom telling her that she needed a much better apartment instead of that shoe box she had original moved into when she first moved to Zootopia, and back into after she had fully healed from the museum adventure. She sighed happily as her mother seemed to approve of the new place rather quickly. She gently closed the door as Vivienne sat at the table, looking over the amount of pancakes Nick at made, inhaling deep. "MMM Nicky, things smell heavenly. Wasn't sure a wayward kit like yourself had learned to cook without your loving mother there to teach you." Stu and Bonnie shared a chuckle, as they and Mrs. Wilde shared stories about both their children as they made their way to Judy's apartment.

"Jeez ma, after being on my own for so long I had to learn some skills. But to be fair, these are from Mrs. Hopps's recipe book." Nick smirked as he pulled a few plates out of Judy's cupboard.

"Wow look at you ...convincing a mother to let one of her personal recipes out to the public." Vivienne smiled as she took a plate, placing a pancake on it, relishing in the sweet scents.

Bonnie smiled as she also took a plate, "Oh no I've gotten quite immune to the silver tongues of the younger generation, this was because my little Jude the dude needed cheering up.

A snerk from the stove caught their attention. Nick gave Judy a large grin, his canines flashing, "Jude the dude?"

Judy gave the todd a hardened glare, her voice gaining an edge that sent a shiver even up Stu's spine, "If you EVER say that at the precinct, I will shave your tail and dye you a nice pink color." Judy grabbed the top of his apron and pulled him close to her face, his muzzle very close to hers. A predatory glint in her amethyst eyes, "Got it slick?"

Nick just nodded vigorously. Much to the amusement of his mother, who glanced over to Bonnie who also seemed amused by the two's antics. Nick passed around pancakes as they all sat down to eat, none noticing the deep thinking Stu seemed to be going through.

During breakfast, stories that seemed to distract Judy by talking about several embarrassing stories that got Nick to turn even redder and Judy to gain a pink undertone to her grey fur. Everything from Nick covered in bubbles in the bathtub to Judy breaking her arm while trying to out-climb a squirrel classmate. After breakfast, Vivienne mom and Judy's parents had left with promises to visit again.

Nick had just finished cleaning the dishes as Judy closes the door on Bonnie and Stu as they left to go to the expo. "So Fluff, ready for our weekend jog?"

Judy beamed a large smile, "Yep just go get your clothes changed and we can go."

Nick gave a overacting bow and left, leaving Judy all alone with her thoughts. Her smile fell as the idea of being alone again caused a tear to roll down her face. She sniffled and wiped the tears away, swearing to hold her head up high and not let it get to her. She smiled as she grabbed her phone and headed out into the hallway to wait for her partner to try and return to a normal way of life.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, no excuse other than kinda lost my muse for a bit but got it back so be on the lookout for regular updates.**

 **Thanks for all the input from everyone so far, especially...** **imjustlikehumphery...MrAndersIversen...USA patriot.**

 **Let me know your thoughts or ideas and Ill get back to ya.**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	22. Chapter 22

Nearly a week had passed since Judy's breakup with Terrence and things were back to normal. Well almost if Nick was asked about it. Early on in the week everyone noticed she was slightly depressed, even though she repeated 'I'm Fine' to anyone who asked about it, her peers all saw she was still out of sorts. Nick felt a twinge of sadness as he watched her just go through the motions with her ears droopy and her longing sighs seeming to echo as she typed out her reports. The bunny even shocked Bogo when she got to work Monday morning and requested parking duty, saying she wanted to get her quota out of the way early, but everyone knew she just wanted to keep her mind off things and deal with things alone. She even turned Fangmeyer and Francine down for a girls night out, saying the last thing she didn't want to accidentally drink to much and have a hangover.

At the end of the week however, Judy seemed to be fully back to normal, laughing at the antics and jokes of her coworkers, even finally agreeing to the persistent tigress's invitation to a proper girls night, which Judy decided was for the best seeing as how she wasn't overly close to the other officers, regardless of being their over a year. Things were slowly on track to being alright.

Nick was currently sitting at his computer on a Thursday afternoon doing his least favorite activity, report typing. If Nick was to say what he hated most in the whole world, he wouldn't hesitate in saying paperwork, especially when said paperwork involves nothing more than a simple traffic violation. He sighed with smile as he saved and submitted the document before printing a hard copy for Bogo to review. He logged off his computer and leapt off his chair, grabbed the papers from the printer and headed down the hallway to the chiefs office. On the way their, James Wolfard came rushing out, noticed the fox, and ran over to Nick, a look of desperation on the wolf's face.

"What's wrong Wolfie? Bogo find out who programmed the intercom to play 'Try Everything' on repeat?" The fox smirked, relishing in the memory of Chief Buffalo Butt nearly blowing a gasket as he tried to figure out who did it.

"No nothing like that Nick look I need a favor." The wolf wrung his paws in hopefulness as he looked the vulpine in the face.

Nick was taken aback at what Wolfard had said, wondering what kind of favor the wolf could want, "Um sure pal what's up?"

"Ok My mom moved the family reunion date to this weekend instead of next weekend. Now, I got Snarlov to swap our weekends but I need Friday off as well. Bogo said you have tomorrow off to you can have a three day weekend but is there anyway you can swap? You work tomorrow and Ill work Monday for ya. What do ya think?" The wolf's ears dropped as he looked at the fox.

Nick smiled, "Sure thing Wolfard, no problem at all. I'll still get a three day weekend and you get to take your girlfriend to meet the folks."

Wolfard grabbed Nick in a tight hug thanking him over and over, knocking the wind out of him. When the larger canine finally let Nick go, the fox took a large inhale as he gulped down air as well as trying to laugh it off. "So, how's things going with Jennifer anyway?"

"Oh things are going great ya know. Romantic dinners, snuggling on the couch watching movies, the usual stuff. It's was better once I explained that my family is pretty traditional but I'm really not. Her family doesn't follow any majors customs easier also so makes us dating pretty easy."

"I wouldn't know, broke up with my girl last week. She was offered a job over in Deerbrooke so we split still as friends." Nick shrugged.

"Oh wow sorry bro, must be tough huh?"

"Eh not to bad, I'm sure the right chick will come crashing into my life."

Wolfard lifted an eyebrow, "Chick huh not vixen." He sent the fox a wink before turning on his heel and headed back to Bogo's office with Nick right on his tail.

"Well ya know, not going to say no to another species. I mean look at you your happy." Nick smirked as they entered Bogo's office, Nick dropping his report and informing Bogo of the shift swap. Leaving as the chief acknowledged both events with a huff like grunt. James and Nick bid each other good luck on their respective weekends.

* * *

The weekend went surprisingly good for both Nick and Judy. The usual morning workouts, coffee runs, patrols and the dreaded parking duty when everything seemed to be very quiet throughout the city. Monday morning however, found Nick sitting at his table enjoying the day off by starting with a nice hot cup of homemade coffee he was nursing in his paws as he inhaled the aroma. He was mid sip when a 'gling' caught his attention. Nick grabbed his phone with a free paw and tapped the screen, showing a new text message from his favorite bunny.

 _'Morning slick, enjoying the day?'_

Nick smiled as he typed his response, _'Be better if I was enjoying a cup of coffee with my partner in crime'_

 _'Lol nice. Luckily Fangmeyer and me got put together doing patrols in Savanna square. Just waiting for her on board computer to reboot, had an issue last night apparently, so what's your plans for the day?'_

 _'Not sure yet. Meeting mom sometime in the morning so we can get some bank stuff done. Going to put my name fully onto the account she's been putting the money I used to send her. Not sure how much is in their at the moment but it be nice to have a little cushion when it comes to money.'_ He smiled as he took another sip of coffee. He legitimately wondered how much was in that account. Before he reconnected with her, he just assumed she was using it for herself like he intended her to. He never thought she would put it in an account for him. To be fair, his younger mind never thought she got a better job with a much better pay after he left. He was shook from his thought as his phone rang again.

' _Well time to make the world a better place. See ya later slick'_

 _'See ya fluff. Stay safe :)'_

Nick smiled as he set his phone down. He stood up off the stool and starting walking to his bedroom to get ready. It had been a while since he wore his cliche Pawaiian shirt and khakis, those were the first things we grabbed to throw on. He headed back to the kitchen with a swagger and slight skip in his step as he grabbed his phone to meet up with his mom.

* * *

Nick fell back into the wooden chair at the bank is sheer shock. Even Vivian's face was covered in shock as well. She knew she put most of what Nick sent her into an account but she had no idea that she had accidentally set the account as a trust fund type account. The account had a high interest rate and was previously untouchable until it matured, which was two years ago making the account viable.

Nick swallowed to get rid of the cottonmouth he suddenly developed, "Can you um...can you repeat that?"

The middle age ocelot smiled as he grabbed the packet of paper, replacing his glasses back onto his face, "You have just under three hundred and forty five thousand dollars in this account sir. Your mother signed this account into effect which practically made this account into a long term high interest cash deposit trust fund." The feline shifted a few papers, then handed Nick and his mother a few documents.

"Now just sign here at the bottom and you will have full rights and access to the funds Mr. Wilde. And if you wish for your mother to have access and rights, just sign this form here and here." The bank manager pointed to a few places on several forms, leading Nick to fill them out fully and quickly. Of course he was going to let his mom have access to the funds.

As they left the bank Nick was still reeling from how much money he know had to his name. His mom came up beside him ,"So now what ya going to do money bags?"

Nick smirked, "First...I'm treating my mom to a very nice lunch."

Vivian smiled as she side hugged her son, "And then?"

Nick was about to speak when he was interrupted by his phone beeping. Confused he pulled his phone out and checked his messages, his eyes wide a light smirk tugging on his lips. "Oh I think I got an idea now."

* * *

 **Hey USApatriot hows this? Another chapter just a week after the last lol**

 **I did a bit more proofreading on this one, but if I missed something let me know. Thanks Ghostwolf88 for letting me know I still had a few issues with the last issue.**

 **Don't forget to review or comment and I'll get back to ya**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	23. Chapter 23

Judy was pleasantly surprised that Fangmeyer made a great partner for the day. She had always assumed the stoic and silent tigeress was going to be dull, dry and rule bound. Even though the girls night out recently showed a different side, the lapine officer still thought Fangmeyer would be a major stickler during patrols, leaving the poor bunny bored and pent up, eager for action. Only to find she was not all that strict, the larger feline had an amazing sense of humor that rivaled that of even Wolfard, with a touch of sarcasm and snark Nick would be proud of. The two females laughed and joked throughout the morning, the sight of them cackling causing several civilians to gawk awkwardly, the best of which was an antelope quickly pulling her young daughter away from the maniacal musings of the cops as they laughed until their sides hurt. The cause? Fangmeyer decided to tell Judy about how Bogo got drunk at a gala for the city a few years back causing him to flirt heavily with Major Freidkin, the tough as nails instructor from the academy. Fangmeyer just had to show Judy the video Wolfard captured from the event, which Bogo denies to this day...and threatens with record-keeping for life to who-so-ever shares that accursed video.

They both nearly wet themselves as the little speaker of Fangmeyer's phone spat the tinny voice of Bogo using some of the most slurred and dated pickup lines Judy had ever heard. Even the ones she overheard her many brothers using whether to the mirror for practice or to an actual doe didn't hold a candle to the cringe-worthy lines the chief spewed. The rest of the morning was used sharing a bit about each of their personal lives, some of which surprising both of them. Before they knew it, the morning was nearly over and they found themselves sharing a booth at a diner close by, Judy the first to talk as she needed clarification on something Fangmeyer had said.

"So...You and Wolfard dated for a while?" The bunny asked as they carried their trays to the table and sat down opposite each other.

Fangmeyer smiled as she remembered the time fondly, "Oh yes, by accident mainly. But he was such a gentlemammal and so sweet about it."

Judy cocked her head slightly as she took a bite of salad, "How'd that start? Cause know I've got to know."

Fangmeyer chuckled as she thought back, "Oh lets see, It was about 4 years ago now. Me and him where put on parking duty for a prank HE pulled...and I defended him only cause it was hilarious. Anyway..."

 **Flashback...**

"UGH, What a day." Wolfard groaned as he clicked print, sending his report to the printer, "We just HAD to expose a nip operation after we ticket the car OWNED by the leader, in which he then takes off in a high speed chase, only to crash his car into another parked car THAT just so happens to have been a get away driver for a bank robbery that was occurring AS we pull up. AND all of this in the middle of winter. " The wolf grumbled and sighed as he fell back into the wall after his rant of a play-by-play, causing a dry chuckle to emanate from the feline currently typing the same information about the day into her report. The sound of the uncharacteristic laughter perked the canines ears up and piqued his interest.

"Oh what's this? Ms. Stoneface has a sense of humor? It only took a major crime spree of a day to crack a smile?" The wolf's muzzle broke into a large grin, albeit tired and worn.

The female tiger cocked her eyebrows as she also clicked print, "Hardy har Mr. Grump. I'M not the one who to just HAD to put a ticket on a 'classic car'." The tigeress air quoted as she turned to grab both reports off the printer to staple them together.

"Hey Ms. Uncultured, the 1984 Mousetang is a classic, not the most popular muscle car, but still a classic." James stood from the wall stretching his tired muscles.

Fangmeyer smirked, "So is the Yugo and the Gremlin, but no one says they are great cars."

Wolfard blinked as his jaw worked up and down to try to form a response. Before he could the tiger got nearly in his face, her smile widening, "And if you, " She poked him in the chest with a clawed finger, "Hadn't rigged Bogo's desk drawer with confetti shooters, as the Mayor and I are both in there, causing everyone but the Chief to die laughing...then WE wouldn't have been put on ticket duty."

James lowered his head in light shame, "Ya got me."

Fangmeyer threw her arm around his shoulder to guide the defeated canine out of the office. As they walked out, they nearly ran into Bogo.

"Fangmeyer, Wolfard. What are you two still doing here?"

Fangmeyer held up the large stacks of papers that made up the report. Bogo took them, and flipped through them, before placing this under his arm. "You both realize it's Six in the morning right?"

Both the tiger and the wolf looked shocked, craning their necks to look at a nearby clock only to confirm the time. As they went to talk, Bogo raised a hoof to silence them, "Why don't you both take today off, after that fiasco yesterday, you both earned it."

They both thanked Bogo and quickly headed out before he could change his mind. They both headed to the garage to grab Fangmeyer's car, "So James, where do ya live? I'll drop ya off." The tigeress flashed a toothy grin at her canine passenger. Her smile fell as she noticed the sad look on his face.

"Well, um...my apartment building was sold and I got evicted, and I haven't been able to find a new place yet. Dad offered a room at his building after he gets that floor renovated but that could take weeks. I was staying with my sister...but with it being winter, it's our 'season' and with her and her husband going at it all the time, I don't need any reminders of me being single...and pent up as hell from the scents nearby so I've been staying at a hotel across town."

Fangmeyer looked at Wolfard shocked. That was why he was so irritable lately. It was his heat season, he had a nearly hour commute via train or bus, and he has no real home. An idea crossed her mind, knowing it wouldn't be an issue since she was a feline. True he was probably eager to relieve stress, she figured he wouldn't be attracted to a member of a different species.

"Ok that's fine, you'll just stay with me today. We can nap a bit, chat about things, watch a movie."

Wolfard gave her a large grin, "Ooh a female inviting a male into her den huh." He licked his lips in fake anticipation. Fangmeyer's face fell, realizing that wolves consider that an invitation for dating...or more. Barking laughter broke her from her thoughts, "Oh Fangsy, you should've seen your face. Don't worry, I know it doesn't mean anything inviting me. Your just a friend helping out."

Fangmeyer reached over and slugged the wolf on the shoulder, grumbling bout his pranks as she started her car and left the garage, heading towards her place.

* * *

Hours later found Fangmeyer groaning as she pulled herself off her bed, her vision clearing to reveal the crumpled sheets on the floor, her clothes all over the place. A pounding pain in her head caused her to whimper. She slowly stood and make her way shakily to the kitchen for aspirin and coffee. As she swallowed the pills, she winced as she waited for the coffee to brew, every noise the maker made amplified to her sensitive ears. She racked her painful, throbbing brain trying to remember what happened. Fangmeyer worked the day forward. She knew both her and James came into her place...She showered, then he showered...they talked sport teams and players... chatted for hours about what is and isn't good tv...ordered take-out...then she decided to unwind with a little wine which turned into a drinking game...but what game? She wasn't one for hardcore games or drinking tricks.

As the pills kicked, her other senses started to come back in force, including smell which she wished didn't. A known scent hit her, one that made her heart drop. The tell tale soreness told her the truth. Panic set in fast. Her and James had...had...mated. She glanced down to see the matted fur and residue of a thick substance, which meant he had knotted and came in her. Now she was really panicking, her body feeling hot and tingly, she knew full well what this means to canines. They were practically married now, no way around it. She remembered what traditions stated about wolves and sex. She couldn't help it as she yelled loudly, her emotions letting loose.

 **Present...**

Judy was blushing as Fangmeyer finished telling her tale, she was no stranger to the idea of sex, but to one that lack experience like her, her thoughts about canine mating, and the idea of two larger predators mating, sent her thoughts wild. "So then what happened?"

"Well, James comes running out of the bathroom to find me on the floor hugging myself sobbing uncontrollably. After I told him, he hugged me tightly, wiped away my tears and gave me a light smile, telling me it didn't affect him much because he's not that traditional. His parents are, but he wasn't. To him, it was just two friends that lost control a bit. He looked me in the eyes with those bright blue eyes, kissed me on the forehead and told me everything was going to be alright, we were still friends and a one night stand wasn't going to change much. Which I agreed with But still on my end as a tiger...I am a bit traditional so I told him we had to at least date for a month. I told him a bit of tiger traditions and after much talking, we decided that since we were such good friends and did so much together anyway that us dating wouldn't affect us. So we did. We went on some dates, had our fun, both in and out of the bedroom, then split amicably after nearly three months."

"Wow, " Judy was nearly speechless. For the rest of the day she was silent, thinking about her own dating dilemma and thinking it was about time to try again. As she and Fangmeyer got back to the precinct at about 3pm, her phone rang. She was surprised to find it was her Father instead of Bonnie.

"Oh um...hi dad. This is a surprise. What's going on?"

Stu smiled as he responded," Not much just figured I'd switch things up and call you instead of your mother." He chuckled before his face got serious, "Look Judy, I know it's only been a little over a week since Terry, AND I know we agreed to give you some time, but today a very charming and ...handsome male came here to talk to me."

Judy went to scoff when his wording caught her attention, "Came there?"

"Yep, He drove a long distance to talk and ask me in person in the traditional lapine way, said he would be honored to at least have coffee with you. Speaking of that, he had heard about your past...misadventures in dating and given the most recent issue, he said it would be fully up to you if you even meet him for just a quick coffee. If after that you want to date him, it's all you. He wouldn't push."

Judy felt conflicted, on the one paw, she had several bad dates with assholes and sexist bucks that her parents sent her, and she wanted to date her way, but on the other, this mystery buck had went to her father according to lapine courtship customs to ask permission, AND was making it her decision. She sighed as she gave her choice.

"Ok tell him to meet me at the coffee shop just down the street from the ZPD, Friday at 5pm. I should be off then, Ill meet him in my uniform and we can go from there." Just paused trying to gauge any reaction from her father, "IF it goes good we can go on a real date, but if it goes south, or I feel uneasy I'm calling it off and from here on out I get to decide who I date."

Stu smiled, "Oh If your mother's right...this probably will be the last male you date sweetie." The sound of young giggling caught her attention as Stu turned and his features softened, he turned back to the phone, "And he's great with the young ones. So anyway I'll tell him what you said and let ya go hun. Talk to you later." With that the screen went blank and Judy groaned. She did NOT want another Terry event. As she put her phone away she realized she never got the bucks name. She shrugged, "Oh well, I'm sure I'll know him when I see him. Can't be too hard to find the odd buck out in a busy coffee shop."

She skipped her way to her desk to type up the days reports and chat with Clawhauser.

* * *

 **Little cliff hanger here. Sorry but couldn't resist. So...after doing some thinking I have an idea BUT I want my readers input.**

 **My thought is to cut this off after I get to a certain event and make a part two taking place after the event. Since I have the Wolfard and Jenny arc I might make that a seperate story and a few other one offs during the short break between part one and two. That way I can keep this from becoming a 30..40..or even 50+chapter story with all I've got drafted. So let me know either way what you guys want.**

 **ALSO...bit of a contest. So with Halloween JUST around the corner, I want to type a Halloween themed Chapter(s). I have no idea what to do for that, I just know I want to, so whoever has the best idea will have their OC in the chapters. It could be costume ideas, spooky horror event, or even something naughty ;) If the idea is too good it may be a one off story by itself.**

 **So basically I'm trying to get my stories on AO3 as well. That way I can type some more adult/smut since this site frowns upon it, ( Yes I know others don't care, but I just dont want issues in the future.) So I want to know any fetishes or kinks or even pairing for me to type and put there. The best, or most popular Ill will type. Just please send the ideas in a PM.**

 **So Pm/ or review and Ill be getting back to ya**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delay. I typed this out like 6 times. Nothing sounded right. Idk if the muse was being a bitch or I was just not in the right mood for this, either way, decided to just stop overthinking and go with this one.**

* * *

To Judy, the week leading up to the coffee date with the mystery buck went super slow. The patrols dragged on, the cases almost seem to stall, even Nick's snark sounded weak and possibly forced. As Friday came to a close, she still wasn't sure what all was wrong. Was it nerves? Hope? Was she afraid?...She shook her head to get rid of that idea, her long ears flopping around. Of course she wasn't afraid. She was Judy Hopps, first rabbit officer. One who stared down a maleficent ewe and saved the city with her now best friend. Speaking of which, she wondered where he ran off to.

Judy saved her report from the day and printed it as she stood up to find Nick's desk empty. Confused she turned from her cubicle and headed to the atrium, only to find Nick already in his off duty clothes chatting it up with Clawhauser. She sighed happily as she returned to her area, grabbed her report and headed to Bogo to hand it in.

The lapine officer quickly made her way to the locker room to get changed for her date. Although she considered showing up in her uniform, she ultimately decided not to, in order to not scare the poor buck too badly by accidentally intimidating him or something by wearing her tactical vest and tranq gun. She giggled at the image of a random buck being frightened by a doe such as herself. Judy smiled nervously as she looked herself over in the mirror at her off duty clothes. She opted for a simple t-shirt and looser fitting jeans. She wanted to be the perfect state of casual, not to revealing, but not to revealing of her supple curves. Satisfied she left the locker room to find Nick STILL chatting with Clawhauser, the latter laughing loudly at whatever joke Nick had just spouted, as Nick held a snarky face, his smirk glowing as the cheetah nearly fell from his chair. Nick glanced over and his eyes lit up as Judy approached.

"Hey boys, Whats so funny today?" Judy smiled as she bounded over closer.

Clawhauser could barely breath as he told her, "Oh bunny, ha ha have this funny fox tell you his.. ha ha he... joke."

Judy cocked her eyebrow as Nick's smiled widened, "Ok Judy, What time is it when an elephant sits on your fence?"

Judy stood there for a few seconds trying to wrack her brain, but no puns came to mind, so she threw her hands up in defeat, "You got me slick, What time is it?"

Nick could barely hold in his laughter as he snerked, "Time to get a new fence."

Judy's eyes went wide as she laughed, slugging him on the upper arm, "Nick as funny as that is, that's also mean. He have an elephant on the force and I'm sure she wouldn't like you mocking her species...and/or her weight."

Nick rubbed his arm, smiling the whole time, "But Judy, where do you think I heard it first? She told me that one."

Judy laughed again, relieved that Nick wasn't being TOO offensive today. She was brought out of her laughter by Clawhauser finally able to talk normally again, "So Judy, ready for your date with the mystery bunny?"

Judy's smile faltered for a second, "Yeah just wish I got his name from dad. Oh well, I'm sure Ill know him when I see him." She glanced at the clock and saw she was running late, light panic setting in, "Oh cheese and crackers I've got to be going. She ya next week Ben, catch ya later slick." Judy rushed out the door leaving the two male predators alone for a brief moment before Nick chuckled, "Welp, see ya later Benji, I've got my own plans to hit up."

"See ya Nick, Make sure your there in case Judy's date goes south."

Nick flashed a toothy grin, "Oh I plan to Benji." The fox turned and muttered under his breath, "I plan to."

* * *

Judy sat fidgeting at the table in the coffee house awaiting her blind date. She actually got there a bit early so she wasn't to worried. Her brain started working overtime thought picturing what the buck could possibly look like. Several combinations of fur colors, eye colors, body builds, ear lengths nearly gave her a headache. She groaned silently as she felt her nerves flare up, a knot forming in her gut. Ok fine she was scared, and for good reason. Over thirty previous bad dates, the latest cheating on her, who wouldn't be a wreck. She gripped her coffee tight as she tried to focus on what Nick had told her, it not being her but them, they were the assholes. It helped but only slightly, she was still at odds. Sighing, she pulled out her phone looked down and buried her muzzle in social media trying to relax, focusing on the screen and ignoring everything around her. She never heard the jingle as the door open, or a mammal ordering a large coffee. It wasn't until a few moments later that she heard the chair across from her slide, then creak as someone sat down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she set her phone down. As she gave a light smile and opened her eyes, she felt her brain shutdown from the overload in front of her.

Orange, a deep auburn orange filled her vision, followed by a light cream colored area on the face. The large pointed ears were slightly up as her eyes roamed all over trying to make sense of the male in front of her, the soft smile and the half lidded gaze showing off those emerald green eyes that made her come back to her senses.

"Nick! What are you doing here?" Judy asked in a hushed whisper.

Nick just smiled, holding up a cup of coffee, "I'm on my date."

Judy groaned, "Nick this is not funny, I'm waiting for a blind date with a handsome charming nameless buck so i can placate my dad."

Nick gave her a smile which made Judy pause, for this was an honest smile. No smirk or snark here, it was the honest loving smile she remembered from the day she pinned his badge on his chest for the first time, "That's weird, cause I'm positive your dad said 'charming and handsome MALE that was good with kits'. The word 'buck' was never uttered.

Judy felt her brain kick in. Thinking back, her dad DID say male...not buck. But to her that didn't make sense because Nick would had to have over heard him on the phone or actually be near her dad, and that would mean...that would mean.

Nick reached over and gently wrapped his larger paw around hers, "In fact, one might say that I, Nicholas P. Wilde, went all the way to Bunnyburrow to ask Stu Hopps, the patriarch of the Hopps family, for permission to date his daughter Judith Laverne Hopps." He gave her another smile as she felt her eyes water.

"Tell me this isn't a joke Nick. Tell me that please."

"Your my best friend Judy, And I hated seeing you so miserable. Buck after buck treating you like a trophy or a claim to fame. Your better than that, and you deserve better than that. I may not be the best choice in that regard, but I know I can show you how you deserve to be treated. I'll admit years ago, I never thought of love, dating or any of that, not many vixens would date a todd that had no prospects. But after meeting you, and seeing how much you changed this city...and my life, I started thinking about getting into the dating scene again. So I took a chance, and here I am. But this is up to you Judy. I know the thing with Terry is still fresh and...that I'm not a bunny, or even a prey mammal, and that we are the best of friends, but if you want to continue this and see where this goes great. If not, well then maybe in your time when your ready."

Judy paused as she felt her eyes water, this was the last thing she expected today and to be honest, she wasn't sure her brain could process it. She couldn't form words so she just squeezed his paw and nodded, her tears threatening to fall into her coffee.

"You sure? Judy only if your ready."

"Yes Nick, Ill give you a shot." Judy smiled wiping her tears away.

"Great um...how about Sunday night? Say about 6 or 7. Dinner and a romantic walk?" Nick bit his lip in anticipation.

"Sure...that sounds amazing Nick but I've got to hear how you convinced my dad. He's ok with predators now but I don't see him just saying yes to you dating me."

"How bout I bare my soul to you at dinner?" Nick smiled, "Gives me some time to build up my nerves to tell you somethings about me."

"Great...so now what? Normally on coffee dates we would talk about each other but in this case that's a moot point." Judy chuckled as she sipped her now cooled coffee.

"Um... how about we just enjoy each others company?"

Judy smiled as she gazed into those deep green pools, "Sure."

* * *

 **Flashback time next chapter lol and it WILL be next weekend (9/9-9/10) Im bound and determined to stick to that.**

 **Thanks to all the reviews and comments so far. USAPatriot...I know its two months away but time flies lately for me lol**

 **Don't forget to let me know your thought so I can get back to you. Oh and thanks to** _ **BeecroftA,**_ ** _Combat Engineer ,_ and _GhostWolf88_ for their ideas for a halloween themed chapter. **

**-Fyrewolf-**


	25. Chapter 25

Both Nick and Judy spent their respective Saturdays out and about doing some preparation for Sunday's date. Nick went off to find a suit leaving Judy to dress shop, which was her weakness. She really wasn't one for dressing up or shopping. On the farm everything was practical for being in the dirt or working on machinery, and as a cop, her wardrobe is fitting and functional border line form fitting for her to train and work in. None of which screamed romantic date material. Not even the discount rack dresses she got for her dates with the past bucks would work. She wanted something special seeing how Nick had gone the extra mile to get a date set up for them so she wanted to make sure her dress was perfect. That and she didn't want to wear a dress she had worn to a previous bad date, which to her seemed in bad taste and disrespectful in itself.

So Judy was waiting out side her building awaiting the one person who could help her out. She couldn't ask any of her sisters for help, not knowing if they would be approving of her date with a predator, Clawhauser was out seeing as he was THE precinct gossip and rumor mill and just mentioning a date to him it would be all over Muzzlebook in a heartbeat. Something she shuddered at, the whole world knowing she was dating Nick, probably before they even went on the date. She shook her head, not caring what others thought. If Nick made her happy, then that should be all others should care about, not that he was a predator or a fox. Her thoughts were shaken as a limo pulled up, a large polar bear walking around to open the rear door. Judy flashed a smile and a nod at the larger ursine before climbing inside, a shrill voice greeting her.

"Oh my gosh Judy, Hi. Was wondered when you'd be calling me for help." The female shrew gave Judy a large smile and she hugged one of Judy's fingers tightly.

"Well, I have no idea what to wear or what I'm doing. Normal clothes is one thing but dresses? I'm at a loss." Judy stated simply with a shrug.

"Well sweetie that's why I'm here." Fru fru called out to the driver, "Ok Raymond, you know where to go." With a light jerk, the car left the curb and onto the street.

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of a very large and fancy looking department store. Before Judy could ask, the car doors opened, and Fru Fru practically pulling the doe out of the car, with the large polar bears following close by. As soon as the doors opened, a bell sounded and a female voice rang out from in the back.

"Oh my Fru fru Big." Judy watched a lithe arctic vixen sauntered out wearing a nice form fitting blouse and top. A large smile on her muzzle, blue eyes sparkling as she approached them, gently taking the shrew in her paw and gingerly kissing both sides of her face. "Oh Heidi I'm so glad your working, my friend needs your expert touch." She motioned towards Judy, who was watching the two females talk. The vixen ran her eyes over the bunny before kneeling down and offering her paw, "Hi Heidi Swift, Owner of this fine store. What kind of help do you need Ms..."

Judy shook the vixen's paw, a light smile on her face, "Judy Hopps, and I need help with a dress for a romantic date and I have no idea what to wear."

"Ah well follow me my dear," The vixen released her paw and guided the shrew and doe to the back, leaving the polar bears to wait in the lobby. Judy was shown to a large room full of dress seemingly made for lapins and other mammals her size. The vixen motioned for her to stay standing as she began circling Judy, making mental notes.

"Ok sweety, give me all the details. What's he like, sense of humor, background etc. What kind of night you both expecting?"

"Oh he's very sweet and caring about his close friends, snarky yet honest. Cocky to a point but knows when to be serious. He's an only kit...and um I don't know if 'that' is even a thing for a first date for us."

The vixen paused, "No offense but no sex for a bunny? Most rabbits that come in here are expecting or enticing the male for sex, especially during spring."

Judy sighed with a smile, "It's fine, I know we have our stigma's, my dates not a buck."

Heidi tilted her head as she took notes, "Doe?"

"Nope, he's not a prey."

At the moment the vixen's eye's brightened and lit up, "Oh this changes everything honey. Strip"

Judy nearly fell back, "Excuse me?" Her tone went icy.

"No no sweetie, I need measurements." Heidi held up a tape measure. Judy let out a calming breath as she undid her pants and pulled her shirt off, leaving her in only underwear and bra. The vixen then circled the bunny again, this time with a purpose, her blue eyes roaming over every inch of lapine. Judy wasn't sure how to react until the vixen began her measure as she spoke, "Amazing muscle tone, clean fur with gorgeous coloring, subtle with mottled markings, bright amethyst eyes, firm stance." Heidi stopped her measuring and stood there looking over the bunny before turning on her heal and headed to a rack, shifting through the multiple fabrics until she pulled one out. The vixen handed in to Judy, "Try this one on for size hun."

Judy gazed at the dress, a lovely shade of deep purple with hints of glitter flakes. She slowly slipped it on, careful not to rip it. Judy turned to the mirror and found it was near perfect. Hugging her curves tightly, the color matching her eyes to a T, a slit on the side going to her lower thigh showing off her powerful muscles. She uttered a soft, "Wow."

Heidi approached her and whispered in her ears, "Elegant, classy with a touch of flirt. Your predator will take one look at you and be speechless. He will both respect you, and want to ravage you. Wine and dine you, while also wanting to sweep you off your feet."

Judy smiled as her ears started to burn, "Nick, speechless. This dress will make that worth it."

Heidi smiled, "Good, now, may I ask what he is?"

Fru Fru popped in, "He's a red fox dear."

Heidi's smile got wider, her teeth gleaming in the light, "Well Ms. Hopps, lets get you ready to make your todd want to treat you properly, both in and out of the bedroom. Depending on the night of course."

* * *

Across town Nick was at his mom's house in the kitchen. When he told her he was looking for a tux, she told him to get his tail over there. He was standing, leaning on the counter checking his phone when Vivian came down carrying a tux bag in her paw.

"Here Nicky try this on."

"Where did you get this?" He asked unzipping the bag.

"Does it matter, now get changed. Make sure this fits." Nick shrugged and went into the next room.

He came back a few moments later, wearing a very nice three piece suit that just seemed to be tailored for him. Vivian stood and walked over to him, running her paw over the material on his arms, "Fits good Nicky."

"Mom, this is real wool, Parisian silk, Egyptian cotton, This is a very expensive suit, how did you get this?"

Vivian sighed, sitting at the table, "Your father made that, for you, so you could wear it someday. He figured you'd be close to his size. He had this tiger as a client years ago that came in and paid for some very high quality material for a suit, and let your dad keep the leftovers on top of paying him. So he tailored a suit for you."

Nick felt conflicted, on the one paw, he hated his dad for leaving, putting all that strain and hardship on them, and causing him to leave as well from the pain. On the other, he and his dad were super close, and he took the time to plan for the future. He looked up at the expectant look on his mother's face. He smiled, "Well, I might have to let it out a bit, I seem to have more muscle than dad did."

Vivian let out a soft cry as she hugged her son, "Now Nicky, you make sure you show her a great time. If I hear otherwise, Ill paddle your tail."

Nick gave his mother a soft smile as he kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry mom, you did raise me right during the time I was here."

* * *

 **Alright one step closer to the main event. Next chapter will be the romantic dinner itself along with a huge flashback.**

 **Let me know your thoughts**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	26. Chapter 26

Nearly silent paw steps padded as Judy paced along the length of her apartment. She kept glancing up to the wall clock the just seemed to slow to an almost comic crawl as time went on. It was currently 6:45 on Sunday, just a mere fifteen minutes until it was time for her and Nick's date. Hence the pacing, she was nervous. For some unknown reason, Judy was nervous, her gut slightly twisted as she continued to over analyze nearly every outcome of tonight. From as negative as this destroying their friendship, to as positive as her and Nick spending holidays with the others families, often with the image of a ring on their fingers. Was she good enough for him, was he going to be a good boyfriend and possible mate in the future. Was her dress ok, not too revealing, or not too prudish? What was Nick going to wear? Judy groaned as she pulled at her ears, continuing to make laps in her living room. She couldn't help but over think things, not since she has had over thirty bad prior courtings in the past, she was really hoping this was going to work out. She NEEDED it to work. Nick kept telling her that it was them not her being the issue, but with her being the common denominater in this, she honestly wondered if it was her. Maybe she was too stubborn in her dreams, maybe it was because she had little to no interest in marriage or settling down at the moment. Judy stopped pacing and leaned against the counter as she tried to silence her brain.

She glanced back up only to see a few minutes had passed, causing Judy to impatiently groan. She grabbed her purse and phone and headed out, figuring she'd get some fresh air as she waited until 7. The ride in the elevator did little to queal her uneasiness, although the cool night air did feel amazing on her fur as she stepped into the street. The night time sounds of the nocturnal mammals going about their lives filled her ears, the neon lights flashing on gave a whole new image to the city. She inhaled deep, closing her eyes as she tried to force her thought to quiet down. As she opened her eyes, a large long black limo pulled up in front of her, stopping with a gentle grace. Judy was about to move towards the door when the driver door opened, revealing a very large and dark mammal that Judy immediately recognized.

"Mr Machas?"

The large panther smiled deeply as he opened the rear door for the smaller lapine, his rough voice and accent breaking the night, "Good evening Miss Judy." Judy quickly climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door as the predator went back to the front of the car. As the car started and pulled away, she continued, "How are you? Haven't seen you for a while."

"Doing much better now. Took a while for therapy and hospital visits to get back to normal but everything's great now. Even got my job back, and when I heard you needed a limo ride I practically begged for it."

Judy just smiled, her ears turning pink," Aw you didn't have to. Just happy to see things are finally back to the way they were before."

Machas chuckled, "No Judy, they are better. This whole ordeal brought the city together in a way it wasn't before. Before it was just saying that we were in harmony, but now we truly are. I don't see smaller prey kits being pulled away by mothers afraid of the big predator."

Judy felt her ears heat up, "Oh all I did was just figure out it was Bellwether."

"Maybe so, but still you did a great deal for the city." He paused as he pulled up to a curb, "Here we are ma'am. and it looks like your date ready for you."

Judy took a deep breath as she heard the door handle click and the door opened, a familiar voice hit her ears, "Good evening carrrrr..." Judy looked up as she stepped out to see her fox looking even more handsome that before. The way his tux clung to his lithe frame, his fur smooth. The only off thing was his jaw hung slack and bright eyes roamed over her wide and full of shock. Judy smiled as she placed her paw under his chin and closed his mouth for him, bringing Nick back to reality.

"Wow, Judy, just...wow. You look...absolutly breathtaking." Nick let his eyes roam over her small frame, admiring the way the purple sheer material matched her eyes perfectly, the way the fabric hugged her curves, showing off every bit it could, the leg slit running halr way up showing off her powerful muscles. He couldn't help but hear a voice telling him to show this prey how predators have fun. He mentally shook his head to get that thought gone, tonight was about her and showing her a real date.

Judy blushed at the way Nick eyed her, enjoying the predatory glint in his eyes as he admired her. She smiled knowing she made the right choice in the dress. She cocked her hips slightly and threw him a large smile, "Well, since I've knocked you almost speechless, shall we head in before one of us tries something."

Nick smiled one of those real genuine smiles again, as he cleared his throat, "Of course, shall we?" He offered her his elbow as he guided her inside the restaurant. Inside, Judy saw a very nice and lavish interior, seating many different mammals and couples, most being interspecies, settling on of the uneasy feeling Judy had. She didn't notice or hear Nick talk to the maitre d as they were guided to a table. A young snow leopard approached after the maitre left and handed them both menus, "Good evening, my name is Tami, and I'll be your server this evening. Shall I start you both off with a nice glass of wine?"

"Sure", they said in near unison. The server nodded, heading to the bar area as Judy started to look at the menu. She found a lot of things appealed to her, including things that to her may not have made sense but she knew the odd combinations often tasted good. She glanced over and noticed Nick seemed unsure about something. It didn't take long for her to see that he was in the prey section. Judy realized Nick was avoiding the predator section, she smiled as she talked to him, "Nick if you want to order meat, go ahead. It wont bother me."

Nick looked at Judy unsure about it, "Are..are you sure? I don't want to ruin our first date by making you uneasy about the meat eating."

Judy reached out and grabbed Nick's paw, "I'm on a date with a predator, So I'm expecting him to eat what he wants Nick. I promise it doesn't bother me."

Nick smiled a warm smile as he flipped to the pred section just as the server came back with the wine, "Ready to order?"

Judy started, "Can I have the steamed veggie supreme with sweet and sour rice?"

"Sure thing hun, and you?" See turned to Nick.

"Oh um Zesty Itailan chicken pasta with spinach salad on the side."

The server nodded and left leaving Judy and Nick alone, "So nick, tell me, you talked to my dad?"

Nick smiled as he took a drink of wine before starting, "Yep, it was when I had the day off earlier this week."

* * *

Nick stepped off the express train in Bunnyburrow, round-trip ticket in hand as he admired the country side. He looked around at the lack of mammal, his ears almost ringing from the lack of ambient noise in the area. Taking a step off the platform, he started walking down the dirt road seeing no one until a pastel colored delivery van came driving up from behind. The van slowed to a stop and a pudgy fox stuck his head out, "Needa lift?"

"Sure, Nice to see another red fox around." Nick smiled as he climbed inside, the scents of baked goods hit his nose.

"Likewise, Not many other like me round these parts, lessin you count ma family. Oh they names Gideon Grey." The pudgy fox offered his paw as he drove.

Nick shook his paw, "Nick Wilde."

Gideon smiled, "Ah yer Judy's partner. What ya doing down here?"

"Oh Need to talk to her dad about something."

Gideon looked over to Nick, a look of horror on his muzzle, "She alright?"

"Oh yea she's fine, just need to ask her dad someting personal."

"Ah." The other fox went slient for a moment before he chimed in, "Well, be honest and upfront."

Nick looked at Gideon confused, "What do you mean?"

"Yer down ere to talk ta Mr. Hopps about courtin Judy. Why else would ya be down ere in person if not for that."

Nick went silent as they continued the drive, not being long before they pulled up in front of a large house, "Ere ya are Mr. Wilde. Good luck." He gave Nick a lopsided smile that Nick returned. He breathed deep as he walked up the long sidewalk to the house, noticing dozens of bunnies in varying ages and sizes all over doing random odd jobs and chores. He knocked on the door and a female rabbit about Judy's age answered with a shocked expression regarding the unknown fox at the door.

"Hi um, Is Mr. or Mrs. Hopps here?"

The bunny lost her fearful look and gave an honest smile, "Yep one second." She turned and guided him to the kitchen then quickly left heading deep into the house leaving the todd alone in the kitchen. It didn't take long for Mr. Hopps to walk up followed by Bonnie, a smile on both their faces as they recognized him.

"Nick, how ya doing son?" The buck shaking his paw, as Bonnie gave him a hug, Nick leaning foward for hte shorter mammal.

"Good, um i was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Sure go ahead." Stu guided him to a chair as they all sat.

Nick stood tall and looked Stu in the eye as he started, "Stu Hopps, My name is Nicholas Piberious Wilde, and I came to you, as patriarch of the Hopps household, for permission to court your daughter Judith Laverne Hopps."

Bonnie's face lit up in eager happiness as Stu's smile fell quickly, his voice gaining a tone that Bonnie didn't miss, "Say again?"

Nick let out a breath and cleared his throat as he repeated, "My name is Nicholas Piberious Wilde, and I came to you, as patriarch of the Hopps household, for permission to court your daughter Judith Laverne Hopps."

Stu sighed as he rubbed the top of his head, "I'm sorry son but...no. And before you get the wrong idea, it's not that your a fox. She's had a lot of bad dates, and I'm just worried about the issues her dating a best friend. Yes it MIGHT work out, but most of the time they don't. Also, there is the VERY small part that your a predator, and well, even our friends that are predators can accidental hurt someone without trying. Also what about the stigma of an interspecies coupling? I just don't want to see her get hurt anymore son. Judy...she's from a litter we consider a miracle litter and we just...I don't know how to word it but we are unsure. But the predator part I'm ignoring son, just know that."

Nick's ears fell, his mask shattered as the words sunk in. He cleared his throat again, his voice crackled, "I...I understand Sir. Just thought I give it a shot, ya know, make her happy but...I can respect your choice."

Stu gave him a small smile, patting his shoulder, "Your a great male Nick, and you do make her happy being her friend, but as a mate..I just... maybe later on I'll be more okay with it." Nick just nodded, not sure what to say. Bonnie couldn't sit by and not say anything. She got her husband attention.

"Um Stu, can I talk to you about something real fast?"

Stu looked at his wife and nodded as they left Nick in the kitchen. As they entered an adjacent room, Bonnie took Stu aside, "I'm not telling you to change your mind, but you should at least hear him out."

Stu sighed as he leaned against the wall, "I don't know hun, I just.."

"I know, but after sending Judy over thirty bucks that either called or muzzletimed...a male finally came HERE and asked YOU in the traditional way. The least we can do is hear his story."

Stu nodded as he sighed and headed to the kitchen to find Nick looking forlorn at his phone, "Nick," Nick perked his head up, "Follow me." Nick stood, following the buck into an older looking hallway to a large solid oak door. Stu opened it revealing a large study. Stu motioned for Nick to sit down as he sat in a large office chair as the desk. He pulled a crystal beaker filled with an amber liquid and poured two glasses, offering Nick one. "Ok, I'm not changing my mind now, but you did come here and asked in the traditional lapine custom, the least I can do is hear your story before I decide."

Nick wasn't sure how to start or what to say, "Ok um how should I start?"

"Wherever, just be honest." Stu smiled.

Nick folded his hands, not ready to bare his soul, but having no choice, "I may cry a few times, I may say things that I've never told anyone, not even my best friend," He took a deep breath, "Ok first off I'm an only child, born to my father James Wilde that was a 3rd generation tailor, but since predators had it rough, they worked from the house, my mom Vivienne was struggling in college due to bias trying to become a realtor, but at the time was a waitress, baby sitter, whatever odd job she could get to put food on the table. Dad's parents died before I was born, Mom's died a year or two after I was born. Mom's dad was an actor out west from what I heard but she doesn't like to talk about it."

Nick continued telling him his rough upbringing, his dad leaving, the ranger scout, him running away, his past loves everything. Nick was too focused on telling his tale that he never saw the buck tear up during the sad parts, his anger during the cons and hustles and when he insulted Judy, the look of joy when we talked about the Night Howler case.

Nick finally ended talking about meeting up with his mom for lunch and deciding to take a chance, finally looking at Stu and seeing the confliction on the rabbits face. Silence permeated the air as Stu sat there thinking about everything Nick said, until finally he broke the silence, "I won't lie, there is a few things you said that I don't approve of. But it does sound like you really have turned things around, which impresses me considering how rough you had it as a predator." Stu leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk, "So here's my deal. IF Judy says yes to us setting her up with you, then I will allow it and give you permission to court her, since you did follow lapine custom."

Nick perked his ears up, "But...If Judy says no, then I will stick by my choice until she is ready."

Nick bit his lower lip, "How about this? Don't tell her its me, just say a male came up and asked according to bunny rules, and say that all I want is a coffee date to let her decide. If she agrees to coffee and then agrees to date me during the date them I have your approval, but if after coffee she says no...Ill back away until she is ready to date, and I wont pressure her."

Stu smiled and offered his paw, "Lets go find Bonnie."

The two males went into the kitchen to find Bonnie, another doe and few younger kits playing. Stu grabbed his phone and started the muzzletime app as Nick made his way over to young bunnies who was staring at Nick with an eager look in their eyes. He knelt down and started to make a few jokes as Judy answered.

"Oh um...hi dad. This is a surprise. What's going on?"

Stu smiled as he responded," Not much just figured I'd switch things up and call you instead of your mother." He chuckled before getting serious, hoping she would listen, "Look Judy, I know it's only been a little over a week since Terry, AND I know we agreed to give you some time, but today a very charming and, "Stu hesitated, not wanting to reveal to much," ...handsome male came here to talk to me."

Judy went to scoff when his wording caught her attention, "Came there?"

"Yep," He mentally laughed hearing that she ignored the male part, "He drove a long distance to talk and ask me in person in the traditional lapine way, said he would be honored to at least have coffee with you. Speaking of that, he had heard about your past...misadventures in dating and given the most recent issue, he said it would be fully up to you if you even meet him for just a quick coffee. If after that you want to date him, it's all you. He wouldn't push."

Judy looked conflicted and deep in thought, a few seconds later she sighed, "Ok tell him to meet me at the coffee shop just down the street from the ZPD, Friday at 5pm. I should be off then, Ill meet him in my uniform and we can go from there." Just paused trying to gauge any reaction from her father, "IF it goes good we can go on a real date, but if it goes south, or I feel uneasy I'm calling it off and from here on out I get to decide who I date."

Stu smiled, "Oh If your mother's right...this probably will be the last male you date sweetie." The sound of young giggling caught his attention as he turned and his features softened, Nick was craddling a young kit tickling her, he turned back to the phone with a smile, "And he's great with the young ones. So anyway I'll tell him what you said and let ya go hun. Talk to you later." He hit the end call button, hoping Judy never saw Nick. Stu gave Nick the thumbs up as the todd smiled, bidding farewell to the young kits promising to return.

* * *

Nick smiled as Judy looked completely shocked after hearing what he had told her. Nick leaned forward and took Judy's paw, "And my little surprise I told you about...is me. Ask me anything you want and Ill answer it honest and without snark."

Judy smiled, her friend was trusting her to tell everything about him. She smiled as the food had arrived, smelling delicious. As they both started to dig in, Judy thought of a question, "Ok then, tell me about..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright, Little backstory into Nick's past. Not a full one, still working on a few things, but figured I'd give a bit of my own versoin of his father leaving.**

 **Enjoy..**

"Can you tell me about your kit hood, your family…your dad? I know you told my dad a bit but Id like to hear it myself." Judy asked biting her lip in anticipation. She had learned a lot about his mother, and a little bit about him. It was him as a kit, and his father, however, was a mystery to the poor bun.

Nick's face fell lightly as he sighed, "Going right for that huh. Heh sorry if I tear up a bit but my kit hood was, well pretty rough. Only kid, but I always wished for a younger sibling ya know. Money was tight, as we predators had it tough back then, mammals wouldn't hire preds for major work, and foxes were lower on the pole than that. Kids picked on me at times just because I was a fox, and not just prey either, sometimes it was larger preds. Anyway, mom did a bunch of odd jobs, while dad was a tailor, but also was a part time cook at a diner when work got slow. Mom was always trying to teach me my manners, ya know? 'Clean up you plate, don't talk with your mouth full, and try to hide your teeth around prey' She also had me help her in the kitchen, saying that the girls love a tod that can cook. Dad was…well," A whisper of a smile graced his muzzle, "Dad was…we were best friends. I was his little buddy, always hanging around him, wanting to be just like him." Nick's eyes twinkled as he remembered, "Like I said he was a tailor, like his dad, and grandpa. Dad didn't have a proper shop, so one of the spare rooms in the house was set up to be a tailor studio. I'd be right there watching his work magic, turning scraps and practically sheets of fabric into shirts, pants, suits…the works. I still to this day use what he taught me. I made all my button ups, even buying clothes to large for me on sale and hemming them to fit."

Judy saw his face light up as he talked as she listened intently, not wanting to miss anything about his past. Nick took a bite of salmon before continuing, "If I didn't have school, Id be up bright and early. I'd get the coffee going, turning lights on, getting everything ready to go. After a while, I learned how to thread and set up the machine, which took forever since it was an antique, almost a century old but still hummed along fine." Nick took a sip of wine; he felt his face heat up from trying to hold back the angry tears, remembering how upset things made him. "I would always be mesmerized by the way the needle would pierce and weave up and down over and over, turning a simple piece of denim into a pair of jeans or cotton into a shirt."

"Anyway, his dream was to have his own shop. 'Suitopia', a place for all predators and prey to get their tailoring done." Nick's smile got wide, eyes going glossy as he continued to reminisce, "If work was slow, or he had a bad day from angry customers at the diner, or even if I had a rough day at school from being picked on….we would all go out, get just a small vanilla ice cream cone, and sit somewhere random in the city, admiring the view. We'd talk and joke about everything, trying to make our troubles melt away."

Judy sipped her wine as well, "What went wrong?" Grimacing as Nick's face fell.

He sighed looking down at his plate, pushing his food around, "Everything it seemed. The mayor at the time, Brian Bullson, messed up the budget, cutting corners and using practically illegal tactics to sneak in anti-pred mandates. No one caught on until it was too late. It was when he tried to pass the collar law, that council took real notice, and fired him, but it was too late. The economy fell, everyone suffered, pred and prey alike. Bullson blamed the fallout on the pred member of council, and the prey based news swallowed it up. It took years for everything to settle down, and by that point, public opinion of us pred hit an all time low."

Nick paused taking a larger gulp of wine, "Anyway, even though we were too poor to really notice at first, it did take his toll on us. Even his loyal customers were getting alterations less and less. Dad started really pushing for opening his own shop, he had the money set back to start, he just needed a little more for the building."

"Can I ask why? If he was doing somewhat well, why didn't he continue doing things out of your house?" Judy asked cocking her head, not fully understanding.

"One of Bullson's under handed laws. He made a law saying 'In order to protect the enterprise of free business, and protect the interest of tax laws, mammals are not permitted to run a for profit capital business out of a private domicile,' "Nick nearly spat that out, he looked up at Judy's confused face, as it slowly shifted to one of horrific understanding. She covered her mouth with both paws in shock, "Oh no."

Nick sighed hard, his anger showing as he clenched his paw, "He said it was to encourage business growth and entrepreneur a chance to start a company. Too bad he knew most preds had to run their jobs from home because getting permits and loans for a business was impossible for them."

"Anyway, when you're a kid, you don't notice the plights of adults. Looking back it was so obvious how oblivious I was. Dad started spending his days asking every bank for a loan, only to be denied. He come home depressed and used the late nights to catch up with his customer's alterations. Mom worked at 4 different places, working maybe 2 or 3 hours per place. Arguments starting flaring up, mom and dad once in a while slept in different beds." Nick paused wiping a tear away, trying to keep from openly crying, "I wanted to help, so I begged dad to take me to the next bank."

Flashback…

"Come on daddy. Please? I'm sure I can help get the bank to say yes." An overly eager tod kit staring up and his father, his eyes wide and bright. The older tod looked down at the begging up at him, giving him the infamous canid 'puppy eyes'. He sighed hard at the green eyed kit, not wanting to expose this innocent pup to the harsh world, but also knowing how much Nick liked hanging out with him.

James smiled, grabbing and picking his young kit, "Ooooh I suppose Nicky." The younger fox cheering for joy and he squirmed in his father's embrace. James sat the kit down, grabbing his briefcase, and started leaving, a small form following him.

"So how come we going to this bank daddy?" Nicky asked as his looked around at the polished exterior.

James looked at the kit, "Well, cause this bank hardly ever says no."

"Then why didn't you come here first?" The kit asked tilting his head in confusion. His father chuckled at his son's naivety, "Because anything worth having is worth earning."

During the meeting, James gave it his all, gesturing wildly to his proposal, handing out very well thought out financial statements and projected futures. Even Nicky was helping by pointing to different points of the work board in time with his father's speech. The boards mixed variety of muzzles were all showing pure intrigue and honestly were impressed with this predator. When James finished, the head member, a middle-aged hare, started the counter speech.

"Mr. Wilde, I will the first to admit that I was hesitant to let you give this presentation. We were expecting just a vague sentence and a couple numbers, but you've done your work sir. Showing us projected sales numbers and very well organized business plan, I am very impressed." James's face lit up in eager excitement, hoping things would go good.

"However Mr. Wilde, we must unfortunately decline you," James's face fell in shock as the hare rejected him, "But not because you're a predator, or a fox. It is because the economy is failing. Several bad policies have caused a huge ripple effect. We've had 4 small businesses in the past year default, 2 of which have been in business for decades. From this, we are VERY reluctant to approve new loans."

James's voice cracked as he responded, "I..I see, sorry for wasting your time."

"No no Mr. Wilde, we are sorry for not being able to help you. We honestly wish we could do this for you." The hare set his paw on the folder he had created for James's information, "We will keep this on our records for the indefinite future. Hopefully once things settle down, and the economy picks up, we will contact each other again, and give you a big stamp of approval." The hare sent him a smile of sorrow and understanding. James nodded, grabbing his so, and slowly walked from the board room.

"After that, it was like just….gave up. He still did his tailoring, but it was without passion. Then one day, he just…left. Didn't say bye or I love you, just left and never saw him again." Nick's eyes were misty as he finally let the tears flow, "I was just a kit, and I had no idea why he left. I still don't understand it. I actually thought it was something I did."

Judy couldn't believe what she had heard, she knew Nick had a rough past, but she had no idea that anything like this could have happened. She reached out over the table and grasped the tod's paw. Nick gave her a light smile as he wiped the tears away, "Sorry Nick, I didn't mean for you to go down this road."

Nick kept smiling as he squeezed Judy's paw in return, "No it's fine fluff, I needed to tell someone other than Finnick, and that was years ago when we got drunk after a very successful hustle."

Judy giggled at the mental image of a tipsy Nick. The rest of the dinner went very well. Nick continued to share some his more colorful aspects of his life, from his first hustle, his more legal sources of income, too finally a few past loves that never worked out for various reasons, the main one being not a lot of vixens wanted to settle down with a hustler. Nick was surprised about a lot of Judy's past as well, nearly clawing the table when he heard about her little run in with Gideon when they were younger. It took a her explaining that she was over it and they were just kids to calm the tod down, causing her to giggle about how protective Nick was being. Although to Nick, it did explain why Judy react the way she did after he lunged at her after the press conference. After dinner, the two decided to walk home as they continued talk.

"So, Nick, I've got to say, this has got to be the best date I've been on."

"Thanks carrots, I feel the same way." He puffed out his chest in pride as they walked towards their apartment. Judy looked up at the tod, a curiosity in her eyes as they walked into the buildings lobby, "So, any vulpine customs after the first date?"

Nick smirked as he knelt in front of her, gently grabbed her left paw, brought it to his muzzle and gingerly kissed the back of her paw. He gave her a light smile, "Any lapine ones I should observe?"

Judy grabbed both sides of Nick's now surprised face and pulled him to hers. She placed her nose against his and rubbed side to side. She pulled back and released the tod, giving returned an honest smile, "You could say that Nick."

"Shall we retire to our rooms and get ready for the day tomorrow?" Judy asked, as they got into the elevator, not really wanting the night to end. She could tell by Nick's face he didn't either.

"I suppose." Nick sighed as they reached their floor. They slowly walked side by side to their respective doors. He once again knelt in front of the doe, pulling her into a gentle hug, as she began whispering in his ear, "Thank you for this Nicks, I've never had a better time than with you, and I hope we can continue this."

Nick pulled back, smiling lightly as he looked back into her purple eyes, "So does this means you want this to be an ongoing thing?"

"Yep, so …oh sweet cheese and crackers, we need to talk to Bogo" Judy cringed.

Nick's ears fell, knowing that was going to be fun.

 **Don't forget to leave some feedback on what your thinking. Also, should I shift back to Wolfard/Jenny, or go straight into their chat with Bogo?**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok decided to join both chapter ideas into one. I did cut most of the Jennifer/Wolfard chapter out, there was a couple things I didn't like about it so I'm retyping it, and will upload as a separate chapter. Next chapter will be split between Judy and Nick talking, and Jennifer and Wolfard's movie night so look out for that.**

Nick was up bright and early, one of the few times he was up before the sun was. Most of the time, it was due to high stress events; like doing some previous jobs for Mr. Big, being nervous from when he joined the academy, unsure whether or not he made valedictorian, even his first day on the force was a great example. This time however, he was up early from sheer excitement, the positive giddy feeling after last night. His and Judy's date went extremely well, well enough that Judy affirmed his hopes of it being an ongoing thing. The very thought is what drove him to getting up early, dressing in his freshly pressed uniform and awaiting for the alarm on his phone to blare, signaling him to leave his apartment and head down the hall to get his partner..uh..Girlfriend. Nick chuckled as he corrected himself, still coming to terms with Judy and his new roles to each other. His muzzle broke out into a kit-like smile as he continued thinking of Judy, _his_ bunny.

Down the hall, Judy was up as well due to her emotions. Hers however, were swinging widely from good to bad as she paced along her living room, muttering to herself trying to calm her nerves. On the one paw, she was over the moon with happiness that her best friend and partner was now her boyfriend, _her_ fox. The positive feeling of hopefully finding a mammal that would possibly go the distance. Marriage may not be the top thought on her mind, even though the image of Nick in a three piece suit almost made her swoon, she wouldn't put it past fate to allow them to go that far.

It was on the other paw that got her nervous nature to rear its ugly head. What would Bogo say about this? They had forgotten to notify him of their changing relationship and even though Fangmeyer mentioned it earlier regarding the tigress's affair with Wolfard, Judy never took a second to even call or make notice of it to the chief. Would he split them up as partners? Would he tell them they couldn't date each other? That uncertainty of what was going to happen in a short few hours was making her almost nauseous. Her alarm blaring pulled her from her thoughts. Just as she turned it off, a knocking on her door signaled her partner was awaiting her. No…her boyfriend was waiting for her, and that thought drew all the positive emotions back up to the front of her brain, leaving nothing but a large smile on her muzzle as she opened the door and walked towards the elevator, paw in paw as both shared a smile with the other.

Both of them sat in their standard seats, waiting for Bogo to arrive, hoping they could get a few seconds of his time after roll call. Every other officer was making a cacophony of noises from chatting amongst each other. Wolfard was currently typing on his phone, large goofy smile on the larger canine's face as his phone blipped as he texted. Nick caught his eye and winked, silently telling the wolf 'Good job', referencing the wolf's current girlfriend. Nick nearly laughed out loud as the irony hit him; both their girlfriends were dating their respective former natural enemies. He turned back and noticed Judy was glancing over at him, purple eyes glimmering him happiness, causing a warm fuzzy feeling to spread across his face and chest. He was about to say something when the door was opened with the hippo officer, Higgins, called for attention. The whole room erupted into cheers and loud grunts as the water buffalo entered the room, followed by Fangmeyer and a sad looking Clawhauser. Both Nick and Judy looked at each other in worry as Bogo approached the podium.

"ALRIGHT SILENCE," He barked, quieting the room. Bogo grunted as he shuffled his papers.

"Mammals, before we begin assignments, there is something very serious to discuss", His low booming voice rumbled throughout the room. He coughed as he began, "Last night, me and my wife were having a very lovely night on the town."

Nick, trying to ease his tension and nerves, tried cracking a joke, "We don't need the play by play sir, I'm sure we all know how the night ended." The snickering around the room did little to distress the fox, as Bogo leaned on the podium, the wooden stand creaking under the weight, as Nick shrunk back into his seat from the glare in his eyes, "Wilde, since your tail and badge are on the line, I suggest you SHUT UP."

Nick gulped in fear, no humor being seen in the chief's face, nor on the two feline officers next to the bull. Bogo sighed as he continued, "As my wife and I went about our dinner, I couldn't help but notice another couple of mammals walking down the sidewalk, and they were none other than Officer Hopps…and Officer Wilde." The sound of squeaking chairs filled both of their ears as everyone turned to look at the pair, as the bunny and fox stared at the chief in horror.

"Now normally, I couldn't care less about them spending time with each other, since they do everything else together. This night however, it appeared from how they were dressed to how they gazed into each others eyes, I came to the conclusion that they may be dating." BBogo leaned over the podium once more, "So Officer Hopps are you and Wilde dating?"

Judy lost her cool and started to stammer, "Well ya see….we were…yea we uh…" Nick picked up on her nervousness and took a deep breathe, standing up in his chair to stare at the chief in the eye. "Yes sir, we are as of last night. I went to her parents and asked for permission to court her. I asked her out on Friday, and we spent the evening out to a dinner. We were planning on talking to you today about it but you jumped the gun on us sir. All punishment for any issues should be directed to me sir, I was the pursuer in this relationship."

Bogo cocked his eyebrow at the unusual professional display of the usually aloof fox. Even Fangmeyer and Wolfard look stunned. He looked back to Judy, who was looking at the fox in both shock and endearment, "Hopps, is this correct? Did he ask you?"

Judy closed her eyes and nodded, not truly believing that Nick would do that. She loved that he was willing to take the blame, it was pretty sweet. She was scared though of what the chief was going to do, as the bulls face twisted into a very creepy smile. "Well in that case, Clawhauser, the envelope." The portly cheetah handed Bogo a thick white envelope, "Well officers, it just means that…" Bogo pulled out a large stack of random bills, as both he and Fangmeyer sang out the phrase, "We win."

"Uh?"

"What?"

"Ugh," Both Nick and Judy's gasps of confusion were drowned out by the collective groans of the other officers in the room. Nick right away caught on, "You had a pool going? On us?" Wolfard leaned over with a smirk, "Yep, we all bet that Judy was going to ask first. Bogo and Fangsy however, both said that since Judy was to naive to notice the sight of a love struck fox, Nick would be the first one to ask, hence why they are splitting the pot." The wolf nodded up to the tigress and bull as they cut the stack of money in half.

"Alright assignments. But first…Wilde, Hopps, head to my office, we do need to chat a bit." He noticed the crestfallen looks as he continued, "Nothing bad, just procedure." Bogo stated. Judy and Nick stood and left the room, heading towards his office nervously, hoping nothing was going to go wrong.

When Bogo finally did get back to his office, the first thing he did was place a piece of paper in front of the two officers, telling them to quickly sign them. They both did without haste and handed them back to the chief. After glancing them over, he sighed heavily as he placed them into an odd stack of random papers near the corner. They were about to ask what they were when Bogo calmly and lazily hit the desk, sending the papers to the floor, causing both of the smaller mammals to jump at the chiefs uncouth actions. Bogo began to pick up the papers, using an over the top tone.

"Oh my look at this, Officer Hopps and Wilde's 'Request to Start a Workplace Relationship' paperwork, looks like Ill have to send this to Internal Affairs today."

Bogo sighed he set the two papers on his desk again. Upon noticing the odd looks on their faces, he explained, "If you wanted to date properly, you needed to fill those out. So I can in early, post dated them to earlier last week and had you sign them. Ill just tell IA that I lost it in the shuffle."

"Wow thanks Chief."

"Seriously, DON'T mention it." He sighed once again as he folded his hooves on the desk, getting serious, "Now, since that is going to give a migraine like no other, lets talk about your punishment." Judy and Nick's face fell.

"Today you both will get unpaid suspension, which will be labeled as work related time off Hopps, don't worry. Tomorrow, it will be paid suspension, while the rest of this week will be spent with you two on parking duty. Next week you both will be temporarily reassigned partners only for a week. Now why don't you both go home and…enjoy the day."

Judy and Nick both gave the bull a salute, Judy's being half hearted while Nick's was full of vigor. After leaving their respective locker rooms, they met up in the main area trying to figure out how to spend the rest of the day. Judy suggested they head home, get some coffee (tea in Judy's case) going, and then talk about things. Nick smiled as he agreed, as they both headed out to enjoy the sunny day.

Meanwhile…

James Wolfard was on cloud nine. Why wouldn't he be, after all he was dating a very lovely white tailed doe. Said doe was currently on the other end of his texts, chatting about her day, which was currently going decently for the ungulate. After dating for a month, Jennifer's confidence was increasing from her previous low point, which was understandable given almost losing her job from lack of clients after being city appointed to Bellwether to represent her in court. It was a bit awkward at first, being seen out and about in the town, being a pred/prey couple. They both assumed that there would be harsh words and insults being flung here or there, only to be surprised that most mammals were quite accepting of the pair. At the moment, the two were chatting back and forth as Jennifer was in the train on the way to meeting a client, while James was in the passenger seat as Fangmeyer drove during patrol.

Jen-' _So looking forward to patrol Hun?'_

James- _'Kinda. It's been a bit slow lately, but that just means a safe city'_

Jen-' _Do I have you to thank for that Wolfie? ;)'_

James-' _Maybe, do you feel safer with your big strong predator around?'_

Jen-' _You know I do. Especially late at night ;)'_

James-' _Well maybe tonight when you get done with your client we can have a repeat of last night'_

Jen-' _Actually…given who it is, can we stick to a movie and snuggling on the couch? Probably won't be in the mood for any fun'_

James-' _Sure babe, ill pick a corny rom com'_

Jen- _'That's why I love you. Oh my stops here…see ya later'_

James- _'later'_

James smiled as he shut his phone off and continued to look out for trouble, loving the warm feeling in his chest. He sighed happily as he thought of what the night was going to bring.

 **Don't forget to let me know your thoughts/ideas for the future.**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	29. Chapter 29

When Nick and Judy got back to their apartment, they went their separate ways to get changed from their uniforms and back into civilian clothes. Judy left her place and made her way to Nick's, thinking about how they acted the entire way back; holding paws, occasionally glancing at each other and giving each other a soft happy gaze, acting like they were really a couple. She was pleasantly surprised to find that no one gave them a second glance, telling her that the city had improved and interspecies couples were no longer a taboo. Judy smiled warmly as she entered her boyfriend's apartment to find Nick had already started making himself a cup of coffee while he was also making his lapine girlfriend a nice cup of tea. Judy sat at his table, pulling out a folded paper from her pockets and laid it out on the wood surface. Nick grabbed both cups of hot steaming liquid and walked carefully over to the table, setting Judy's tea in front of her.

He took a seat next to her and motioned to the paper, taking a sip, "What's that honey bunny." He gave her a smirk as she glanced softly at him, loving the sound of the new nickname, "A copy of the paper Bogo had us sign, it's the Permission slip for coworkers to date each other. It's so Internal Affairs doesn't have any headaches in the future. Anyway it gives a BUNCH of rules." Her eyes scanning over the paper reading every word.

"Like what kind of rules." Nick's ears twitched his tone uneasy. He was hoping it was nothing major or overly complicated.

"Oh just little things Nick, don't worry so much. Things like no public display of affection while in uniform or on the clock. No verbal flirting or over the top innuendos. Shield comes first, that kind of stuff."

"Shield first?" Nick cocked his head, looking confused.

"Well, ya know….while we are out on the job, we are cops first, friends second."

Nick nodded understanding, but not wanting to think about it. He wasn't sure what would happen if anything bad happened to either of them while out on patrol. Would he let Judy die or get hurt to help a civilian? Would she do the same? He shook his head to clear his thoughts as Judy took a large sip of tea. Deciding to both change his thought process, and sate his curiosity, he asked something that's been on his mind a while.

"So why tea?"

Judy swallowed her tea and looked a bit grim, "We bunnies are very sensitive to caffeine. Too much can cause severe health issues, including rapid heartbeat."

Nick looked stunned, his muzzle frozen in fear. He slowly moved his cup away from the bunny as she continued, "A little is fine, I usually have a cup in the morning, but its low caffeine blend. It's called the rabbits brew at shops, has practically a third of the usual stuff. Just enough to wake us up, and not be considered decaf."

"Wow, remind me to NEVER give you expresso." Nick swallowed, hoping to never forget that.

Judy nodded, giving him a light smile, "So anything else we need to talk about?"

"Sure…what ya want to know fluff. I'm sure there were a few things you didn't ask during our dinner." Nick shrugged, adding a smile as he took another drink, "And same rules apply, Ill be an open book for ya."

Judy beamed a bright smile as she tapped her chin in exaggerated thinking, "Kids?"

"Nope, no little Nick's running around," He smirked. Judy rolled her eyes as he chuckled, "Well ya see when I was on the streets conning mammals, having kids wasn't high on the list of goals. Like I said before, not many vixens were into the idea of dating a con, even though some vixens were doing similar jobs." He paused as he looked into his halfful cup thinking, "But I don't know fluff. Now that I've got a great job, and now a great girl…kids could be a thought later on. Although in our case….adoption would be the most likely way."

Judy nodded as she agreed, "True, but for the moment…I'm not into settling down with kids just yet. Maybe later on, but for now I'm content." She got up and poured another cup of hot tea, "How many would you be happy with if or when we get to that point?"

Nick sat back into his chair and gazed off into nowhere, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking back at Judy, "2 maybe 3...no more than 4 though, don't want to become outnumbered or overwhelmed." He smiled, "You?"

"Well, naturally we bunnies are known for having half a dozen to a dozen per litter, so I guess something like that wouldn't be to bad."

Nick chuckled as he thought of Judy being surrounded by a bunch of little balls of fluff, until she broke his thoughts with a very delicate question, "You said 'most' vixens."

Nick closed his eyes and sighed, "There was…one vixen that I thought was the one ya know." He hugged his cup in his paws as he started to get lost in memories, "Meadow Skyeson. She was this really pretty arctic vixen. Nearly pure white with bits of grey, hourglass figure, bushy tail, these piercing almost white eyes…You would've liked her fluff, always trying to see the good, did her best to change my ways. At first, it was great, we were so close to each other, and she loved our little dates. I had a few odd legal jobs here and there that she approved of, but it was when I lost or left those that the fights started. Said I was feeding stereotypes, needed to push to break out of that."

Judy sat and listened intensely as Nick told her about all that was said or done, all the verbal fights, all the slammed doors, "So what happened at the end?"

Nick sighed hard, "No idea. I came home to a note, saying she was break barriers, do something no fox had done. She still loved me, but couldn't be with me. Be with a con. I never heard from her again."

"Do you…still feel anything for her?" Judy asked, feeling a pang of jealousy in her heart. It was swept away when Nick smiled warmly at her, "No not for a few years now. Hard to love those you never see."

Nick stood and offered Judy his paw, "So shall we enjoy our day off? Could go visit my mom and give her the good news."

Judy nodded as she stood, taking his paw. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and sent a short yet clear text to her parents.

- _Hey mom, hey dad. Date went great, no need to worry anymore. Nick is doing his best to make me happy._

They were just out the door when her phone buzzed. Her chest felt warm as she read the response.

- _That's amazing dear. We hoped…no knew that things would work out well. Can't wait for him to visit again. Love you so much Jude_

Nick nodded as Judy told him what her mom said. The walked out the front door of the building to walk to his mom's paw in paw.

 **Later that night…**

James Wolfard looked down at his lap as Jennifer was currently sleeping with her head on his lap, her body stretched out along the couch. He sighed happily as he ran his paw along her form, smiling as she murmured happily feeling the action on her fur. She needed a quiet night after meeting with her client, the deer being in a rough mood when she dragged herself into his apartment. James saw her mood lighten as she took notice of the handmade dinner on the table next to glasses of wine. They snuggled the night away watching a corny romantic comedy, the doe falling asleep quickly. James let his eyes close, smiling as sleep took him as well.


	30. Chapter 30

**Yes I pulled the Halloween chapter, I will put it back later on. I plan on doing some time jumping soon to get the story moved along faster.**

 **Switching perspective to James and Jennifer for a few chapters. Enjoy**

To James, the last few weeks have been the best time of his life. Dating Jennifer has been quite the experience, and for the best. The ungulate seemed to fit him completely; to him she was the missing piece of his life. James found that he didn't have to try when he was spending time with her. Regardless of it being out on the town, enjoying the night time sights, out to dinner with Judy and Nick on a double date, or just cozying up to each other on the couch, watching a movie. Although at first, there were a few issues, mainly since they were so different from each other, practically polar opposites. James' palate conflicted at times with Jennifer's, leading to slight disagreements on choice of meals. Like the first night the doe stayed the night after a tough case she had, the wolf made the mistake of making a huge breakfast for the two of them consisting of eggs, cricket sausages, and milk. James was so used to making the same thing for himself, (and for two when he dated a few she-wolves), that he didn't realize his error until he saw the look of sheer disgust on her face when he set the still steaming plate of predator food in front of her. After several apologies, James and Jennifer found themselves at a nice diner just a block from the canine's apartment enjoying a laugh filled breakfast, where Jennifer joked to her boyfriend about remembering the difference in stomachs.

Wolfard was heavy into sports, enjoying a good game of pawball, baseball, soccer, or even a good car race on a track, whereas Jennifer could barely stand the idea of watching grown mammals nearly kill each other for a simple trophy, preferring instead to watch crime shows, or reality type shows like the Judge Roody or Meowrie, which James was impartial to. James on his off days would smack talk hard while campaigning on Howl of Duty, while the doe would like nothing more than cuddling up with a good book, (currently a steamy romance novel), that was from her collection of books, which was much larger than James' scant library of novels. Where James loved classic cars, saying they are vastly superior to the new vehicles, Jennifer admired the curvy flowing lines of the new models. Even music was so different to the two; Jennifer adored listening to the classics of Bark, and Beethoven, the smooth club jazz of decades past, and a few newer pop songs. James, however, loved the classic rock of yesteryear, heavy metal and a little country.

With all there opposite tendencies, they were perfect for each other as both Nick and Judy told them both on their double dates, as did most of the precinct every morning when the wolf would walk into the room, smiling like an idiot at his phone as he text back and forth with Jennifer, his tail wagging fanatically as he sat down next to his tigress partner, who kept smirking playfully at James, nearly mocking him on acting like a love struck puppy. Snarlov, the white wolf nearby and only other wolf in the room, had no qualms voicing loudly to the room how silly Wolfard was acting, at which point Erica Fangmeyer head locked the artic wolf, and reminded him just how silly he acted when he was dating his now wife Julia. James snorted at these antics, always retuning to his phone waiting to get his daily assignment from the chief, loving that things were going great. Except for the legitimate argument the couple was currently having in James' apartment tonight.

"Look sweetie, I just think it might be a bad idea ok" Wolfard leaned against a door frame, locking eyes with his cervid girlfriend, who was also staring down the large canine. She stomped her hoof in annoyance, "Why? All tonight is, is just meeting my brother who I haven't seen in months now. He really wants to meet the guy that got me to start dating again after…" Jennifer trailed off, not wanting to bring up any past exes, knowing that could be a touchy subject for most canids, "Nothing bad will happen."

"I know, but what if he isn't ok with you dating a wolf? You said you never told him my species. For all we know he might take one look at me and try to gore me with his antlers" James folded his arms, shuddering at the image of multiple stab wounds all over his chest.

Jennifer ran her hooves over her face, sighing hard, "Two things; One, white tailed bucks don't start getting antlers until late summer to early fall so your good on the goring part. And two, if he does start in on you being a wolf, I WILL remind him that this is MY choice. Not his, not dad's, not mom's…mine. Besides think of it as getting your paw in the door for meeting the rest of my family later on." Jennifer flashed him a set of big 'doe' eyes, pleading with the grey wolf, "Please baby," She walked over, her hooves clicking as she got closer, placing her hoof on his chest lovingly as she gazed into his eyes, "For me. It's really important to me."

James looked the doe in the eyes, his gold locked to her soft brown. He wasn't sure if it was her assuring him it would be ok, him oddly wanting to meet a member of her family, the pleading tone of her soft voice or the loving gaze she had in her eyes that made him melt into her hooves, but he sighed, smiling as wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her into a hug, "Ok ok Hun. Ill meet your brother tonight. Only if you agree to meet my….very eccentric sister tomorrow."

The doe's eye lit up as she hugged the wolf tighter, "Yay, oh I promise you won't regret this babe."

Later that night, James was sitting next to Jennifer at a small diner, waiting for her brother to arrive. They were enjoying a nice glass of red sweet wine, (beer in James' case), talking about each other's days when a deep voice cut them from their conversation.

"There's my little sister." Jennifer turned in the booth and squealed, jumping up and throwing her arms around a very large buck. James had to keep his jaw from dropping as he tried to swallow his quickly returning apprehension. The buck she was hugging was easily larger than most white tailed deer he had met previously, on either side of the law. Jennifer pulled away, kissing the buck on the cheek before turning towards James, who was now standing to meet her brother. He offered his paw to the buck, giving a large smile, accidentally showing his teeth to the two deer.

He stuck with his mistake as he introduced himself to Jennifer's brother, "Hi, I'm James Wolfard."

The buck smiled warmly, firmly grasped the paw with his own hoof, "Hi there, names Taylor Hoovson, Jennifer's older brother. So nice to finally meet you, this little doe has told me so much about you."

"She has?" James asked confused, he thought Jennifer mentioned she forgot to say he was a wolf.

"Well, a lot minus one thing of course. Which doesn't bother me at all." The three sat at the booth as the hare waiter came and took everyone's orders. After getting a refill on drinks, James had to ask what was on his mind.

"So just curious..why doesn't it bother you that your little sister is dating a predator?"

Taylor laughed, "Does it bother you your dating a prey?" He retorted.

James smiled as he thought about the answer, "Nope not at all. Was just under the assumption her family might not be to keen on the idea." He took a sip of beer and glanced over, not liking the look on the buck's face. When James looking over at Jennifer she seemed just was worried.

Taylor rubbed the back of his neck with a hoof, "Well, I know dad might have a few choice words, especially with James here being a wolf, which just so happens to be our ancestors natural enemy. Mom would probably be ok with it; she's pretty accepting and forward thinking. Brittany would be against it after her assault few years ago. Dan would want to grille you on your intentions before he would decide." He took a drink of his whiskey, "As for me, of course I'm all for it considering who I'm engaged to." He reached in his pocket and pulled a picture out, and gave it to Jennifer. James looked over to see Taylor dipping and kissing a very pretty panther.

James sighed, not looking forward to any issues when he meets the rest of her family. He almost laughed when he thought about how tough Nick was going to have it when he met Hopps's large family. He had heard it was well over 200. The rest of the night went very well for the trio, James's fears were subdued slightly as they chatted with Taylor, even though the ball of nervousness of meeting the rest of her family sat heavily in his gut, he took comfort in the fact that at the moment at least one member of her family liked him. He smiled to himself however, when he thought about just how much fun tomorrow night was going to be when Jennifer met his oddball of a sister.

 **Remember to give some feedback/ideas for the future**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the next chapter, Jennifer meeting a member of James's family. Oh and don't forget to go back and reread Chapter 30, it was the Halloween chapter, but I removed it for now until later on.**

The next night found James and Jennifer sitting at a table enjoying a few drinks in a nice bar waiting for the wolf's younger sister to meet up with them. To the doe, it was a bit odd meeting her at a bar, regardless how nice it was. It didn't bother her to be in a place like this, she fully enjoyed hanging out at bars, relaxing without the stress of the swankier eateries. Jennifer just thought it was a weird choice of local to meet up, especially for first time meeting of members of family. James looked over and noticed the odd face she was giving him, causing him to chuckle.

"I know I know, A bar isn't the ideal place to meet my little sis, but she's very…erratic and eccentric. A fluffy oddball. She's not a huge fan of big expensive restaurants." James took a gulp of his beer, checking his phone for any texts.

Jennifer took a sip of her mixed cocktail, chuckling internally as she remembered when James called it a 'fru fru' drink, "Why's that?"

James smile fell lightly as he sighed, not wanting to scare Jennifer away with how scary his sister could be, "Wellll… She thinks they are a jip, using illegal means to make lots of money. Like using cheap low costs meats, fruits, veggies and spices, then putting a chemical in them to make them taste great. Or using a special soap in the dishwasher. To even going as far as to saying they cut the cheap bottles of alcohol with something to make them taste like top tier booze, charging ten times what they are worth."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow in surprise and disbelief, "Really? Why would she think that?"

James shrugged with a smirk, "No idea, she's always been a bit of dork at times. Which is weird considering her job."

Before he could answer, a loud voice pierced the bars atmosphere, "JIMMY!" Both Jennifer and James turned to see a petite younger she wolf quickly approaching them. James stood and spread his arms wide as he was nearly tackled over by this smaller canid. They both hugged tightly as the female wolf rapidly started speaking so quick Jennifer missed most of it. She managed to snag a few words and phrases like, 'Oh I've missed you', 'How you been', and 'It's been so long'. Jennifer looked the smaller wolf over as they talked and hugged and noticed quite a few oddities. First was the two smaller gold hoop piercing in her pointed left ear, a light blue dyed stripe going from her black nose, up her muzzle and face, over her head trailing down the back of her neck where Jennifer could only deduce the strip went all the way down her back as the doe saw the same stripe continue on her furiously wagging tail. She seemed to be wearing a very loose fitting and cut up t-shirt, with a set of cut off jeans with several sequins attached all over the pockets.

In the middle of the reunion, the she wolf glanced over to see Jennifer standing patiently waiting to greet the overly excited she wolf. She stopped mid speech to smile wide as her eyes also widened, "Oh by the gods," She rushed over and offered her paw to the deer, who shook it with her own hoof as the chipper canine continued, "You are SO pretty." She smiled wider, her fangs gleaming even in the low light. Her speaking gained speed as she kept talking, "I'm Sara Jane Wolfard, and you are the most beautiful prey I've ever seen. I love the way your pelt blends perfectly with the different shades of brown and tans to just work so perfect. Your pelt would make a great jacket shell or even trimming for a coat of some kind. Not that I'm saying that I would want to skin your pelt off, that would be super barbaric but still just saying that it would…" She started to trail off as she noticed the look of shock on the does face. Sara's face fell into a shock, ears falling back as well as she back pedal and tried to make amends, "Oh god I am so sorry. I have this brain thing; I have no filter between my brain and my muzzle so I say the first things on my mind."

Jennifer smiled gently as she understood. She's heard similar things from a few clients in the past so she wasn't too surprised or shocked at what Sara had said. Well, not the pelt thing, but not being able to help what was said, "Its fine Sara, I understand. It can't be helped."

Sara smiled at her brother, "Oh Jimmy, She's a keeper." James just beamed a large smile as they all sat back at the table. They ordered cheap burgers and beer, (vodka cranberry and salad in Jen's case), and all started chatting about things. Jennifer was overwhelmingly happy to hear that even though James's family was very traditional, they also were pretty opened minded about James's dating habits and were uber eager to meet the doe that, 'stole the little pup's heart' as Sara said her mother worded it, much to the now blushing James. Jennifer learned a lot about the wolves' family, surprised to learn they were not from the city of Zootopia itself, but a small town about an hour away to the west. Jennifer also learned that their father William owned a very successful contracting company, and was surprised to learn they built or remodeled several building throughout Zootopia and the surrounding areas. Their mother Joanna, was a school teacher at the local school in their hometown, while the youngest child just graduated high school and hadn't fully decided on a career yet, but was thinking about going for a fire fighter.

Sara finally ended with talking about herself, "And I, which I'm sure my older brother neglected to mention, am a fashion designer." Jennifer was about to say that was really cool, when something clicked in her mind. She leaned in close to the she wolf and nearly whispered, "Wait, are you SaJa Apparel?"

Sara smiled widely, taking a small swallow of beer, "The one and only."

Jennifer did her best to contain her excitement, clapping her hooves in front of her face, "Oh my god, I can't believe it. I love your designs, especially your last fall line and…." She trailed off and glared at James, who was snickering nearby, "That's way you were laughing so hard when we went shopping last week and I picked out a few outfits. It was from your sisters own line."

James busted out laughing by this point, which earned him glares from both the doe and his sister. The girls started talking about clothes and fashion, to which James zoned out for a bit. By the end of the night, Jennifer was feeling much more at ease about meeting James's family then James was about meeting her. They agreed to go spend time next month taking turns meeting both families' James's first followed by Jennifer's. James dropped the doe off at her apartment, giving the cervid a deep kiss on the lips, bidding her a good night as he left to head home, both mammals hoping they were right about how good meeting each other's family was going to be.


	32. Chapter 32

The next weekend found James and Jennifer en route to her parents house to visit, and hopefully gain their acceptance. As he drove, Jennifer would glance over at the now stoic wolf, watching as the invisible gears work in his head, his jaw slightly working as if he was chewing on words, even his ears were stiff, leading the doe to feel that James was nervous. She didn't blame him, she was just as nervous about the whole thing. Sure her older brother Taylor was ok with her dating a predator, but what about her parents, her younger brother Dan or her sister. She remembered how much Brittany supported Bellwether before it was known what the ewe's plan was, and even then her sister defended Dawn's actions, saying it what was best for the city, her harsh attitude stemming from her sexual assault a few years ago at the paws of a big cat. It finally took seeing the damage the city had accrued for her to change her mind, even though she still had quite the low opinion of all preds. If anyone was going to hate on James, it was going to be Brittany. Her parents might give a little fuss, but once they all see what kind of mammal James is, she is sure they would all like him.

Jennifer reached over and placed her hoof on James's forearm. He glanced over to see the doe giving him a sympathize look. His features softened as he looked back to the road. They continued to drive down the road, the absence of other cars made for an uneventful trip. They passed the time by singing in off key karaoke, laughing at each other try to match the radio. They made their way into her hometown, her muzzle lighting up in eagerness as a knot started to tighten in his gut. As they pulled up to her house, his eyes bugged out as Taylor and another buck were sitting on the porch, the other one was just as built as her brother was, if not larger. His ears fell back as he thought about just how strong they must be being that size. Jennifer looked over to see the fear on the wolf's muzzle. Jennifer leaned over and gave the wolf a comforting peck on the cheek as they both made to leave the car. As soon as she left the car, she practically sprinted up to the house, hooves clicking on the concrete as she rushed up to the front porch as her older brother and another buck who cold only be her father stood to accept her in a group hug. James walked up the path briskly, wanting to get the meeting over with. He stood a short distance behind Jennifer as she greeted her father and older brother Taylor.

As soon as she broke the hug, the larger buck approached James, his stern face and stiff body made James feel more nervous than even talking to a very angry chief. His paws felt damp as he walked closer. James swallowed as he offered the imposing buck his paw. The large buck looked at the paw, then gave the wolf a very friendly smile, his tense muscles relaxed as he took James's paw and shook it firmly, "Donovan Hoovson"

James smiled, doing his best to give a genuine smile while also hiding his fangs, "James Wolfard."

"So you're the guy dating my daughter huh?" He motioned for him to take a seat at the table on the porch. James sat as Taylor placed a glass of iced tea in front of him and Jennifer sitting next to her boyfriend. Donovan sat next to James, "So tell me about yourself James, my daughter talked you up pretty well, so I'm hoping you can confer several things…Before my wife Claire and younger daughter Brittany get back, cause I'm sure they will have their own opinions about you son."

James smiled as he started to talk, telling Donovan everything he could, from his youth and being bullied, his high school days including helping out a younger bullied Jennifer. They talked about going to the academy and being a cop, as Donovan talked about him being a doctor, which surprised the wolf. Everything was going great, the four mammals talking and laughing about everything that popped in their heads; sports teams, good places to eat in town, and even politics which Jennifer wanted no part of. Eventually the talks dwindled down to nothing, leaving them to just bask in the sun and fresh air awaiting for the remainder of the Hoovson family to arrive.

Just as Taylor made to stand to check on something in the house, a car pulled up into the driveway and parked next to the car James had drove. Out of the car stepped two does, both looking excited to see Jennifer was home. They both walked up the porch carrying bags of groceries and food. The two does set the bag down and quickly mobbed Jennifer, hugging her tightly. As soon as the hugs were done, the older doe walked over to meet James, who was now standing to meet her, "Hi Mary Hoovson, you must be James. We've heard a lot about you."

"Except the obvious predator part." The other doe cut in, leaning against the door frame looking disgusted. She pushed off the wall, getting right in James's muzzle, her hard hoof pointed right at him, "A disgusting pelt that she drug home for some kink shit."

Everyone's jaw dropped as Brittany turned on her heel and stormed off into the house. Mary looked back to James looking appalled at her daughters words, "Oh my I am so sorry James, I never…I don't know where…We have never.. I'm not sure even how to apologize for that." Her ears fell. Donovan grunted as he stood up, "I'm going to have a chat with that girl."

James waved his paw with a small smile, "Don't worry about it Donovan, its nothing to be overly worried about. Not everyone is going to like me. We know that there's nothing odd going on between me and Jennifer so whatever she says I wouldn't put to much stock in."

Jennifer gently grabbed his upper arm, "You sure Hun? She said some pretty mean things to you."

"Of course sweetie, It didn't bother me." He flashed her a toothy smile. The other deer on the porch let out a sigh of relief at that. They all helped carry the food into the kitchen to start making supper. James sat there at the table thinking of a way to attempt to talk to Brittany, and try to see just what her issue is.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the delay. Condensed version is…Power cord for laptop went out, ordered new one, shipping delayed, got wrong one, sent back, back order, delay, got right one, battery shorted out, ordered new one. Hard drive had issue had to restore and lost all my draft and had to retype EVERYTHING. So doing my best to get these all back and redone. So may be mistakes, thanks for being patient.**

As Mary and Donovan went about making supper while still holding conversation with the younger mammals in the room, James was actually relieved that most of her family seemed to be ok and approve of their courtship. Her older brother was more than accepting, considering his own choice in significant other, even though he had yet to inform his family of her. From his awkward body language at times it hinted to James that he was going to do it tonight. James was very worried about what would happen when that particular information was put out and how Brittany was going to react to that news, seeing how she took meeting him for first time so well. He took a drink of water from his glass, glancing over to Jennifer. Even though she was laughing and chatting it up, he could just make out the pain under her smile. He sighed internally, remembering how eager she was for everyone to meet him, and her own sister called their relationship nothing more than a kink. He took a large gulp of water as he thought of a plan, the cool water quelling his nervousness.

Unseen, he stood quietly, overtly sneaking from the kitchen area and made his way through the house. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light of the rooms as he tentivatly sniffed the air, following a scent that was similar but yet vastly different from his girlfriend. Winding his way through unfamiliar hallways, he found himself in an upstairs landing that was set up as a reading area. He found Brittany sitting at a small table with a reading lamp shining on an old book she was reading. Facing away from him, her back towards him as he ears swiveled back to his direction. She didn't even turn around, he watched her back tighten up, her breath hitch as he stood there.

"I'm going to say this once and once only wolf, leave now. I'm not in any mood to talk." Her voice icy and cold, never turning her body but angling her neck enough to see him in the corner of her eye.

Her side gaze never faltered as he just stood there, not speaking as he took a step back, leaning against a wall as he folded his paws in front of him. He swallowed, as he talked slowly, his tone soft and low, "Look, Brittany, I don't know exactly why you hate me or the concept of me, but I'm here to ask you a favor."

Brittany slammed her book closed in a huff, her anger rolling of her in waves as she stood quickly and marched across the room, poking the wolf in the chest with a hard hoof, "And pray tell, what fucking favor could you possibly ask of me pelt? You don't know me or my problems, so how dare you ask ANYTHING of me?"

"It's not a favor for me, it's a favor for your sister." He looked down at the overly angry doe with as soft a gaze as he could muster. Her face going very fast from anger to confusion, "She was looking forward to you all meeting me, and yes she mentioned you were assaulted a few years back, but hoped that enough time had passed for you to at least give me a chance."

Brittany turned and stepped away as he continued, "I may not know what happened exactly, but I can guess, and it appears to be bad enough that you were and are not willing to give me even a moment to prove myself. Please, I'm not asking for a chance, I am just simply asking to for us to be civil to each other, as least long enough to have an enjoyable time."

Brittany looked at James in astonishment for several moments as she seemed to ponder the wolf's word. She looked away sighing, "It was senior year, and there was going to be a huge party for only us and our dates. There was going to be dancing, drinks, food, the whole nine yards. Well, there was this guy that I knew had a crush on me, Mike, a lynx that was a year behind me in school. He was so shy and nervous around me ya know." She sat down a light smile on her face as she continued, "He would always start to stutter, shuffle his paws and his ears would just flick all over when I would flash my eyes at him, but he would never make a move, always seeming to take his time."

"My partner and best friend is a tigress, I learned a lot a few years back when we dated, told me all about feline dating quirks. One is the female has to instigate the courtship." James interrupted as he sat at a nearby chair.

Brittany just kept talking, "Yea I remember hearing about something like that in sex ed. Anyway, I invited him to be my date to the party, which got him super excited. He had never done anything like that and was so eager to go. Well, me and him decided to go full monty ya know? Diner, movie, the dance, we made a whole date of it, and he was super sweet about the whole thing. Holding doors, picking me up at the house here, everything." Her smile fell, her eyes started to shimmer as she thought about what happened next.

"After we got to the party, he went to get drinks for us. Things went south after that. As we danced, he started to get really aggressive and pawsy, grabbing my ass roughly, holding me closer and closer as he swayed. I got scared when he started to rub his muzzle on my neck, growling the whole time, getting louder and harsher as I tried to push him away. I finally did and marched out of there leaving the school to walk home. I didn't even make it a block when I was grabbed from behind. I was spun around to stare directly into his eyes, only they weren't normal. They were fully dilated, his breathing fast and rough. Before I could even move he was ripping my clothes and throwing me to the cold ground before he…he.." Brittany was full on crying by this point, tears staining her muzzle. James slowly let his paw rest on her upper back as she sniffled and tried calming down.

"You think that since I'm a pred, that Ill do the same to Jennifer? I would never do that to her Brittany, I swear. Besides, from your description, it sounds like he was slipped something. Felines don't get like that normally unless the female shows interest, and even then they are not that pushy."

"That's what the police said, the arresting officer was another lynx. They tested him and he was fucked up on some really hard drugs, which is why we couldn't charge him with full on rape. He hasn't talked to me sense. And…I don't know. I know you're a cop, but I just don't want to see her get hurt." Brittany sighed hard, before standing and looking James in the face, "Look, I may still have my problems with preds, but…I'm willing to give you a chance. Just don't make me regret my sudden generosity."

James offered her his paw, "Truce?"

Brittany raised her hoof and shook his paw, "Truce."

James waved to the stairs, "Shall we join your family for dinner?"

Brittany nodded and followed the wolf as they made their way back to the kitchen area to find that not much has changed, expect James caught Jennifer's eye as they walked in, noticing the joyful glint. The doe stood and quickly made her way over to her sister, giving each other big hug. Brittany sat next to her father as dinner was served, a lovely vegetable stew with homemade bread that even with the lack of meat, made James's mouth water from the scents alone.

Dinner was an interesting affair, jokes and stories from all their careers being shared throughout the meal, including dessert of homemade pumpkin pie. James was doing his best to avoid showing his teeth to much, still a bit unsure of how her parents would like it, nor was he sure of how Brittany was going to handle it. As the plates were being cleared away, Taylor broke the conversations train by bringing up a topic he was of course iffy on.

He coughed to clear his throat, pocketing his phone and walking towards the back door, "Mom…dad… Jen….Brit. I have something to tell you that I have been wanting to bring up for a while now, but was too afraid of the possible repercussions."

During the pause Brittany cracked a huge smile, "Aw my big brother is finally coming out of the closet." The crack causing most of the room to giggle, even Taylor chuckled a bit as his hoof landed on the door knob, "No no, but this is pretty big. I decided to have my girlfriend come over AFTER dinner to avoid any more awkward issues." Light knocking drew everyone's attention to the door, "Ok everyone, Id like you to meet my girlfriend, Allison.." He opened the door to reveal a very pretty panther wearing a very casual outfit, waving shyly at the family of deer and the single wolf.

Mary was the first to approach as the feline walked in, offering her a hoof, "Welcome to our home Allison."

The panther shook her hoof as the others walked up, even Brittany, "Thanks, Taylor was worried about me meeting you guys, but then texted saying that things went well with his sister's date."

They all talked for a few hours, late into the night, talking to each other back and forth about random subjects. Even though Brittany was nervous being in the same room as two predators, she was still laughing and joking with the others, even enjoying the 'girl time' when the boys went to the other room to check the currents scores of the pawball game going on. Brittany was asking several questions about how both Jennifer and Allison was liking being in an interspecies relationship.

As the visit wound to an end, Jennifer and James headed out in their car as Taylor kissed Allison bye, all leaving their separate ways back home. Jennifer and James chatted about how good the night went, thanking him for whatever he said to her sister to convince her to join them for dinner, and asking when to go visit the wolf's family.

After they left, Brittany sat on her bed, cell phone in hoof as she stared at the number. She took a deep breath, inhaling sharply sighing as she pressed call. The phone rang a few minutes before a voice picked up, "Hi, Tom's Pizzeria."

"Hi Mike."

"..Brittany? Why…uh..what are you….?" The voice on the other end started stutter and stammering.

"I uh…just wanted to call and see if you wanted to meet up sometime, in person and talk." Brittany gritted her teeth as she talked, not wanting to see the lynx, but also wanting to clear the air between them.

The voice hesitated for a bit, the voice going soft and cracked, "There's nothing to say. We were friends, and I…fucked up and hurt you…badly."

"I know Mike, and I know you were drugged, but I learned a few things today, about not only my siblings, but felines in general…and …well, I just want to talk ok? We were good friends, and maybe if we talk we can at least try to get back to that."

"Id…like that a lot actually. After that night, I lost all my friends, even my own brother wont talk to me about this. I just want to get it off my chest. If we talk and get back to us being friends, great. If we talk and nothing changes, oh well, least I said sorry to your face Britt."

"How about tomorrow at noon, we can meet at my place. Mom and dad will be at work, but Taylor will be here."

"Sounds good Britt, see ya then." As he hung up, Brittany could hear the optimism in the lynx's voice, a smile tugging at her lips as she placed her phone down, hoping she can overcome her hatred this way. If not for her, then for Jennifer.


	34. Chapter 34

During the drive the next day found James stoic, working his jaw up and down as he attempted to find the right words he needed to explain a forgotten aspect. He glanced over to see his doe girlfriend nodding her head slowly as she mouthed the words to an unheard song. Wolfard smiled as he turned back to the road, silently hoping that everything was going to be ok, especially with his father. True his parents had told him they were ok with him dating outside his species, they were also still very traditional. He sighed loudly as he tried to not think on it too hard, after all Jennifer's parents were very accepting of him dating the doe so there was no reason to think his would be any different. If there was any issues, he at the least hoped to get his mom on his side, one of the perks of being in the canid family.

His thoughts were shaken when something grazed his forearm. James glanced back over to see Jennifer looking his way with a smile. He returned the smile as she pulled her earbuds out, "Everything ok sweetie?"

James sighed loudly, slight frown on his muzzle as he looked back towards the road, "Yea, just over thinking things babe. Worried about things that might be said."

Jennifer let her hoof slide over his forearm lovingly, "Everything will be ok, your family will love me the same way my family loves you."

"I know, just…lets just say I'm sure my dad might say something to you," He paused with a sigh, before muttering under his breath, "Or show you something."

"Hmm? What was that Hun?" Jennifer cocked her head, wondering what she barely heard. James shook his head softly with a chuckle, "Nothing Jen, just need to warn you that my family is VERY old and….oh here we are."

Jennifer watched as James pulled off the main road and onto a long dirt drive with several kinds of fruit trees on both sides. The car drove slowly up to a large ranch style house, homely decorated with various artsy yard ornaments. James parked the car next to a large truck as the front door swung open, revealing two she wolves walking through, one of which was James younger Sara, who bum rushed the doe as she exited the car, immediately assaulting her with her mile a second questioning, much to James's and the other she wolf's amusement. As soon as Jennifer got a breather from Sara, the older female predator walked up to the doe and offered Jennifer her paw, "Hello there, you must be Jennifer. I'm Joanna Wolfard, the mother to these two goofy fuzz balls." Jennifer giggled as the two younger wolves amused looks as Joanna continued, "It's so nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you."

"It's so nice to meet you too ma'am. We were so happy to have time off to visit both sides this weekend, I've been looking forward to meeting James's side for a while now."

Jennifer beamed as Sara was nearby bouncing on her paws in excitement. James huffed as he got the rest of the bags out of the trunk. He followed the trio of females as they walked up and into the house, Jennifer gazing and admiring the amount of décor in the main hallway and adjoining rooms. As they got to the kitchen, Jennifer saw three more wolves standing around the kitchen, laughing about random stuff, but all turned to see Joanna, Sara, James and Jennifer walking in, the doe suddenly nervous about being in a room with five predators. She quickly shook her nervousness away as the older of the male wolves stood and approached the doe, a soft smile on his muzzle, "This must be the famous Jennifer. William Wolfard." He offered his paw like his wife before him. She shook it, smiling brightly at the wolf, "Jennifer Hoovson." As William pulled his paw back and begin to talk, he was interrupted by a much younger male wolf got between the two, almost over eager, and introduced himself by thrusting his paw at Jennifer, "Hi, Tommy Wolfard…"

He was cut off by Sara and James speaking at the same time, "The pup of the family." Before the two nearly died laughing at the look on Tommy's face, even Jennifer cycled as the younger pred scoffed, walking over and leaning back on the counter as William reproached the doe and continued to talk, "Anyway as I was saying miss it is so nice to meet you. Was surprised that my son had decided to finally start dating seriously and to a member of the prey group, but as long as he is happy I am." He beamed a large smile, white teeth just showing from his lips as Jennifer returned with large smile as well. As they went to sit down at the table and enjoy some nice conversation, William took Jennifer aside, "Say, may I talk to you in private and possibly show you something Jennifer?"

Before the doe could answer, James scowled, glaring at the elder male, "Dad…no, not now." William locked eyes with his son, the air growing silent as the two stared, neither flinching from the alpha display. Joanna sighed, "Jennifer why don't you sit down sweetie. William, IF your going to do that, you will do it now with us all here, that way we can explain to her properly."

Both James and William grunted, breaking eye contact as William nodded and turned, heading into another area of the house. Jennifer sat, suddenly nervous and confused by the reaction of the group of wolves, especially how somber they appeared. James placed his paw on her hoof to reassure her, "Don't worry, It's nothing bad, just a little family history." She smiled lightly at her boyfriend, just as William walked back into the kitchen carrying a very ancient and ornate looking wooden box. He sat across from her and James, letting out a soft sigh.

"This box holds a very old item that has been passed from father to son for generations, going as far back as Pre-Accord." Jennifer's eyes bugged out from her head. James mentioned his family name was old but she never knew it was that old. William took a gulp of coffee before he kept going, "Thanks to the Exception laws a very decades back, we were able to keep this in the family, which will go to James here someday, and I need to know that this kind of thing wont be an issue." Jennifer felt her anxiety rise as the wolves held breaths while William opened the box, the oiled hinges barely heard. He lifted an small object from within and began unwrapping the layers of linen from it. He reached over and placed it front of her, and she nearly gasped in both awe and slight panic at what lay before her.

 **Meanwhile…**

Mike shakily walked up to the large house, ears stuck to his head in fear as he nervously breathed. He didn't know what was going to happen when he knocked, but several things flashed through his mind; from being gored by her father or older brother, her tasering him or using mace, to kicking him where the sun don't shine. The young lynx shuddered as he swallowed his fear and raised his paw before timidly knocking. The rhythmic sound of hooves raised his nerves higher and higher with every clop before the door was opened rather quickly. The buck before him went from curiosity, to confusion before settling on rage. Taylor grabbed the lynx rough and lifted him to look the cervid in the face, the feline yelping in shock. The large buck nearly spat in Mike's face, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat your fuzzy ass right now."

Mike stuttered out, "Britt…bri…Brittany called me, said she wanted to talk."

Without setting the feline down, Taylor tilted his head back and called into the house, "Brit, were you expecting someone toady?"

A soft voice responded, "Yea, why?"

"There's a lynx here that say you called him." Taylor sneered at the lynx, causing the latter to cringe back

A audible sigh was heard, "Yea let him in."

Taylor set the scared cat down on the floor inside the house and shut the door whispering he was being watched as Mike quickly made his way to the kitchen, the buck right on his heels. As they entered the kitchen, Taylor headed off into the living room, turning his game down to make sure he could hear any trouble. Mike slowly walked over and sat across from Brittany, the doe sipping of a steaming cup of tea. Before she could say anything, Mike broke down and started to talk, "Brittany, first off I am so so sorry for what happened. I still don't know what fully happened that night, even thought I remember everything, I never wanted to hurt you. You were my best friend and I fucked up bad."

Brittany sighed, she wanted to believe him, but the memories still hurt, "What happened Mike? You went to get us some punch and when you came back…you started to act so," She shuddered, "Aggressive."

Mike sighed, "I don't know Brit. I went over and met up with a few others. I got us two cups, then my cousin from the city called so I put them down and talked to him. When I hung up I grabbed them again, drank mine on the way over and…and It hit me. I started feeling hot and eager, my brain was screaming at me, pulling me in different direction, then my instincts started to kick in when I saw you swaying your hips…I just…I couldn't stop." The lynx felt his eyes get misty as he continued, "When I got to the hospital, they tested me and found I had double the usual dosage of Felerine in my system." He glanced up and notice the odd look on her face, "Felerine..is a synthetic hormone to trigger the male sex drive in us cats, mainly for older felines with medical issues in that area. They said that with that, plus my own hormones and drive, along with the traces of nip in my system…." He trailed off, "Lets just say that my body saw you as a potential mate and nothing my brain said would have helped. After that, my family almost disowned me cause they thought I was a delinquent, my friends left me. It's been so difficult not to have anyone believe you ya know? The only reason my family did is after they saw the test results and said that was the only evidence of any drugs in my system."

"You were drugged? Why didn't you say anything before? I would've understood." Brittany placed her hoof on his paw in comfort, bringing a small smile on his face.

"I couldn't bring my self to look at you Brit…I still see the hurt and pain in your face, we were best friends. I promised to NEVER see you as anything more after you told me your not 'into' preds like that, and I went and…" He stopped as Brittany interrupted him with a sigh.

"Look Mike, I hated you for the longest time because of that. And even though it stills hurts me to think that my best friend caused that, I know it wasn't you, not fully. So…if your willing to, and it may take a long time to get back to us being the way we were, but I would like to try to be friends again." She offered him a light smile as he happily sobbed.

"Thanks Brittany."

After talking for a while and laughing at several jokes, Mike left to head home to finish his chores. As she cleaned up the dishes, Taylor startled her, "Did you make amends because you wanted to? Or did you force yourself to after seeing Jennifer and me both dating preds?"

Brittany smiled, "Bit of both."

Taylor smiled, offering to help her clean up.

 **Back at the Wolford's…**

Jennifer gazed down at what was in front of her. A medium sized sheathed dagger, very ornate with silver embellishing, a small blue jewel in the pommel and delicate engraving along the handle. However, it was when she looked closer that she saw what it was made of, "Is that…leather sheath?" She looked up to see William nodding. "And the handle…that is antler…white tail deer antler." At first she wasn't sure if she was hurt or disgusted, but William spoke up.

"That dagger, was a gift from one warrior to another. Story is, that in the Pre-Accord times, my ancestor saved the life of a white tail, who happened to be the best warrior from the local prey tribe. They were the fiercest of rivals and, after fighting each other for so long, they became respectful of each other. Well, one day, the wolf found the deer was tied up and being beaten by an ursine fighter. So he rushed in to help, seeing the bear was practically torturing a group of kids in front of him. After saving them, and telling the deer that he may have been a pred like the bear, his tribe had dignity and honor, never hurting females or pups. They became friends, agreeing to not attack the others tribes as long at they lived. To seal the pact, the deer gave him one of his antlers that the bear broke off, while the wolf gave him a fang the bear knocked out. Many years later the deer passed away from age, and sent his son to the wolf's village, and offered him this dagger, made by the buck ages ago. The wolf accepted it, and the wolf's son went of to agree to keep the pact intact as long as the deer did. The wolf passed not long after, and the son used the antler from before to make the handle." William paused talking a drink of coffee, "For years the dagger would be passed from warrior to warrior, prey to pred, each time adding something to it, until one day years later, the deer village was wiped out by an invading ursine group. The great grandson of the wolf warrior found the dagger in the ashes and make the sheath from the deer warrior that last had it, adding his legacy to the blade."

Jennifer went from disgust to sheer awe, her hooves shaking as she held the dagger, "I was a major history nerd in school. I actually wanted to be a historian before I became a lawyer…I never thought I see or even hold a piece of Pre-Accord history. Most of that was destroyed during by the Anti-pred group and the resulting purge right before the Accords were written. This is amazing."

"Does this mean your ok with James in the future having a piece of your kind in the house? That was the whole point of this. Get it out of the way now before issues in the future." Joanna asked her, her ears perked in eagerness.

Jennifer set the knife back down, "Of course I'm ok with it. It's a piece of history." She gave a large honest smile, Sara jumped up and hugged the doe, "Welcome to the family." As William put the dagger away in its box once more.

Diner was filled with laughter and jokes, Sara on occasion pulling dirty jokes like asking James what's it like to eat prey, causing everyone to laugh and James to blush hard. After the goodbyes were said, James and Jennifer were on route back home, both happy that everything was going good, and hopeful yet excited for what the future was to bring

 **And were done with this arc, next chapter will be back to WildeHopps. Oh and what you all think of my new chapter length. Over 2k words. Yeah I know it still short but it's a vast increase from my previous 1k chapters before.**


	35. Chapter 35

AAAAAAND We are back to the Wildehopps. Doing a bit of skipping here to get things rolling. Enjoy…

If anyone that knew Judy and Nick were to be asked how the past few months had gone during the summer that they dated, several different answers would be said, (or groaned out depending). The ones who were super close friends like Fru Fru, Clawhauser and even Finnick would all agree that the two mammals couldn't be happier being with each other and that it was finally about time they dated, (or in Nick's case finally found a chick to settle his fluffy ass down according to the desert fox). To their peers and coworkers at work, they could barely tolerate the amount of tooth rotting sweet fluff they just seemed to ooze naturally even just sitting their at the table. They may not have been obvious with the flirting or mushy talk, but just in their silent actions it could be seen and time to the other officers like Wolfard or Fangmeyer time seemed to just drag on, no amount of raids or patrols appeared to lessen the pain. Only Chief Bogo seemed indifferent to it during roll or in the atrium, only Clawhauser knew that the water buffalo had a smug look on his face while alone in his office as he thought about the chagrin his subordinates suffered while being around them when he didn't, often using the 'paperwork' excuse to make sure he spend minimal time around the overtly flirty bunny and fox.

As the summer bled into fall, Judy had finally decided on the perfect 'second date' for the two, Bunny-burrows annual harvest festival. She was giddy with excitement at the thought of spending an entire week with her vulpine boyfriend in her hometown, showing him the sights, (as few as there could be), meeting her large family and just relaxing from the stress of work. The doe was slightly worried about some of her siblings not liking Nick, but that didn't matter, her parents approved and that was enough for them. She found it bit odd that foxes still follow the three date tradition, but she went with it, knowing that the two would have to adjust considering their unique dating situation, and using both species customs. Nick was more than happy to use both his traditions and hers, taking the doe on several romantic dates around Zootopia. From ice skating in Tundra Town, enjoying the forests near the Meadowlands, sipping tasty drinks from the local police bar, to even having lovely candle lit dinners at Nick's place, loving as he showed off his cooking prowess. It was one of those uber romantic nights after wine and home cooked pasta that the two finally made love after months of putting it off, both wanting to make sure the other was ready for the next step and also 'ready' for the big event. All fears of pain or not being good enough melted away as they joined, dancing the oldest and closest of dances, the red strokes of passion showing clearly on their unique painting of love. The exhaustion and mandatory cuddle time ensured the two fell asleep, Judy snuggled deep in her russet lovers cream colored chest.

As Judy packed her bags, her thoughts shifted from their first time to all the things she had learned about her boyfriend during that time, several being shocking to say the least. For one thing, Nick had many skills and hobbies under his belt, ranging from basic carpentry to wine making and elegant cooking. Judy would looked surprised every time the fox showed another skill set, and she would then press him for information, wanting to know where he learned them. Most where cons or hustles, either learning to cook after getting caught early on pretending to be a waiter at a fancy diner, building his own furniture from scraps to save money, even making wine as a plan for a future plan that never fully took off. Nick would always explain each time with a honest smirk on his muzzle, telling her every detail he could remember. She also learned quirks about Nick as well, like his near OCD to having a spotless apartment. He would every night do dishes and clean his countertops, every weekend before doing anything he would mop and vacuum his floors. Nick would also be very meticulous about what he owned, making sure he maintain his kitchen gadgets, all of them being a few decades old, but looking like they just came out of the box, tearing them apart and replacing wiring or switches if they went bad. She blushed as she thought about her own place, and saving the chores for Sunday or even later. She glanced over to the stack of dirty dishes, making a mental note to do them today before they left tomorrow morning. She wasn't messy, just procrastinated a bit about mundane things.

She also knew that Nick took very good care of himself, but saw this first paw when he would refrain from eating junk food like Buga-Burger, sticking to healthier chicken and fish, and working out regularly, often letting Judy admire his toned muscles as they shifted on his frame when he did pull ups or bench pressed, knowing it got her going, (the last time they had a very vigorous workout that resulted in the bench needing wiped off), barely eating any candy or such, although a pawpsicle from his buddy Finnick's new business was a given. Nick also at times let out vestigial noises, often when greatly startled or scared. This first happened early on when Nick was shockingly focused on a case and Wolfard snuck up and startled Nick, causing the fox to let out a high-pitched yip. He also let out a short growly cry as he went to yell at James before his voice smoothed out once again. Judy had to Zoogle what happened and learned most canines still do this kind of thing on occasion, making noises similar to their ancestors. The doe thought this was humorously odd considering bunnies in ancient times made very little to no noises, minus the screaming that they at times let fly during near death situations, something Nick swore he NEVER wanted to hear from her or any other bunny. Nick though, did have a habit, albeit a small one...and that was the relationship between him and his precious coffee. Every morning he had to have a very large cup of the brew just to function properly, while Judy stuck with either decaf or tea, one of her cupboards bursting with different types of tea, from higher caffeine types for the morning to herbal ones for winding down for bed, since caffeine was hazardous to lapine health, often causing severe problems

Judy closed her suitcase with a huff and a grunt as the latch clicked. She sighed with a smile as she padded over to her sink to get her weekly chores done before they left in the morning. Meanwhile Nick was over in his place, his packing already done and vid chatting his mother, talking about her coming with.

"So Judy tells me this is a bunny thing? The two families meeting for something?" Vivian asked as her son visibly stretched on the couch.

"Yep, something about making sure the potential suitor comes from a good family or thing like that." Nick shrugged and groaned as his joints popped from stretching.

"Huh anyway, I'm all packed up and got my alarm set. I'm excited, I haven't left the city in years. It'll be nice to get some real fresh air for a change." Vivian paused as she took a drink of tea, "So when you and Judy going to move in together?"

Nick shrugged with a smile, "Probably when our lease ends, then she can move in here or I there. Either way, she practically lives here anyway. She's over here nearly every night for supper…" He gasped with a over the top look and motion, "She's just using for my cooking."

Vivian snorted, rolling her eyes, "Yea..that's why she's over there all the time, it has NOTHING to do with your charm and wit."

Nick starting laughing, his mother joining in, "Well sweetie, I'm off to bed, got to get up early for the train ride down." The older vixen yawned as she finished saying this. Nick bid his mother a good night and ended the call. He shut off his lights and locked his doors. He plugged his phone into his charger and laid on his bed, falling asleep not long after, thoughts of his lapine girlfriend taking over his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning found Nick up and about much earlier than usual, doing some final preparations for the week long vacation. The fox uncharastically happy and ready for spending as much time as he could with his lapine girlfriend. He was a bit perplexed by her choice of date, going to her hometown for the annual harvest festival, but after hearing just how much more there was to just fruits and vegetables, he agreed with a cheerful nod. As he sat at his counter drinking some coffee from his travel mug, he thought about just how vague she also was when she avoided the finer points of the festival when he asked just all what happened during it, stating simply that he would find out when they got there. He also chuckled, after being greatly surprised, she mentioned that due to a lapine courtship, Nick's mother and her parents needed to have a nice dinner together, so the doe's parents could pass judgment on the buck's lineage. Or in their unique case, just have a nice dinner that would meet the requirements, seeing how Nick's father was long out of the picture after he skipped town.

Nick shook his head to loosen the scowl that quickly formed after thinking of his dad, not wanting to prematurely ruin what promised to be a great outing. Nick drained the last of his coffee and refilled it with fresh Joe, before unplugging the appliance, and setting it aside. He grabbed his bags, left his apartment, locked the door, and turned to see his excited girlfriend hopping on the balls of her feet, ready to start the trip.

Nick motioned for the elevator, "Shall we my dear?"

Judy giggled with eagerness, "Yes we shall." She beamed a large smile at the tod.

Nick smiled a toothy grin as well, guiding her to the elevator to start the trip. As they left the entrance to the building, Judy was confused to why Nick was heading to the parking garage nearby.

"Um…Nick?"

"Relax fluff, just grabbing our wheels for the drive to the festival."

"Nick, " she groaned out as she nearly stopped in her tracks, "We cant take your car to Bunny burrow, there isn't enough room for me, you and your mother."

Nick just sent her a sly wink as they approached the area the fox usually parked his sports car, finding a medium mammal classed pickup truck parked right next to his coupe. Judy cocked her head, "Uh…did you rent a truck Nick?"

"Nope, I used some of my accumulated wealth to buy something practical." Nick shrugged with a smirk as he unlocked the truck, then walked around to the bed, rolled up the tonneau cover to put his bags in the back. He reached for Judy's as he continued, "So I figured I'd buy a nice truck. Ya know, four wheel drive if we ever have to go to Tundra town, smaller v6 engine for better mileage, and bigger cab for several mammals. Oh and a truck so that should we move in together or get a house in the future, he wouldn't have to borrow a truck then, "Nick flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck at the what he said, not trying to imply to much about the future, " It wasn't nearly as rough as my car, just needed a few little things like new tires and some retrofitting for mammals my size since this was originally a wolf's truck prior."

Judy handed him her bags, watching him reroll the cover over the bed, feeling a since of gushing pride that her mate was showing his practical side. She smiled at him as they climbed into the cab, not wanting to push the future reference he slipped out. He started the engine and drove from the garage, heading towards his mothers, "Shall we go pick up my mom and start our vacation?"

"Yep, lets go slick," She pointed to the road with a smile, "As you were driver." Nick chuckled as he pulled into traffic. They got to his mothers to find her awaiting them, sitting outside the front door, her eyes showing confusion at the choice of vehicle. That was until she climbed into the back seat and Nick explain to her why he bought it as they drove through town, the vixens eyes lit up in sheer motherly affection and pride at her sons maturity, if only for a moment as he made a joke about testing the suspension later, gaining a large blush from Judy, along with a strong shoulder punch, much to Viviane's amusement.

As they left Zootopia, Nick looked over to see Judy with a nervous look on her muzzle, gently biting her lower lip. He could tell she was mentally working through something.

"Something on your mind Hun?" Nick looked over as Vivian looked forward from her rear seat.

Judy sighed as she looked towards her boyfriend, "I'm just a bit worried. Some of my family may not be to keen on me dating a fox, and may say or do something stupid."

Nick gave an understanding nod to Judy, "Hey, don't worry about it fluff. Cant make everyone happy sweetie. All you and I should care about is that your parents support us. Besides, I'm sure at least half of our siblings will be somewhat ok with us." He smiled with that half lidded smirk that seemed to settle the doe for a moment, until she sighed once again.

"I know, it's just…I'm worried about someone in particular, the last time I talked to her was last year, and that was through a letter and some of the words she said about me just being attracted to a fox was very, well, hurtful."

Nick raised an eyebrow when Judy chuckled and elaborated, "Don't over think it slick, yes I thought you were attractive before we dated. Anyway, she wasn't to happy that I may have been ok with interspecies dating and she insulted me pretty harshly, I told her in my last letter not to talk to me until she apologized. I did get a text last week, saying she wanted to talk and she would meet me, well us, at the house."

Viviane leaned forward, "And just curious, which sister is this?"

Judy flushed as she covered her face, remembering she never told Nick about her litter mates. She drug her paws down her face, exhaling a humored breathe, "My twin sister Julie."

Nick about drove into the ditch in shock, "T..T..Twin?" He looked back to his mom who looked just as shocked.

"Yea, I'm sorry sweetie, I should've told you earlier, but I do have a nearly identical twin sister named Julie, me and her are part of the smallest litter my parents had….and she's very opinionated.

Nick focused on the road as she chewed on her words. He couldn't imagine TWO of the same bunny. As they continued to talk about several members of her family, they quickly made their way to Bunny burrow, the farming community gaining in size with every mile.

They slowed down driving through the surprising large town, taking detours around the fenced off area for the festival, both foxes giggling at the ever increasing population sign.

Nick pulled up to the Hopps household, parking next to various cars and trucks outside of the main building. As they grabbed their bags, a very familiar voice proclaimed loudly towards them, "OH MY GOD JUDY!"

Nick turned in time to see Judy walking towards them..wait…No this had to be Julie and at first glance, she was identical to his lapine girlfrind. From the fur color, purple eyes and right down to the overly confidatn stance, this Julie was like Judy was looking into a mirror. The two does hugged, albeit uneasily from Judy's end. When they broke apart, Nick noticed the subtle differences between the two. Judy was much more toned, her time in the academy bulked her up quite a lot over the usual bunny while Julie seemed to have a career where she was active, but still sat a lot, her body a tiny bit curvier than his doe's..not that he would say that out loud. Judy's eyes were a bit brighter, more akin to a jewel while Julie's were a darker shade of amethyst. Judy's stance oozed confidence, her job requiring such as her twin's was more at ease, not lacking but not showing.

Nick walked over as they talked, Judy grabbing his arm and bringing him in front of the doppelganger, "This Julie, is my boyfriend Nick Wilde." Julie's eyes widened, her purple full of shock, before melting into humor. "And before you say anyth…." Judy was cut off as Julie nearly died laughing, her cackle echoing through the lawn. As she stopped, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh god, the irony." Julie muttered with a smirk. As she said that, an auburn figure walked up behind her, causing both Judy and Nick to double take. Standing beside Julie, was a near perfect replacement for Nick, "Judy, Nick, this is my boyfriend Richard Selvaggio."

The tod gave a spooky similar smirk and a wave, "Hey."

 **Couple things...**

 **I know its wierd for me to give Judy a twin, but it i thought it be fun**

 **Judy's twin Julie and her fox boyfriend Richard are upcoming Cameos (which will be explained next chapter) BIG thanks to "Bluelighhouse" for permission for it**


	37. Chapter 37

**Big cameos in here, be sure to look out for it.**

Judy's, Nick's and Viviane's jaws dropped at what was before them. Near mirror images of the couple stood there gazing at the too, right down to the way they stood and smiled. However, at closer inspection, Judy noticed a few subtle differences between her and Julie's fox, differences she was sure Nick and Viviane caught as well. Richard's fur was a slightly darker shade of auburn, with flecks of brown intermixed, the creamy color of his front fur was little more tan than Nick's, his build wasn't as lean and toned as her boyfriend's but not as plump or chubby as Gideon, but a nice middle ground, possibly from a recent job of doing just enough exercise to not pack on the weight as quickly. Not that body mattered to her, she would've loved Nick if he had 'more to love', but she was just partial to the leaner predator look Nick often flaunted. Even though the two vulpine shared a similar smirk and almost cocky toothy grin, Richard's eyes was a tad shade darker green as opposed to Nick's more emerald tint, but it was the very slight grey fleck near the tod's eyes that told Nick at least that Richard had previously had it rough before VERY recently coming into good fortune, a look Nick himself had not long after getting accepting into the academy. All in all, it was still very unnerving to say the least seeing your doppelganger in front of you dating your girlfriends doppelganger, and the tod had a very strong feeling to ask his mother if he had an unknown twin, but quickly shook the thought free, his mother of all mammals wouldn't lie about something like that.

As Nick went to make a snarky comment to his doe, he noticed something about her. From the way her ears twitched, eyes narrowed, and fists were tight and clenching, to even the telltale scent of anger all gave the warning signs of a very angry bunny and lots of red flags went off in his brain. Judy had a very predatory anger to her and, in a private situation he would have been VERY aroused by the idea of her being aggressive, he knew that the anger was going to be directed very quickly to either Julie or Richard, who both looked worried at the body language and scent Judy was giving off. Thinking quick, he gently grabbed her by the shoulder and knelt down in front of her, drawing her anger away for a split second. Her face softening as he looked deep into her eyes, amethyst on emerald, as he spoke softly and quietly, "Take a deep breath Hun, and let her explain. Let's not start our vacation with you in jail for assault. K?"

The doe took a deep breathe in and exhaled, as Nick stood and motioned to his mother, "Ma, Why don't you go ahead and head to the house, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps should be out shortly to meet ya. While Richard and I go talk tod stuff." Viviane nodded with an understanding smile, turning on her heel and walked slowly up to the large building, where the vixen explained briefly what was happening.

Richard meanwhile cocked his head confused as to why Nick said that until he fully noticed the look on Julie's face, telling him silently that the two does needed to be alone for a bit. Richard bent down and placed something small in her pocket. She looked confused as the tod backed away with a wink, "Just in case you need help, just throw it."

The other three looked confused as Richard stood and followed Nick a bit away, far enough for privacy but close enough to intervene if needed. As soon as the two tods started talking, Judy quickly reeled around to her sister, her voice harsh and on edge. She pointed a dull clawed finger right Julie's muzzle, nearly touching her now twitching nose, "You," Judy hissed, "Had better start explaining Julie. That last letter you sent me hurt, like really hurt. You said a LOT of terrible things, calling me names like a predaphile for merely having a passing interest in a pred, never even apologizing for it for nearly a year, then you show up during the harvest festival with a predator yourself on your arm, smiling like nothing in the world was wrong. What the hell?"

Julie sighed, as she looked away, a regretful look on her face as she rubbed her upper arm, "Judy…I'm so so sorry for saying all those things to you back then. I was in a rough spot, lots of things going on in my life at the time and well, when you said you may have had feeling for a fox, well I just let my anger talk for me….along with the alcohol I might have over indulged in." Julie's purple eyes got misty as she looked at her twin in the eye, a pleading and mournful look to them.

Judy's harsh gaze softened, "What was going on sis? Thought you loved being a Park Ranger, every letter before that was nothing but how great it was."

"Oh I did love my job, but it started when me and my boyfriend, another ranger named Jack, had a bad break up, turns out he was a major asshole, saying we bunnies had to stick with bunnies. Tried to convince me to marry him solely on the fact of us being rabbits. You know, major sexist as well looking back. Anyway, budget issues, several time consuming meetings that yes were fun and we joked a lot, but were also so draining. Plus the lack of nearby friends and stuck in a wooden tower for weeks alone, along with being told we may be getting a new temp guy so I'd have to baby-sit them..ugh Oh and on top of all that, two other rangers, who were my best friends in the world pretty much, started dating each other…I guess jealousy made me snap and was so fed up that I took it out on you Judes…Please I'm so sorry."

Judy wiped her tears and gave her sister a tight embrace, "I suppose I can be persuaded to forgive you…IF you tell me just how you and Richard got to dating." She gave her twin a smirk worthy of Nick, causing Julie to pull away chuckling as she wiped her tears as well.

"Well, he was the temp I was to baby-sit essentially. Well, not baby-sit, but tell him what to do basically. How to do his job, call in problems, what to do when 'this' happens, or 'that'. Basic stuff." Julie paused as she smiled lightly as the memory, "Anyway, I was told only his name and species, so at first I was a bit uninterested. Then we started talking and I found he was a very sweet mammal, but still a fox. We had this game where he would try to guess my species based on only a few clues, but he kept guessing other preds so I figured he wasn't interested in me, not that it mattered early on, I wasn't thinking anything passed being just coworkers or friends. As time went on and more we talked, the closer we got, and I started to…imagine him as more than that, but he still never thought that I was a bunny so…I kept my distance, not wanting another heartbreak to soon again."

"Understandable," Judy shrugged, knowing she herself was in a spot not long ago after Terry's stunt.

"Yea, but then I saw how happy the other two rangers were and well…I thought hard about actually trying."

Judy cocked her head, "What made them so special you thought about trying?"

Julie blushed a bit, "Well she was a doe like us, but he was a painted dog, with really pretty markings. And they seemed so happy all the time, nearly flaunting it when we would cross paths, especially the bedroom bits," The two does blushed hard in understanding, "So I…took a chance and we met up, and the species thing never came up. We've been so happy ever since."

"Sounds like it," Judy shuffled her feet a bit, "I got worried when I heard about the fire not long ago, afraid that…things would be left unresolved."

"Yea, I got worried too cause he was stuck in there for a bit, but luckily no one was seriously hurt…minus the loss of a good chunk of timber area. On the plus side though, Richard going to be going through ranger training soon so he will be a permanent member of our group." Julie put her paws in her pockets as she smiled, only to pull something out in confusion, revealing a small pinecone in the center of her paw, causing Julie to chuckle at her tods antics and Judy's look of uncertainty.

Julie shrugged and tossed the small item in the air a few times , "Ranger thing," She chuckled then looked to the foxes and yelled out, "Ya know Twin Forks, should put you in cuffs for transporting an non-indigenous species of tree to an unapproved location."

Richard's eye lit up humorously, "Ooh you promise to use the cuffs." He sent her a sly wink as Julie blushed, muttering about a dorky fox, "So, shall we grab our mates and head in?" Julie replaced the pinecone in her pocket as she nodded to their mates.

Judy nodded as they made their way over to the two vulpines, who them selves were wrapping up their own conversations.

Earlier…

"So, Where ya from Richard?" Nick inquired as they started their own conversation.

"Zootopia originally, mom moved us there when I was super young. " Richard shrugged, "Had a pretty basic life…school, mom worked, graduated, fell in love then got hurt broken pretty bad."

"Why did ya go out to the sticks to be a ranger? Seems like an odd choice of career…considering how rough we foxes can have it." Nick asked, honest curious about this fox's choice.

Richard shrugged, "Yea it was hard to find work that wasn't cash only or part time. Plus, with what happened after my breakup…I didn't have any ambition. I needed to get away from it all for a bit so I went out to clear my head, checked out the classifieds and found out about a temp job being a firewatcher with the local rangers. Thought what the hell and signed up. Turned out to be the best idea I've ever had."

"That where ya met Julie?"

Richard smiled wide with a goofy love struck expression, "Yea…at first, I didn't know she was a bunny, the other rangers I had met were other preds so I didn't think about it. She knew about me being a fox, but was clueless about her species. We started talking, had me guessing her species which led no where. Not even the other rangers that knew her very well would tell me. Especially her best friends, which themselves were dating each other, which I thought was odd seeing as she was a doe and he was a painted dog. Seeing that though gave me thought, I didn't care what she was, I felt something for her regardless. After gaining the courage to meet up we did, and was a bit surprised that she was a bunny, but it didn't matter, I fell in love with her, not her diet. It all went up hill from there."

"Wow, we seem to have a bit in common." Nick chuckled.

"Yep, and starting in the spring I start my full ranger training, which shouldn't be too bad," Richard laughed, "Heck if a fox can become a fox a little ranger training will be a walk in the park."

As Nick was about to laugh at the other tod's joke, a female voice cut him off, "Ya know Twin Forks, should put you in cuffs for transporting an non-indigenous species of tree to an unapproved location." They turned to see Julie tossing a pinecone in the air. Nick and Judy shared the same baffled look as Richard smiled, his eye lit up humorously, "Ooh you promise to use the cuffs." Nick snerked as the does blushed, then started heading their direction. The two foxes grabbed their bags again and the four mammals walked to the door, ready to start the week.

 **Huge Huge thanks to BlueLightHouse for giving me permission to use his AU version of Judy and Nick for my fic (although I did tweak a thing or two to fit it better here, including names). If you haven't read his Firewatch or Firefalls, you should they are really good... and to those who have...Pinecones!**

 **Don't forget to give feedback and look for some drama next chapter**


	38. Chapter 38

The last time Nick was in the Hopps's burrow, he didn't get to observe too much of the large interior as he was on a mission. Now that he could take the time to enjoy it, he was in awe of sheer creativity of rabbits. The way the literally dug and carved out the earth, reinforced it with wood and metal, then made it seem like it was all fused together in a smooth organic looking main dome area really impressed the former hustler. The large room walls and ceiling arc was so smooth it almost looked like concrete that was stained an earthy brown, the muddled tones blending perfectly, only by close look was it obvious that it was super compacted dirt and soil. Nick and Richard whistled at nearly the same time, causing their respective mates to glance back, then fall into each other giggling with each other at the impressed looks on the foxes.

As they followed the two does, Richard leans close to Nick and whispered as softly as he could, "So um...Mr. Hopps...he laid back? A hard ass? What kind of father am I looking forward to meeting?"

Nick glanced forward to make sure the two does weren't listening, or at least ignoring what they were talking about, seeing the slight twitching towards the foxes from Judy's radar like ears. Nick leaned back to the other fox and whispered back , "Just be yourself 'mam. Be honest and forthcoming with him...although, since you and Julie were dating for a while and he didn't know about it...you may have to REALLY try to convince him to let you continue to date Julie." Nick gave Richard a sympathetic look as the other look worried. Nick smirked and grabbed Richard in a side hug, "Don't worry to much, he likes me well enough so as long as you are honest with him he should be okay with it."

Right on cue, the four mammals entered the dining area to find Nick's mother already relaxed and at ease sitting at the table next to Mrs. Hopps both enjoying cups of tea, laughing about some previous joke they must've missed. A group of young bunnies hovered near the female canid, enthralled by the new predator to their all prey home. Mr. Hopps was sitting nearby with another buck this one appearing much older than Judy but younger than the patriarch, discussing something over a stack of papers. Stu noticed the arriving groups and stood, making his way over to them the greet them excitedly.

"Girls!" He grabbed the two does in a tight hug, "Oh I missed my adventurous daughters."

Julie and Judy hugged their father tightly, "Oh we missed you too daddy." The two spoke in perfect unison, almost creepily. After a long hug, the three split with Julie and Judy heading over to greet their mother. Stu spread his arms wide with a smile. Nick returned the smile, kneeling down to accept the hug from the elder buck.

"Welcome back son," They broke the hug, Nick standing up, "How's things been going?"

Nick smiled at Stu, "It's been going pretty good. Parking tickets, breaking and entering, paperwork, the usual. That daughter of yours really keeps me on my toes." He chuckled.

Stu returned the chuckle, leaning in and whispering to the tod, "You'll find Hopps does' does that to their mates." The two chuckled quietly uuntil Bonnie's voice cut from the other side of the table, "I heard that sweetie."

The two chuckled harder as Stu noticed the other fox standing nervously nearby. "And who's this Nick? I thought you said you didn't have a brother."

Nick smirked, "I don't..never met him before today." Nick motioned for Richard to approach.

Richard coughed as he stepped forward, offering Stu his paw. The buck took it with a smile and shook the tod's paw vigorously, "Mr. Hopps, I'm Richard Salvaggio...and I'm uh dating your daughter Julie."

Stu's smile faltered, until Bonnie came from no where and gently touched him on the shoulder, whispering to her husband, "Let Julie explain Hun. She mentioned it in her last call. He's a park ranger like her."

Richard interrupted, "Soon to be ranger actually ma'am. I start ranger training next spring." He chuckled nervously. Before anyone could say anything further, the other buck that Stu was talking to approached the group.

"Hey dad, why don't you, Julie, mom and Mr. Salvaggio go talk about this. Judy can show Mrs. Wilde to the guest room, and me and Nick here can go chat. " Stu nodded, adding confusion to the group. Judy gave Nick a thumbs up as Vivian stood from her chair, thanked Bonnie, grabbed her bags, and gave her son a soft smile as she followed Judy back to the foyer and down and unknown hallway. Nick turned to see Julie, Richard, Stu and Bonnie already siting down to talk. A attention drawing cough caused Nick to look over to see the other buck already walking down a hallway. Nick mentally shrugged and followed the buck. He was surprised to find the buck open a door to office, overflowing with file cabinets and paper work everywhere. Nick shut the door as the buck suddenly turned and offered Nick his paw, "Aaron Hopps, eldest son."

Nick looked confused and worried, but smiled and shook Aaron's paw, "Nick Wilde."

Aaron smiled as he offered for Nick to sit at the desk, which Nick accepted. The buck sat across from him and started, "Sorry, but just had to meet the famous Nick Wilde myself. I've heard so much about you from mom, dad and well...every other bunnie in this large burrow both good and bad." He chuckled.

Nick thought for a moment when his hustler brain for details kicked in, "Let me guess.. since your eldest...your the one to inherit everything, so you also take an interest when a sibling bring a suitor home?"

"Your good Nick. Must be why Judy is so infatuated with you." Aaron chuckled, "That and I also am in charge of learning to and actually maintaining the Hopps estate."

Nick looked stunned once more, "Estate? How large is this place?"

Aaron just smiled, "Well lets see...the entire burrow is practically a small underground city. There's 275 sibling, some live here all the time, most moved out to start their own families. We have our own hospital, with a few sibling being doctors, there's a few being lawyers so we have a small legal office, not to mention a small personal bank of sorts so we have accountants including one we hired. An elevator that runs all 4 floors of underground living spaces and room etc."

Nick's jaw dropped from shock, unsure of how to respond to this information. When he finally found his voice, Aaron had grabbed a bottle of water for him, and kept talking, "And don't get me started on the fiances of this place."

"Just give me the basics then, "Nick shrugged as he took a drink of water. Aaron chuckled as he pulled a rather large notebook from the desk and opened it.

"Lets see, according to the estate, each child upon dad's death receives a lump sum of $500, so dad has a special type of account that houses all those funds, that at any time a child can withdraw and deposit money into their separate section of the account, which is why we have an accountant... Not to mention that the bank matches the base amount of $500 for the life insurance policy, that by itself is untouchable, which brings total amount upon death is at minimum $500 depending on amount of funds in separate account section. Plus there's also the two other accounts; one for the agriculture side that is only used for buying feed, seed, fertilizer, the buying and repairing of all equipment that at minimum has roughly the previous years spending amount just in case, and the other account for the household, used for buying food, clothes etc." Aaron paused as he glanced over the paper some more, ignoring the shocked frozen expression on the fox, "Then there's the amount of non family member paycheck, and the fact that some of the children still living in the burrow are married and have their own children living here as well." He closed the book and smiled, "It's a rabbit thing you understand."

Nick closed his muzzle, brain short circuited from all that, "So um,...change of subject here, just so my brain doesn't fry... Stu mentioned something about the Judy and her litter mates, but didn't go into detail. What's the story there? Judy kinda skips over it and looks sad when I asked."

Aaron looked solemn as he thought about the best way to start this, "Well, ya see..."

 **The Richard and Julie charactors are a alternate OC-ish version of the AU version of Nick and Judy from BlueLightHouse's stories, Firewatch and Firefalls (which he gave permission to reference)**

 **So I have an idea for but want readers input on it. Basically I want to touch light on my version of Dawn in prison and getting help. Should I make it a seperate story, or deviate in the story for a few chapters like I did with the Jennifer/Wolfard arc?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok first off...so sorry for the dark theme in this chapter... I origianally had no plans to go this dark, but after doing some darker themes in another fic of mine...I thought it be a different way to make my fic different from the others on here.**

 **Second...lots of drama on and off for the next few chapters, (Including bringing a person from Nick's past into the fic ) so hopefully I dont lose ya from the sudden changes in mood**

 **Bringing some more of my personal created lore in, which I plan on expanding in the future**

 **Besides that...Enjoy**

Aaron looked solemn as he thought about the best way to start this, "Well, ya see to understand anything about the 'J' litter, we need to go back a long while and give ya a brief history lesson.", he paused as he looked the fox over, "Do you know much about lapins and lapin history?"

Nick shrugged, closing his eyes as he did his best to think about what all he had ever heard, "Not much beyond the typical speciest tidbits."

Aaron chuckled, "Ah you must be thinking of our proclivity for breeding and our exceptional multiplication skills." He gave the fox a smirk, that Nick was all to able to return.

"Yep."

Aaron leaned back into his chair as he started, folding is paws on the top of the desk, "Well, all of them are accurate. You see since we rabbits are very good at breeding, especially in the ancient times, we were able to create and maintain large sprawling cities and villages, and also were perfect as...well... slaves for predators. Being used from everything from laborers to um..." He paused searching for the right words when Nick sighed and finished for the rabbit buck.

"Let me guess, for food?" Nick felt slightly queasy, he knew that there was a chance that his girlfriend's ancestors had it rough, but pushed it aside. Now it was clear that he was right as Aaron solemnly nodded to him.

"And you'd think, that with all the selective breeding from that, and our own choices, that we would be more resilient to diseases and such...but you'd be wrong." Aaron paused as he took a deep breath, almost hesitant to reveal so much about his species' past, "With the speed of our reproductions and inbreeding...and yes there still is some of that to this day... we are unfortunately still more than capable to die from serious illness. Back about a century and a half ago, this massive wasting disease hit the lapin population hard across all of Animalius, from the coasts all the way to the central section. Rumor it billions of us died. Around here, entire burrows were wiped out, whole families and named practically erased. Mass graves filled with the ashes of entire clans are marked by large pillars in the cemetery outside town, cremating was the only way to handle the massive amount of dead rabbits. " He saw the mortified look on Nick's face and kept explaining, "With all those bunnies dying, the farming sector crashed, prices skyrocketed, and the country's economy fell fast. Even up to about...fifty years or so ago, rabbits were still dying by the dozens...heck there was only maybe ten or so bunnies from both families that survived. Thankfully, when mom and dad were born, finally a cure was made and we quit dying out, resulting in the economy picking back up and improving, letting lapin families grow and expand."

Aaron stopped to take a drink of water, "The lapin councils agreed to undo several previous sanctions, like the litter size limit, which was originally 50, to let as many as possible be born. They got rid of the familial laws which let cousins marry ONLY as a last resort to continue bloodlines and family names, to even allowing the sister wife law to be reinstated to try to restore the lagomorphs numbers."

Nick looked shocked and concerned, "Wait...you can marry and mate with family? And also... sister wives?"

Aaron sighed once more, "Yes, but only if they are like...second cousins. Heck one of the 'B' litter is married to a doe that is the daughter of one of moms sisters eldest daughter. And yes...a buck MAY marry two or more does...or a doe MAY be married to several bucks to give variance to bloodlines, but only if the population was super low like way earlier, unlike now. There's still a few smaller clans that do follow it these days..but lately that's going away."

"How bad was the die off? You talk as if the species was about to go extinct." Nick asked, taking a large gulp of water himself to moisten his dry throat.

"Not that bad but...Bad. Well you've seen the ever growing population sign out side town yea?" Nick merely nodded, "Well, before the die off...the total population of just Bunny burrow was about five times that number...and before the cure...it was a mere fifteen percent of what it is NOW." Nick felt his jaw drop, a panic hiting his stomach as he thought back when Judy got case of the sniffles last winter, and he thought it was humorous how worked up she was about it. Now he knew this was a serious fear for her and all other rabbits

"So...how does this pertain to the 'J' litter?" Nick asked, hoping and praying to both Mania and Vulpai that Judy wasn't going to catch this disease anytime soon.

"Well...ya see with the sanctions gone...mom and dad got 'busy' resulting in me and my litter-mates being conceived shortly after they got out of high school, but agreed to only have one litter per year. Just to make sure they didn't get over burdened or to tight with money, seeing how most of our litters ranged in size from ten to twenty per clutch." Nick nodded with this as he agreed with what was said. It made sense to make sure you were able to keep up with finances...probably why foxes have super small families, even in the best of times.

Aaron kept going, his somber look getting more and more pronounced, "Well things went great...until about a month after mom gave birth to the 'I' litter. Her hormones went nuts and she went into a super early heat and got pregnant again." Nick felt his ears fall back, seeing where this was going.

"This happened in the winter...so there was that going on...plus a small chunk of our stored food went south from bad batch of canning, the 'I' litter's rooms tunnel wasn't done, the cost of food went up, as too did the price of vegetable seeds for the next year so there was a lot of stress." Aaron's eyes got misty, causing Nick to clutch his bottle of water, claws digging into the plastic, "Then mom got...very sick. She caught a strain of the wasting disease...and due to the pregnancy they couldn't give it to here without harm to the unborn litter. The doctor said from the ultrasound, one or two were already..."He trailed off," So they did the only thing they could...took a chance and got induced early. A full month early."

When Nick spoke, his voice was cracking, his tears threatening to fall, "What happened?"

Aaron wiped a tear from his eyes and sniffed hard, "Three were stillborn, two passed not long after birth. Doctors said IF they lived the night, they had a chance. Two more died before the sun rose...leaving only five left alive...out of a litter of twelve." Nick felt the tears fall, he had no idea Judy might not have made it. The whole thought made his problems seem so tiny and insignificant.

"Mom recovered and has had no issues since, but still, we all treated the 'J' litter like fabrigae eggs, never letting them get hurt or anything." He coughed out a laugh as he wiped his tears again, "And yet...Judy's a cop, Julie is a park ranger, James is a firefighter here in town, Jeremy designs robots for amusement parks, and Judas is a prison guard in Zootopia."

Nick chuckled warmly, "Sounds like they all like danger."

Aaron leaned back as he stretched before standing, "Yep...now lets go get you back to your doe, have some dinner and early bed...I'm sure that crazy bunny with drag you all over the fair tomorrow."

Nick smiled warmly as he followed the buck out of the office and back down the hallway to the dining room, shocked to find it overflowing with bunnies of all fur colors and combinations, including a quad or two and at least two albinos, their jewel like eyes bright and cheerful. He managed to find his mother bouncing a very young bunny on her knee, the bubbly lapin giggling as the motherly vixen cooed and gushed over the adorable kit. He noticed who could only be the kits mother nearby, smiling warmly at the sight of her kit enjoying herself with the predator, telling Nick thankfully that more of the Hopps family with be okay with him dating Judy, especially after what he learned the litter went through. He sat next his mother as Judy hopped in the chair next to him, hugging him tightly from the side. He smiled as he returned the hug, his eye catching the soft motherly look from Bonnie. He sent her an understanding look, unspoken words telling the matriarch that he knew what happened to the litter and he would always protect her daughter from harm. The sound of chatter only got louder as food was passed around, Nick noticed that it was all 'prey' food, no meat in sight, which was fine, since dating Judy she showed him a bunch of tasty dishes that required no meat, even his mother seemed impressed by the delicious nature of the all veggie dishes.

After dinner was all clear, Nick was following his mate towards what he thought was her room, only to find Julie guiding her tod to the same door. Both foxes gave their respective mates confused looks, until they both sighed in unison, with Judy explaining, "Ya see, this is a lapin thing. Even though we have been dating for a few months now...the first night staying under our parent's roof, we can't sleep in the same room. All the potential mates must be in a separate guest room for the first night."

Julie finished, "Which means all the does and bucks dating a Hopps must gather and sleep in a large room together."

Nick and Richard glanced at each other, not fully sure about how this was going to work. They both sighed and looked back to their mates, Nick nodding, "OK fluff, if that's what we need to do, I'm sure me and Rich here will do just fine...alone...in a room full of potentially pred hating bunnies." Nick shrugged with a large smirk on his muzzle. Judy and Julie rolled their purple eyes in tandem, reaching up on their toes to kiss their fox before turning on their heels and left, each flicking their fluffy tails to tease the two predators. The two vulpine looked at each other, sighed as they muttered prayers to Vulpai, and opened the wooden door. Too neither ones surprise the room was filled with a few dozen rabbits, each already dressed in pajamas and climbing into separate folding cots laid out at random. Nick got to an empty one and started to unzip his bag when a huff was breathed out behind him. He ignored it until a harsh voice practically spat, "Well what have we here? A couple of prey-chasers?"

Nick turned to see a all black rabbit standing before him, paw on his hips looking smug and angry at the same time. Nick sighed, clasping his paws behind his back as turned his whole body. His green eyes flitted around the room to see a few nodding in agreement, while surprisingly most looked shocked at what he said. Nick glanced to Rich, who looked stunned as well, winking at him as he turned back to acknowledge the buck, "I'm sorry, I'm a little deaf after eating, can you speak up?"

The buck sneered with a cocky grin, "I said, look at the prey-chasers" He walked up and got in Nick's face as best he could, "I don't know about you guys, but I think we should take this pelt out back and show him why he should've stuck chasing those slutty vixens, like the one that here tonight."

Nick felt his anger rise as he clicked his claws behind his back, "That was my mother sir, and were you threatening me?"

"What do dogs like you care? And no that's a promise."

A quad buck from the back softly spoke up, "Um Rob? That be a really bad idea. Mr. Hopps already gave him his blessing to date Judy or he wouldn't be here."

The black buck snarled at eh timid quad, "Stay out of this. And he must've tricked or threatened Stu." He turned back to Nick, "I have nothing against you preds, but just the idea of you doing anything with a bunny make me want to hurl. So much in fact..." The buck paused as he balled up his little paw into a fist,.." I want to make an example out of you."

Nick finally let him in on the joke, "And that will get you thrown in jail for assault on an officer."

The buck's eyes went wide, before twisting his body around and leaping up, his black paw taking Nick my surprise as it collided with his auburn jaw, knocking the vulpine back unto the cot. Richard and the quad rushed over to help Nick up, who was now full on smirking as he rose to his full height before the black bunny, who sneered again, "How bout I call the sheriff on YOU for impersonating an officer?" He went to swing again when Nick caught the black blur of a paw mid swing, engulfing it in his larger one, pulling forward and spinning his arm, causing the buck to now face the opposite way, before Nick pressed forward, knocking him to the ground with his arm now behind his back, in a flash of chrome and clicking, Nick had both paws cuffed as he dug his badge out and flopped in on the floor in front of the buck, the gold item glinting in the light, "Officer Wilde, ZPD precinct one and your under arrest for assault and battery on an officer."

Before the buck could argue, the quad spoke up, "I tried to tell you, he was all over the news last year for the Bellwether thing."

Nick pulled from his back pocket a black item and clicked a button, the previous sounds of the black buck and Nick echoed out into the room.

 **"I'm sorry, i"m a little deaf after eating, can you speak up?"**

 _"I said, look at the prey-chasers"_

Pause

 _"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should take this pelt out back and show him why he should've stuck chasing those slutty vixens, like the one that here tonight."_

 **"That was my mother sir, and were you threatening me?"**

 _"What do dogs like you care? And no that's a promise."_

 _"Um Rob? That be a really bad idea. Mr. Hopps already gave him his blessing to date Judy or he wouldn't be here."_

Pause

 _"Stay out of this. And he must've tricked or threatened Stu.'_

Pause

 _"I have nothing against you preds, but just the idea of you doing anything with a bunny make me want to hurl. So much in fact..." I want to make an example out of you."_

 **"And that will get you thrown in jail for assault on an officer."**

SMACKKKK

Crashing

 _"How bout I call the sheriff on YOU for impersonating an officer?"_

Whoosh grunting thud... thud

 **"Officer Wilde, ZPD precinct one and your under arrest for assault and battery on an officer."**

Nick smirk wide at the look of shock and fear on the buck's face. Nick stood and looked right at the fallen bunny, "Oh but uh ...have fun explaining to them." He nodded to the other side of the room. The buck turned his head and his fear peaked as he saw Stu standing there arms crossed, Judy looking upset, and an unknown doe, thumping her paw looking livid.

 **BTW I WILL be cutting this off soon and make a part two, just to avoid having an 80 plus chapter thing here.**

 **And will be making side stories that WILL cross and tie in with T &C, the first one being a 5 chapter look into Bellwethers past during her time with a therapist in prison, who was referenced in the main fic ages ago...(First chapter should be up the weekend after Easter)**

 **Dont forget to give feedback I love hearing it all. Oh and thanks to everyone so far for all the input. I really do listen and try to make improvements to my writing.**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	40. Chapter 40

Nick almost couldn't hold his smirk as he noticed the visage of raw anger on the three rabbit's faces as they glared down at the detained buck in question. Judy glanced up to catch his eye, her face softening with concerned and worry as he knew she noticed the slight twitch on his jaw from the pulsing pain that was now becoming VERY apparent to the fox. Nick stood from his position of holding the pinned buck down, allowing him to roll over on his back, sitting up with an abrupt and low groan. As he went to stand, Stu was the first to speak, his previous joyful voice replaced with a harsh almost growly tone that actually sent a quick shiver up Nick's spine, along with Richard and all the other various bucks and does in the room, "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't kick you from my home and forbid you from dating Katie." His once soft eyes sharp and full of anger, that match the now named doe that stood next to Stu, her face full of anger with a twinge of disappointment,

Nick sighed as he made to interrupt, as much as he wanted to see this very specist buck put in his place, especially with that seething comment about his mother, he also just wanted a nice quiet vacation/date week with his mate, and this would only cause stress and strife within the burrow, "Because Stu...this little buck and me are going to make a deal with each other, and by extension, you and your daughter."

Stu's face melted into confusion, mimicking the expression on the two does and surprising the others as well, "What kind of deal son?"

Nick pulled the buck up off the ground and guided him onto an empty cot, "Well, like me, this little buck is here to both enjoy a nice relaxing week of festival, spend time with our girlfriend and also trying to impress you... ANDDDD...like him, I don't want to be the one to ruin what promises to be a great week. So here is my deal, "He pulls the recorder from his pocket, handing it to a very confused Stu, "You Stu will hold onto this little piece of evidence, and if 'Rob' here is a good little buck and avoids any more specist...or rude comments like that, then I will personally destroy that soundbite." He paused as he winked at Judy, a smirk on her face as she started to see what the fox was planning. He turned to the buck and got very close to his muzzle with a large hustler smirk plastered in his foxy face, "BUUUUTTTT...if you so much as give a sneer or death glare at ANY predators this whole week, and I or Stu hear about it...I will drag your sorry rabbit ass straight to the Sheriff and bring you up on charges of assault of an officer to the fullest extent of the law." Nick reached behind the buck and undid his cuffs, replacing them in his pocket.

He offered 'Rob' his paw, "Deal?"

Rob looked away muttering, until he caught the death glare from Katie. He turned back to Nick and his expectant face. He closed his eyes, sighing hard before shaking the auburn paw before him with his own black furred one, "Deal."

Nick smiled, turning back to Stu, "That OK with you sir?" Stu nodded in agreement, waving the group good night as he left, heading back to his own room. Judy kissed Nick good night on the lips, much to the surprise of the others in the room, who all attempted to ignore what happened and started to get back into their cots. Katie took her buck out into the hallway to chew him out.

She smacked him on the back of the head, her whisper shouting making the buck feel very ashamed, "What in the name of divines were you thinking? You assaulted an officer Rob!"

"I'm sorry Hun..I just... I don't know...With all that happened at work, then the stressful train trip here...then I saw some...maybe someone from my past...or at least someone that looked like them, that put me in a foul mood and I just clung to it and lashed out babe..." He looked down, the full weight of his actions finally fully sinking in.

"Rob..you work with predators, and get along great with them...You even hired four foxes and a coyote last quarter to help them out...and then you pull this shit." Katie sighed, "Look, we will chat later about this OK. Just promise me you wont do ANY else stupid. If you do..." Rob looked her straight in the eyes, her blue misty, "Consider us done Rob." She bid him a soft goodnight, turning around and padded away, leaving him alone in the hallway. He sighed hard, rubbing the back of his head, heading back into the room, avoiding everyone's judging gazes. He flopped onto the bed, letting sleep over come him.

Nick was awake early the next morning, silently repacking his bag and stashing it under the cot. His claws audibly clicked as he tried being quiet heading to the kitchen area. He found Bonnie and several rabbits already awake, including his own mother to his surprise already offering him a steaming cup of coffee. He sat next to the vixen as he sipped on the nectar, letting the semi-bitter drink rouse his body as the chatter increased around him as more rabbit awoke, Judy sitting next to him sipping on her own cup of tea. The three chatted freely about their plans for the first day of the harvest festival, Judy beaming with happiness as she told the vulpines about all the great food and fair like entertainment.

It wasn't long and breakfast was served, Vivian and Nick very surprised by the taste of the veggie dish, as well as the speed and efficiency the elder doe worked to cook so much for the large family. Nick noticed Rob sitting next to Katie, both rabbits avoiding the gaze of the predators. Further down, Nick was very surprised to see more predators eating next to some of the older siblings. Charles, dark grey buck that sat across from the trio explained that Stu and Bonnie started to hire down and out mammals from town last year off and on to help them out, mostly to help around the farm and do some tasks the smaller rabbits couldn't. Nick nodded in agreement, happy that things appeared to be changing. He glanced back down to see Rob at times flitting his eyes over to a scrawny raccoon and shifting back to a pretty black vixen, both chatting widely with a few other rabbits nearby about some unheard thing.

Breakfast ended, leaving the rabbits to scatter and getting ready for the fair. Nick was guided to a guest shower area, where he found an already nude Rob stepping from the shower. The buck looked stunned for a moment, only for him to avert his gaze and start to dry off. Nick was confused to find him still in the shower area, siting on a bench, paws folded in his lap looking sorrowful. He saw Nick start to towel off when he started with a sigh," Mr. Wilde...I am so sorry for what I said about you and your mother. What I said was out of line, and I never wanted to imply you were attracted to your own mother. I don't know what fully came over me. I work with predators, and some are my best friends. I even hired a few foxes a while ago after opening my own store...But I guess with the stress and headache of being a store owner, and being late coming here from a technical issue with the train, then one of Stu's seasonal workers looked like someone from my past. It just all hit me at once and I took it out on you which was unfair."

Nick sat next to the buck, giving him an honest smile, "I figured something like that...I overheard bits last night." Nick sighed as he folding his own paws, "Mind if I ask who he was?"

Rob looked startled and scared as Nick explained,"I saw you glaring at a raccoon earlier...and when you said you had a history you rolled and flexed your right shoulder, and noticed a fur difference their like a mating clamp." Nick noticed the horrified look on the bucks muzzle, like he was figuring out a secret, "If it was a female raccoon...or female predator in general, it would be on the left side from the front. Yours is on the right from the back...as in..." He trailed off not needed to say anymore.

Rob sighed, relenting to the fox's observation skills, "When I was in the last parts of middle school...I just KNEW I was gay. Does just didn't get me going ya know? In High School I fell in love with this new student, a raccoon named Jeff. We dated mostly through school since freshman year, doing everything together, "Rob blushed hard, " We lost our virginity to each other, we took turns being on top. And yes that first time he clamped that sexy mouth on my shoulder...I came right there. Anyway, come senior year...I started to feel a change. It took longer for him to arouse me... couldn't stay up most the time...then the scent of bunny does started to get me going pretty good." Rob started to tear up, "I was a month to graduation when I told him...and he understood fully. We broke up and went our separate ways, but the thrill of a predator stayed with me, so in college...I started seeing this pretty vixen that worked as a janitor on campus. We were a thing for about three years, we lived together in an apartment I got cheap..., I thought she was the one and only ya know. Until I walked in on her bent over our couch as a large wolf pounded her from behind. All I could see was her face in sheer bliss while her angelic voice was begging this strange male to claim her."

Rob sighed, "I call her later on, told her what I saw and we were done, told the bitch to fuck off. Never gave her a chance to talk...since then...most inter couples I scoff at."

Nick just nodded, "Makes sense Rob, one bad experience can ruin it for ya." They chatted the rest of the time about things, Nick mainly reassuring the buck he didn't hold it against him, but the deal was still in effect. The two left the shower area and split, Nick meeting up with Judy and his mom near the front door. They smiled to each other as they walked down the lane and left the burrow Judy and Nick paw in paw as the sun shone down on them, signally the start of a great day.


	41. Chapter 41

**Day one …**

The first thing Nick noticed as soon as they got closer was just how large this whole thing was. The two mammals were still quite the distance away and to the vulpine this gathering was easily three times larger than any street fair he had ever seen, or visited to hustle he mentally laughed to himself. What also surprised him greatly was the varying and diverse mammals already taking part of the fun. He gave his lapin mate a confused look when he noticed that there were so many predators here of all kinds meandering about chatting with almost equally impressive diversity of prey mammals.

Judy smiled warmly and shrugged, "What? This festival encompasses all the the triburrow areas; Bunnyburrow, Foxgrove and Deerbrooke, so there's probably going to be lots of mammals here. Should feel like Zootopia to a big city fox like yourself."

Nick chuckled, picking up a over the top cliché country drawl, "Why shucks missus Hopps, dunt think ya'd eva hold ma in such high regard."

Judy doubled over in laughter, not expecting her boyfriend to pull that out, she was about to mockingly scold him for making fun of her roots when a a feminine voice drew her thoughts away, "Wow, for a good moment I thought that was Gideon."

The two turned to find a black sheep standing there proudly, beaming a large smile at the bunny. Judy's face lit up and he jumped forward quickly, pulling the dark ewe into a tight hug, "Oh my god Sharla...its so good too see you again, its been to long."

"I know, look at you miss big shot officer. You look great," The sheep's eye glanced over to see Nick standing close, "Ooh and who's this handsome todd?"

Judy side hugged Nick as the fox offered the sheep his paw, shaking her hoof with a small grin, "Nick Wilde."

The sheep Judy called 'Sharla' earlier grinned in return, "Sharla Ewles, Judy's oldest friends."

"Yep we was besties all the way back to elementary school." Judy beamed as she reminisced.

"She even stood up to our old school bully when he tried stealing my tickets." It was at that comment Nick noticed Judy's face fell a bit, remembering what Judy had said about that day.

"Yea but he did apologize for that, and I cant fault him...we were kids and he had a tough life," Judy paused as she shook her head with a small smile, "Still glad to see you Sharla, how'd college go?"

"Great, changed majors though, now I'm a teacher here in the burrow." The ewe flashed a grin, "And loving it"

"That's great!" Judy explained, "So enjoying the fair so far?"

"Kinda, helping my boyfriend with his stall. First time for him this year and its the most stress he's ever had he says...but he loves it."

"Wow, look at you. So who's the lucky ram?"

Sharla looked uneasy for a second before giving a sly and, well, sheepish grin, "Oh he's not a ram...he's a ahhh..." She was startled and cut off as she was gently yet quickly picked up by her waist by a pair of brown paws. The sight even stunned Nick and Judy, as they noticed Gideon Grey was the 'culprit', the portly vulpine sporting a large smile plastered on his muzzle as she let out a quick 'eep' from being startled so quickly, before letting out a content hum of approval as Gideon picked the ewe up and planted a kiss on the side of her muzzle,

"There ya are darlin, was wondering where ya ran off ta." The phrase was caught by Judy, who looked stunned.

"Sharla?...You and Gideon... are dating?" Her question was genuine, although to her ears almost accusatory, but the two mammals currently still hugging were unfazed as they smiled at the other couple.

"Yep, was rocky at first when I came back home...but this big softy here...well when he apologized, and I started to see him as a honest kind mammal and not the former...jerk... that he was years ago, we started to hang out more until we just clicked, "She paused looking up at her boyfriend, "No offense Hun." Gideon just smiled warmly and waved it off as Sharla continued, "Garret was a little miffed for a bit but he quickly got over it."

Judy nodded and smiled in agreement, as did Nick and Gideon. The two couples talked for a bit longer, until Gideon and Sharla had to go finish getting the booth ready, leaving Judy and Nick to continue walking deeper into the growing crowds, the smells from the nearby vendors filling the air, making both hungry but holding off til closer to lunch, the sounds of the dull roar of conversations made the country feel like home to the fox, although he did appreciate the quietness of the Judy home. As they walked, taking in the sights, Nick noticed something very odd. Every so often a medium size flag or banner flew in the breeze with what appeared to be an odd symbol adorning it, and below it stood a very stoic rabbit buck, dressed in very tribal looking warrior outfit holding a bow, red warpaint on his muzzle. As they walked by, he saw a few more, albeit without the tribal garb and weapon, but vertical red paint on their faces. Judy noticed this and quickly pulled the fox aside to explain.

"Opps forgot to mention this, the festival takes place as a way to pay homage to our...well call them gods, and because of our beliefs, each day representing a different one."

"Makes sense...How many gods are there?" Nick asked, cocking his head as they started to walk again.

"Six, and the last day is a HUGE party at a bonfire to pay homage to them all at once, thank them for the previous year and prepare for the next year ya know?" Judy shrugged.

"Uh huh and today is to who?"

"Oh today is paying respect to Clacius, we honor him because according to legend he fought alone against a whole tribe of attacking predators to stall them to let the villagers flee to safety." Judy gave a soft yet sad smile, "And this may be awkward to hear but...the tribe was mostly Foxes."

Nick smiled at her, "Judy, that was ancient times right? Ya cant judge from something that happened ages ago."

"Yea true..but still...we don't bash foxes about it, just pay homage to a brave soul, so he worship him as the god of strength and honor, since he also refused to kill an enemy that wasn't armed."

"So each day there will be a different banner, symbol and representative to a different 'god' ?"

"Yep" Judy smiled. The rest of the day was spent stick to the main area, Nick learning about lapins and also enjoying each others company, that night Nick was able to sleep along side his lapin mate in her room, as per lapin custom. That night the two slept much easier, Nick spooning behind Judy, hugging her tightly into the night.

 **Day Two...**

Sure enough, the next day Nick saw a completely different banner and bunny, this time a doe dressed in simple rags, a bundle of wheat tied to her back and various gourds attached to a simple rope belt. Judy explain this was for Janera, goddess of the Harvest, who it was said was a lone doe who managed to harvest nearly one thousand acres to feed her village after they all caught ill and threatened to lead to lost crops, the doe never stopping until it was all picked and stored, not even to eat or sleep. She died as she set the last basket of apples underground. They spent the day exploring one of the areas having almost nothing but food goods, Nick sampling nearly everything he could, from apple types he had never heard of, to complex dishes that sounded gross but tasted amazing. Judy was smiling the whole time, especially when Nick asked around the vendors for recipes for the dishes he really liked. They even stopped by Gideon's booth, Nick falling in love with the pudgy fox's pies, and Judy chatting with her ewe friend, both blushing as the conversation shifted to the more intimate features of their respective mates. The night found Judy moaning softly, huffing and gasping echoing through the room as Nick smugly smiled watching his bunny squirm about as he working his magic, surprising Judy that he was just THAT good at paw massages, the bunny practically melting as his firm pads worked over hers. It wasn't long before the more intimate type of moaning filled the room.

 **Day Three...**

This day was devoted to Maria, the deity of the harmony. Judy explained that the doe ended a war between two lapin clans ages ago by opening her own home to shelter everyone during a massive invasion force, who then also sent her daughters to patch up the wounded warriors, predator and prey alike, resulting in the leader of the invasive force to leave the peace loving area be. Judy and Nick went around the food kiosks, instead spending time in the game area. Nick's skills in these 'common hustles' he called them fortunately let him win several prizes for Judy, or maybe it was unfortunate as he was stuck carrying around the massive collections like a plushy magnet. They shared in the fun later that night, swapping stories with Vivian who opted to take it slow and wander with Bonnie and Stu, enjoying the fresh air of the country side and sights the small town had to offer. That night after supper Judy was enjoying a nice walk through her home when she over heard a hushed conversation between Nick and his mother, her tall ears perked up.

"Nicholas Piberious Wilde, Are you going to tell me with a straight muzzle you haven't prayed in years?" Vivian's stern voice almost sent a chill up her spine, 'His full name?,' She thought, 'What did he do to deserve this?' She knew that tone, the one only an irritated mother can use, almost like a weapon. She remember cowering when her mother used that on her. The 'secret' talk continued as she listened in.

She could almost see the shame filled muzzle on Nick as his voice cracked up a bit, "Can you really blame me? After all the crap that happened in my life. I ran away from you just like dad, I was on the streets hungry and homeless sometimes, several attempts to better my life failed spectacularly, and to top it off I got on a mob bosses bad side. I didn't feel the need to pray to her anymore."

Vivian sighed, "Sweetie, you know how big this is to us, you cant just scorn her...or her gifts."

"I know mom, that's the other reason." He paused, the sound of a chair creaking told Judy he had sat down,"After all this time, I'm afraid of what could happen when I do do the ritual."

"Ill be right next to you Nicky...you know that." Her voice soft and soothing. Judy decided this didn't involve her...yet, so she quietly turned on her heel and tiptoed down the hallway to her room to get ready for bed, Nick slowing walking in not long after, looking saddened, she wanted to ask but didn't want to get him more upset than he already seemed to be. He hugged her almost extra tight that night as they let sleep consume them, as Judy and Nick both hoped...and prayed for a much better day tomorrow.

 **Day 4...**

"I know you were listening in Judy." They were already walking around the stands, Nick silent for the most part until that point.

His statement cut into her, she lowered her head in regret, ears flopping forward to cover her face. She shuddered as he used her real name and not a nickname, "Sorry Sweetie, I really didn't mean to, I just walked by and heard your mom use your full name."

Nick sighed, his face showing discomfort. This was a topic he was hoping to avoid for little longer, "How much...?"

She gave him a soft smile, trying to put him at ease, "Not much actually, heard something about praying to her but that was it." She saw Nick nod and look uneasy, fiddling with his claws, "If you don't want to talk about it now we don't have to Hun"

"No no its fine...ya see its a..."He paused as he worked his jaw up and down to find the right wording, "Its a canine and red fox thing."

"OK...religious? I thought you weren't all that traditional." They stopped walking and sat on a bench so he could better explain.

"I'm not, but this isn't an option to ignore...all canines follow our deity's rites pretty closely. Not to go to far into this, there's a lot by the way, but basically all us canids worship the high goddess Cania, or great mother, who created the world we live in. Well using the elements around her she made herself several daughters, who's names became our species names. Over time, the daughters of Cania and their respective offspring, each changed appearene until they look like we do today."

Judy nodded, "Ok that's not so bad."

"No that's the dumbed down, uber condense version. Anyway, Vulpea, pronounced in the ancient tongue as Wolpi, is my deity, and every year red-foxes pay homage to her in a...well...very private and very old ritual." He suddenly looked shameful, "Something I hadn't done in a long time, and due to our rites, I've basically told her to fuck off by ignoring her."

Judy reached out and grabbed his paw, patting the top of it with her other one, looking him deep in his green eyes, "Nick, It'll be ok, you just tell me when this day is for you, and we will make it work. We are dating Nick, there's bound to be SOME cultural issue now and then."

Nick smiled at her warmly and stood, "Well then lets go enjoy the rest of the day, and Ill tell mom that for better or worse, Ill join her." He spun around quickly only to ran right into someone, who fell over with a loud ooph. Nick knelt down quickly to find a younger red fox vixen on the ground getting to her feet, "Oh my god miss I'm so sorry."

The vixen looked up with a smile, her light green eyes bright, "No problem,I wasn't watching where I was going Mr...?'

"Oh its Nick Wilde miss and this is Judy Hopps," He motioned to his girlfriend smiling nearby. Judy noticed as soon as Nick said his name, the vixen went from happy to down right scared. The other thing she noticed was that, she refused to look Nick in the eye after this. She vaguely remembered learning about this in the academy, that lower canines will do this to the perceived alpha, which was odd to Judy in that Nick up to now had shown no indicator of putting that out there.

The vixen suddenly looked very scared, her ear pining back and tail fell, "I'm Rose and um I uh uh.." She started to stammer only to look horrified when Nick's mother walked up smiling.

"There you are Nicky, been looking everywhere for you, oh," She noticed the now shaking vixen, "Is everything all right?"

Nick and Judy looked just as worried as Vivian. Rose stammered, "Oh god no no no this wasn't supposed to happen yet." She clutched the side of her head in panic, "Please please let me explain before you get mad."

Nick was about to ask what she meant when an echo from the past rang out behind him, a voice he hadn't heard in years, "Rose! There you are where'd you..." The voice trailed off as Nick and his mother shared a stunned look, turning around to see a older tod walking up before stopping mere feet from the four mammals. Judy looked him over and was stunned, a much older version of Nick, from his bright green eyes to the exact shade of orange fur stood before them. Judy glanced up and saw something that actually scared her, Nick was looking from Rose and back to his father, a snarl on his muzzle as his pupils shrunk, not unlike that day in the museum. Only this time, it was real anger, something she had never before seen on her fox, and from all that Nick had said about his father, the hurt on his muzzle was genuine. Both Vivian and Nick spoke at the same time.

"J..J..James?"

"Dad?"

The older tod's eyes flitted from his son to his wife, two mammal he craved to see for years, "Viv?" His voice cracked up, "Nicky?"

Before anyone could stop him Nick let out a yelping snarl and rushed forward, grabbing the older tod by the scruff of his shirt, his voice commanding and stern, "You have no idea to call me that anymore, bludtric." The word was unknown to Judy, she quickly assumed Nick must've used a word in the old tongue. Both Rose and James's ear fell back, the tod looking shameful as the vixen looked legitimately scared. Nick released his father and stormed off, his mother following quickly behind, Nick pausing only to glance at the shaking vixen, before scoffing and continuing on. Judy shook her head and ran after her pissed of boyfriend and mother as James merely stood there as the fair continued on around him. He sighed hard.

"Well Rose, let's go back to..." He stopped, not seeing his daughter in the crowd at all. He looked to the sky, and spoke out a clear plea, "Vulpea, if you can hear me...please, I'm trying to make up for my mistakes...don't let anger and hate ruin my son. I did enough of that." He sighed once more and sat on a bench lightly sobbing into his paws.

 **AAAANNNNDDDD here we are the ending of part one WHOOO. Came a long way since I first started this fic.**

 **Don't worry, part two will pick up right away next weekend. HUGE thanks to everyone who read this, bookmarked it, and even commented on it. I loved hearing back from fans and reader and using the feedback to improve.**

 **Between now and part two going up, ask away. Ask anything you want in either comment or pm and in the authors notes of Chapter one of part2 I will grab maybe...idk 10 or 12 at random and answer them (unless I get less than that then I will answer all.)**

 **Yes Im aware I made a lot of goofs doing this, like somehow I changed Nicks (ex) girlfriends name early on from Erin to emily without knowing, so I had to changed the vixens name in this chapter to Rose casue rough drafts had her as Emily...ugh any way... Oh and early on I mentioned a previous ex of Nick being a Meadow Skyson...this was a play on her name, since the arctic fox character Sky is really popular in other fics...and yes, she will return, but nothing bad will happen I promise.**

 **Look forward to seeing everyone in part 2**


End file.
